Le journal
by boadicee
Summary: Résumé : Eren accumule échec sur échec dans sa vie. À 20 ans, il n'est jamais sortie avec une fille, il a raté ses études et ne garde pas de boulot plus de trois jours. Un jour, il décide de reprendre sa vie en main en décrochant un boulot pour un grand journal. Il déchante rapidement en découvrant que son nouveau patron est un psychopathe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cher journal,

Il y a un mois, je me suis fait virer de mon job dans la supérette du grand centre commercial, car je n'étais pas assez rapide et que j'accumulais les erreurs de caisse. Nouveau job. Je recommence à zéro. Je vais prouver à ma famille que je peux réussir quelque chose dans la vie. Afin d'immortaliser cette nouvelle vie, j'écrirai dans ce journal ce renouveau.

Je vais un peu expliquer ici comment j'ai réussi à le décrocher.

Il y a un mois, je me suis fait virer de mon job dans la supérette du grand centre commercial, car je n'étais pas assez rapide et que j'accumulais les erreurs de caisse. Pourtant, je faisais le plus attention possible. Mikasa m'était tombée dessus, me traitant presque d'incapable de devenir adulte. Forcément tout lui réussissait. C'est la fierté de la famille. Pourtant, je faisais le plus attention possible. Certes, ça gagne bien sa vie, mais 6 ans d'étude, c'est vachement long.

Mince voilà que je m'éloigne du sujet. Je reprends. Alors que je n'avais plus de travail, je suis tombé à l'agence d'emploi sur une annonce.

**Titans quotidiens**

**Cherche jeune homme ayant la volonté d'évoluer dans sa carrière pour poste d'homme à tout faire.**

**Aucun diplôme requis – rigueur, ponctualité et discrétion exigées**

**Salaire : minimum syndical pouvant évolué suivant compétences**

**Temps de travail : 35 à 45 heures suivant les besoins de l'agence.**

**Envoyer CV avec photo + lettre manuscrite à l'adresse suivante**

**Titans quotidiens**

**à l'intention de Monsieur Levi ACKERMAN**

**Président Directeur Général**

**46 avenue du mur Maria**

**TROST**

Et voilà donc, je sens que c'est le boulot idéal pour moi. Je correspondais à tous les critères. Je rédigeais la lettre aussitôt et je rajoutais à mon CV une photo. Il s'était à peine écoulé 3 jours que je recevais un appel. Une certaine Petra Ral. Elle est l'assistante de direction de Monsieur Levi ACKERMAN. Je faisais partie des CV présélectionnés. Elle souhaitait prendre rendez-vous avec moi pour un premier entretien. L'affaire ne traîna pas et mon rendez-vous fut fixé pour le surlendemain.

Je fonçais m'acheter une tenue correcte car qui dit nouvelle chance, dit nouveaux vêtements. J'étais tellement excité que je ne fermai pas l'œil de la nuit. Je ne te raconte même pas la tête que j'avais le matin. Heureusement que ma mère laisse son maquillage dans la salle de bains. J'utilisais son anti-cerne pour atténuer le maximum la fatigue visible. Je me pointais une demi-heure en avance pour l'entretien.

Bon faut que je précise quelque chose. Le journal est le premier quotidien de tout le pays. Résultat le bâtiment est aussi impressionnant que le nombre d'exemplaires écoulés par jour. À l'accueil, on m'indiqua que j'avais rendez-vous au 22e étage. L'angoisse montait en moi en même temps que l'ascenseur passait les étages. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le 22e, je fus ébloui tout de suite par la grandeur du couloir. Je m'aurais cru dans un palace. Il y avait de grands bureaux de part et d'autre de ce couloir et au bout une grande baie vitrée. J'aurais bien été jeter un coup d'œil sur la vue, mais j'avais peur que cela soit déplacé. Je me suis donc dirigé vers le bureau 2201. Je fus accueilli par une fille guère plus grande que moi en tailleur jupe. Elle paraissait très jeune pour le poste qu'elle occupait. Elle me fit attendre dans une salle qui servait sûrement de hall d'accueil à l'étage.

Je peux te dire qu'il ne lésine pas sur la qualité du mobilier même pour faire attendre les gens. Je me croirais dans une résidence de luxe. Je patientais tranquillement, feuilletant les magazines mis à disposition. On vint me chercher au bout de vingt minutes et on m'emmena dans un gigantesque bureau. Je pris place sur un siège capitonné. Devant moi se tenait un homme avec des cheveux noirs d'une certaine longueur dessus et rasé au niveau de la base de la tête. Il avait des yeux gris qui semblaient transpercer tout ce qu'ils regardaient.

Ah mon journal, je crois que la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'aurais pu mourir à l'instant même. On aurait dit un dieu grec.

-Eren JAEGER, c'est ça ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Tu as 20 ans ?

\- Oui.

\- D'après ton CV, tu as changé de très nombreuses fois de boulot. Je pourrais en avoir la raison ?

\- Certains étaient des contrats courts et non-renouvelables et d'autres, je n'étais pas gardé plus que la période d'essai.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne dépassais pas la période d'essai ?

\- Euh….

Il en avait de bonne lui avec ses questions à la conne. Il avait beau être un dieu de la beauté, il était vachement curieux, je trouve.

\- Je ne correspondais pas au poste.

\- Donne-moi 3 qualités et 3 défauts.

\- Mes qualités sont mon investissement dans mon travail, ma réactivité et mon adaptabilité. Mes défauts sont mon peu d'expérience, mon manque de confiance en mes capacités et ne pas savoir dire non.

\- Quels sont tes objectifs ?

La question qui tue. Je me suis préparé à pleins de questions, mais pas celle-là. Je réfléchis pendant presque 1 minute quand il revient à la charge.

\- Je t'ai demandé qu'elles fussent tes objectifs. Dépêche, je n'ai pas qu'ça à faire.

\- Pouvoir évoluer au sein d'une société en plein essor et donner le meilleur de moi-même chaque jour.

\- Ok. Ça me plaît bien ça. L'entretien est fini. On te recontacte demain.

Tu te rends compte cher journal. Un homme beau comme un dieu, mais glacial comme un iceberg dans son comportement m'a fait passer un entretien. L'entretien est fini.

Je me suis dépêché de rassembler ce qu'elle demandait et je lui apportais en fin de matinée. Elle m'expliqua que j'allais être directement sous les ordres de Monsieur glaçon Apollon (je trouve que cela lui va bien). J'aurais le bureau à côté. Mes principales tâches seraient les copies, le café et autres besoins à satisfaire du chef. Je me suis préparé à pleins de questions, mais pas celle-là. Mais bon, faut bien commencer au bas de l'échelle pour gravir les échelons. J'ai le droit à la carte pour le restaurant d'entreprise qui se trouve au 32e étage. On m'explique aussi que l'accès à partir du 33e étage est interdit, car il s'agit des appartements privés du chef.

Donc voilà mon cher journal. C'est comme ça que j'ai décroché le job de ma vie. Demain soir, je te raconterai ma première journée. Maintenant, je dois préparer mes affaires et mettre mon réveil. Le retard n'est pas toléré.


	2. Chapitre 1 : premiers jours

Chapitre 1 : premiers jours

le 17 juin 2012,

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui fut ma première journée, mais je commence à regretter d'avoir choisi ce boulot. Et encore le terme boulot n'est pas bien employé. Je devrais dire l'enfer. Oui voilà ça se résume à cela ma journée. L'ENFER. J'ai bien cru que je ne sortirai pas vivant du bureau ou devrais-je dire de la prison.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour qu'il me haïsse autant. Voilà comment s'est passée ma journée.

Tout a démarré à 7h00 ce matin. Mon réveil est par malchance tombé en panne. J'ai eu le droit au réveil de Mikasa et je peux te dire que ce n'est vraiment pas agréable de se faire réveiller par elle. J'ai dû me dépêcher de me préparer. Comble de tout, j'avais oublié que je ne savais pas faire les nœuds de cravate. De nouveau, ma sœur qui vient à ma rescousse. J'suis sûr qu'elle a dû bicher de devoir m'aider.

Mon journal, je t'assure que les costumes, ce n'est pas ce qui me va le mieux. Je ressemble à un pingouin. Ce n'est pas vraiment moi. Mais bon, je ferais avec si je veux réussir.

Je continue. Je suis arrivé pile à l'heure au bureau de Petra. Là pendant une heure, elle m'explique comment la vie se passe ici. Ils sont très à cheval sur les étiquettes. Elle m'a demandé d'apprendre par cœur le nom de chaque collaborateur de l'étage avant la fin de semaine. Pour m'aider, elle m'a fourni un organigramme avec la photo de chacun au-dessus des noms et les postes occupés. J'en ai une cinquantaine. Je dois arriver à 08h00 tous les matins et je dois préparer le thé pour mon patron pour 8h15. Il aime le thé d'une certaine manière et Petra a même rédigé une fiche de procédure.

Là, je ne te raconte même pas comme j'ai commencé à angoisser. Une fiche pour faire du thé.

Ensuite, elle m'a montré où se trouvait le thé et surtout elle m'a rappelé que tout doit être propre dans le bureau du boss. Il est très exigeant sur la propreté. La moindre poussière peut le mettre dans une sacrée colère. Elle se rappelle que mon prédécesseur n'a pas tenu une semaine.

Là, il ne faut même pas imaginer la tête que j'ai due faire. Je me suis demandé dans quelle galère je m'étais aventuré.

J'ai donc passé la matinée à prendre note de tout ce qui m'attendait. à midi Petra m'a invité à la suivre au réfectoire afin d'activer ma carte. Difficile de se croire dans une cantine d'entreprise. On se serait cru dans un 3 étoiles. On a vite était rejoint par d'autres collègues de l'étage. J'ai pu faire connaissance de Gunther, Erd et Aurouo. Bon, les deux premiers n'ont pas l'air bien méchant et sont même plutôt cool. Le dernier par contre, d'après Petra, il essaye en permanence d'imiter le chef. Il a essayé de m'intimider et en faisant cela, il s'est mordu la langue. Tout le monde a ri.

Jusque-là, je suis toujours en vie. Mais l'après-midi a démarré et l'enfer aussi.

J'ai dû préparer le thé de 13h. Oui chose importante mon journal. Y a des heures précises à respecter. J'ai donc pris la fiche confiée par Petra et je me suis enfin lancé dans ma nouvelle carrière. Je l'apporte à mon chef et lui dépose sur le bureau. Niveau communication zéro. Il ne lève même pas la tête. Dans un sens valait mieux, sinon je suis sûr que j'aurais été capable de lui sauter dessus tellement que c'est un tombeur. Mais bon, il ne doit pas être intéressé par les hommes.

Et voilà, je m'éloigne encore du sujet. Je reprends.

Je quitte discrètement le café et retourne à mon bureau où une pile de copie est arrivée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre la première pile que voilà le boss qui déboule dans mon bureau.

\- Putain, c'est toi qui as fait cette merde ? Me demanda-t-il montrant la tasse dans sa main.

\- euh, oui monsieur.

\- Recommence. C'est infect. Ce n'est pas du thé, mais du charbon. Petra !

\- Oui patron ?

\- Montre à cet incapable comment faire un thé correct.

\- Très bien patron. Je vous l'apporte tout de suite.

\- Non, il me l'apporte.

Et voilà comment a débuté mon après-midi. Grâce à l'aide de Petra, j'ai réussi à le faire, mais elle m'a aussi remonté les bretelles, car si je suis incompétent, elle prendra aussi.

Après cette première épreuve, je me suis retrouvé devant le photocopieur. J'ai jamais vu un tel monstre. Y a tellement de programmes dedans que je m'y perds vite. Mais je ne me décourage pas et j'attaque les copies pour la réunion du soir. Je dois en faire une cinquantaine de chaque dossier. Ensuite, je dois les mettre dans des pochettes spécifiques. Dessus, je dois coller des étiquettes. Il m'a fallu, je l'avoue 2h. Mais bon, c'est la première fois que je bosse dans un bureau. Faut bien que j'apprenne le métier. Une fois ma tâche accomplit, j'étais fière. Petra me dit de l'apporter au bureau du boss pour validation, ce que je fais. Et là, nouveau drame.

\- Tu crois que c'est droit peut-être. Recommence.

Et me re voilà reparti à refaire des étiquettes et à les coller le plus droit possible. Faut quand même avouer que coller des étiquettes droites sans aucun repère, je ne sais pas comment les gens font. Il m'aura fallu 4 tentatives pour entendre enfin un : c'est correct.

Ensuite, il a fallu préparer la salle de réunion. Nouveau challenge. Y a une disposition à respecter. Bon là, je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti. Petra m'a donné un coup de main, car sinon je n'aurais pas fini pour le début de la réunion. Celle-ci d'ailleurs se passe en ce moment même. Tu aurais vu tous les petits fours apportés. Cela donnait drôlement envie. Peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais participer à ce genre de réunion.

J'ai terminé ma journée par la distribution du courrier à l'étage. Cela m'a permis de faire connaissance un peu avec chaque employé de l'étage. Je crois que cela a été la seule activité appréciée de la journée. J'ai quitté le boulot, il était plus de 19h.

D'habitude, je travaillais en périphérie de la ville. Je ne me rendais pas compte que même à cette heure les transports sont blindés. Difficile de monter dans un métro. Sans compter qu'une fois dedans, je ne te raconte même pas le nombre de mains que j'ai senti sur mon postérieur. J'ai dû me retenir de mettre à chaque fois mon poing dans leur face. La bouffée d'air quand enfin mon arrêt est arrivé.

Le summum, c'est quand je suis enfin arrivé à la maison. Je me déchausse et je fonce dans la salle de bains de l'étage pour me faire couler un bain chaud. Y a rien de tel pour se détendre. Mais la détente est de courte durée, car Mikasa m'attend au salon pour m'abrutir de question concernant mon travail. Je reste avec elle évasif et ne lui parle pas des ratés de l'après-midi. Je l'entends dire sinon : "tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Tu n'es pas fait pour travailler…". Elle veut quoi que je reste à la maison toute la journée ? Elle croit qu'elle va me materner encore longtemps ? Mais moi dès que je peux, je prends mon indépendance.

Oui voilà l'idée ! Je vais mettre de côté pour rapidement prendre mon propre appartement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un palace. Un petit chez moi où je pourrais faire ce que je veux. Tiens mon téléphone sonne.

Ah non ! Pas possible, mon journal. Il est presque 23h et le boss arrive encore à m'appeler pour me dire, je cite "pointe ton cul à 7h30 demain.". Il ne laisse même pas le temps de répondre qu'il a déjà raccroché. Et pourquoi je dois aller pour 7h30 ? Je sens que la journée va être pourrie demain.

Bon aller faut que je positive un peu. Je dois réussir pour quitter cette maison et avoir mon indépendance. Je dois réussir pour me prouver que je ne suis pas un incapable. Je dois réussir pour être enfin reconnu. Je pense que je n'en demande pas trop. Enfin presque. Bon ben vu que je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai plus qu'à me coucher pour être sûr de ne pas être en retard demain.

18 juin 2012,

Cher journal,

Un petit mot avant de partir. J'ai réussi à me lever avec plus d'une heure d'avance. Faut dire que mes rêves ont été vraiment trop bizarres. J'ai rêvé de mon patron. Pour être plus exacte, j'ai rêvé que je couchais avec mon patron. Faut vraiment que je me trouve quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il est l'heure que j'y aille.

À ce soir.

Journal, oh mon journal,

Pourquoi n'es-tu qu'un simple tas de feuilles qui ne peut me répondre ? J'aurais tellement besoin d'écoute, de conseils, mais tu ne peux rien de tout ça. Aujourd'hui fut encore plus horrible qu'hier. À cette vitesse-là, on m'enterrera avant la fin de la semaine. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dû me rendre aussi tôt le matin.

Je suis arrivé de nouveau pile à l'heure. Je suis doué pour ça. J'aurais peut-être dû être fonctionnaire. Le boss Levi ou plutôt Lucifer, m'attendait dans son bureau. Il me fit asseoir.

\- Jaeger est-ce que tu peux me dire si on t'a briffé sur nos méthodes de travail ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Dans ce cas là, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi les verres de la salle de réunion avaient des traces de doigts alors que personne n'était encore arrivée ?

\- Je ne comprends pas les verres étaient propres quand je les ai mis sur la table.

\- Comment les as-tu pris pour les poser sur la table ? Montre-moi donc.

J'ai donc dû montrer comment j'avais pris les verres et oh Dieu, qu'est que ce je n'avais pas fait comme connerie.

\- T'es vraiment un abruti ! Un verre avec un pied se prend au niveau du pied et non du ballon. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu sais faire correctement, bordel ?

….

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Je suis sûr que je me décomposais sur le siège au fur et à mesure qu'il me parlait. J'avais envie de fuir, mais mes jambes ne répondaient pas. J'ai donc subi son courroux pendant presque une demi-heure.

\- Bon, j'ai des rendez-vous important aujourd'hui. Je vais avoir besoin de café tout au long de la journée pour tous les clients et fournisseurs qui vont défiler. Tâche de ne pas te planter cette fois. Je ne tolérerai pas de faux pas. Hanji va avoir besoin de toi pour ses tests de nouvelles présentations. Ne me déçois surtout pas. Maintenant prépare moi le thé.

Et me re voilà derrière la théière. Cette fois, je le réussis du premier coup. Faut dire qu'avec la pression qu'il m'a mise dès le départ, j'avais trop peur de me prendre un coup de sa part.

Note à moi-même : il est quand même beau quand il est en colère. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux lances. Dans un sens, je me laisserai bien transpercer par lui.

Et voilà mes idées repartent en live. Faut que je me calme. J'suis pire qu'une gonzesse n'empêche. Bon allez, je continue de te raconter ma journée.

Petra était étonnée que je sois arrivé si tôt et je lui expliquais pourquoi. Elle soupira. Elle me conseilla quand même de redoubler d'efforts et de ne pas hésiter à venir lui demander de l'aide si j'ai un souci. Elle est vraiment sympa comme fille. Bon, je sais que Gunther m'a mis au courant qu'elle craquait pour Lucifer. Pff, en plus d'être beau, d'avoir un sale caractère, faut qu'il ait les plus belles filles à ses pieds.

Hanji a débarqué dans mon bureau sur les coups de 10h. Bon, elle, c'est un cas à part, comparée à Petra. Elle ne sait pas ce que sait que parler doucement. Elle parle vite, fort. Elle a l'air effrayante. Peut-être même plus que le boss. Car autant le boss à son regard, tu sais ce qui pourrait à peu près t'attendre, autant avec elle, c'est le mystère complet avec ses réactions surprenant tout le monde.

Elle m'a expliqué son travail et nous avons commencé à faire diverses impressions. J'ai passé ma journée à jongler entre le bureau du démon et celui de la folle.

Je n'ai pas eu de remarque sur le café, c'est qu'il devait être bon. À chaque fois que je prenais une tasse, je faisais attention à ne pas laisser mes empreintes.

À midi, j'ai retrouvé Petra et les autres. Je m'intègre plutôt bien au groupe. Je crois que la pause déjeuner est le seul moment où je peux me détendre un peu.

Tiens, avant que j'oublie, Erd m'a invité à venir vendredi à aller boire un coup après le boulot. J'ai accepté. C'est une des meilleures façons de m'intégrer dans le groupe, je pense.

J'ai quitté le travail à la même heure qu'hier et toujours autant de monde dans les transports. Il faut que je me trouve un appart proche du travail.

Ce soir, j'ai appelé mon meilleur ami, Armin. Cela faisait un bail que je ne l'avais pas eu au bout du fil. Faut dire que depuis qu'il est parti à l'étranger, on ne sait pas revue. Il faudrait que je pense à aller le voir là-bas.

Je lui ai raconté mes débuts dans ma nouvelle vie. Ça l'a fait rire, mais il m'encourage sur ma voix. Par contre, je ne lui ai pas parlé de mes rêves bizarres avec mon boss. Il me dirait que j'ai enfin trouvé ma voie. Faut dire que lui, il l'a trouvé il y a longtemps. Il est sorti avec Jean au lycée et là, il est en couple avec Reiner. J'ai encore du mal à les voir ensemble.

Tiens mon téléphone, je reviens.

Non mais là, il veut ma mort. C'est limite du harcèlement. Il ne pouvait pas me donner les directives au boulot pour demain.

« Demain, prend un costume de rechange. Tu restes après le boulot pour m'accompagner à une réunion. J'ai besoin d'un assistant. Sois impeccable ».

Et voilà, il a raccroché. Il va me rendre dingue avec ses appels aussi tard. Et dire que je pensais avoir trouvé un boulot pépère.

Mais j'y pense demain faire des heures supplémentaires ? Je veux bien, mais je n'ai pas le permis, je vais faire comment pour rentrer moi. Et merde, je ne peux pas le rappeler, il va se mettre dans une rage folle et je risque de dérouiller demain. Faut que je demande à Mikasa de venir me chercher alors. Non mauvaise idée, elle va vouloir me pousser à quitter mon boulot et elle va me rabâcher qu'elle avait raison, que je ne peux pas me passer d'elle. Bon aller, il est déjà 23h. Faut que je me repose.

Demain s'annonce le jour le plus long.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

21 juin 2012

Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ?

Je me retrouve devant toi oh mon journal après 3 jours de travail et surtout pour mon malheur ou mon bonheur, je ne sais pas encore. Deux jours sans être rentré à la maison. Je suis sur que tu as dû te demander où j'étais bien pu passer. Alors je te rassure de suite, je suis en un seul morceau, même après être passé entre les mains de Mikasa.

Bon allez, j'arrête de tergiverser et je te raconte ce qui s'est passé depuis le 18 où je t'ai fermé pour la nuit.

Je suis arrivé au travail avec des poches sous les yeux. Faut dire que se réveiller à 2h du matin avec une érection pas possible à calmer après avoir rêvé une fois encore de mon patron. Il est tellement beau même en colère que je rêve qu'il abuse de moi en étant dans cet état-là. Je me demande si je ne devais pas voir un psy. J'dois être maso quand même.

Enfin bref, Petra me voit dans cet état-là et le soupir, j'suis sûr que tout l'étage l'a entendu. Elle me traîne littéralement jusqu'à la salle de repos, sort un anti-cerne de son sac à main et me l'applique. Apparemment, je risquerai de faire fuir les clients.

Ensuite, le reste de ma matinée a été la routine, thé, copie, préparation de pochette. Je vais me robotiser à force. Je retrouve tout le monde à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner. À midi, on a eu le droit à du saumon poché, j'avais jamais goûté. Une pure merveille pour mes papilles. J'en salive à nouveau en y repensant.

Quand on retourne à nos bureaux, je suis attendu par le maître des lieux qui tient à me préparer pour la soirée.

Il s'agit d'un gala qui permet de récolter des fonds pour une œuvre de charité. On se sert aussi de ce genre de soirée pour décrocher de nouveaux contrats. Mon rôle sera uniquement de le suivre et de l'observer sur la façon qu'il procède pour décrocher ses fameux contrats. Sauf que qui dit, gala, dit repas, tenue genre smoking….

Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin de mon après-midi. Le boss, m'a emmené avec lui pour me trouver un costume digne de la société, car comme il me l'a dit : « Je ne compte pas sortir avec un employé de bas étage à ce genre d'événement. »

Toujours aussi aimable. Je monte dans sa voiture avec chauffeur (rien que ça, il doit en avoir du fric) et nous voilà partis vers une boutique de prêt-à-porter pour homme. Dans la voiture, je finis quand même par lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis son appel.

\- Monsieur, pourquoi m'avoir choisi pour vous accompagner ce soir ? Il y a pleins d'employés qui auraient pu faire l'affaire.

\- Tsk. Question conne. Tu n'es pas intelligent ça, c'est sûr. Mais t'as une belle gueule et c'est utile pour vendre. Tu n'auras pas grand-chose à faire : sourire de façon non débile, être poli, savoir manger correctement. Cela ne devrait pas trop être difficile quand même. Sinon j'ne vois même pas pourquoi tu continues de vivre sur cette terre.

\- Bien monsieur, je ferais de mon mieux.

\- J'aime mieux ça.

Je peux te dire que je n'osais pas le regarder. Déjà, il n'aime pas qu'on le fixe et en plus, je suis sûr qu'il devait bien se foutre de moi.

Quand nous fûmes enfin arrivés, un homme m'a pris en charge pendant que Lucifer était conduit dans un coin réservé au meilleur client. On prit mes mesures, on m'a fait essayer quelques costumes. Le boss a eu son mot à dire à chaque fois. À un moment, je me suis senti la brune dans Pretty Woman. Au bout du 5e essayage, on trouva enfin le smoking qui irait avec mon style. En gros, je ressemblais à un pingouin qu'on aurait oublié sur la banquise.

Je pensais qu'on avait fini. Peine perdue, il m'emmena chez le coiffeur afin de, je cite « faites quelque chose de sa tignasse ». Après avoir exprimé ses souhaits au coiffeur, voilà que je me retrouve à me faire masser le cuir chevelu. Oh purée que c'était bon. Ensuite, j'ai pris place sur l'un des fauteuils et en moins de temps qu'il faut le dire, mes cheveux avaient diminué en longueur et ressemblaient enfin à quelque chose. Cela me paraissait franchement bizarre. Moi, j'aimais bien mes cheveux décoiffés et mi-longs.

Je précise de suite que cette coupe de cheveux fut l'une des remontrances de la part de Mikasa. Elle avait même envie d'aller refaire le portrait à mon chef.

Il était presque 17h quand on a enfin réintégré les bureaux. Je pouvais sentir les regards de tout le monde et entendre même les commérages de certains. Je ne fus pas le seul à les avoir entendus.

\- Le prochain qui se la ramène, je le fous à la porte.

Bon ben ça au moins c'était clair.

À 18h, il est entré dans mon bureau, me demandant de le suivre. On s'arrêta au bureau de Petra afin que cette dernière puisse prendre les appels jusque demain 10h. On a rejoint l'ascenseur et là, il se passa quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Il appuya sur l'étage n°33. Non mais je rêve, mon tortionnaire, me fait monter dans ses appartements privés.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, on tombe directement sur un gigantesque salon avec une vu panoramique sur Trost. J'en reste sans voix. Tu n'imagines même pas mon état psychologique. Mon bourreau, dont je fais des rêves érotiques toutes les nuits, me fait monter à son appartement. Il me prévint tout de suite de ne rien dégueulasser. Ça, il fallait que je m'y attende. Il doit avoir des actions chez Mr Propre. A part la taille surdimensionnée des pièces, le mobilier reste sobre. Ça lui ressemble bien.

\- Tu comptes rester comme ça encore des heures ou tu bouges ton cul pour aller te préparer. Ta tenue est sur le lit. Prends une douche avant. Tu empestes la sueur.

Euh comment ça le costard sur le lit ? Sur quel lit ? Et là, je réalise qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chambre et donc qu'un seul lit. Mon cœur manque au moins 3 battements. Je me dirige donc vers la chambre de mon tortionnaire. J'entre dans le sanctuaire interdit. La salle de bains est juste à gauche. Il n'y a pas de porte de séparation entre la salle de bains et la chambre. Ça ressemble plus à une suite.

Je me sens d'un coup gêné, car je le sens derrière moi. Il vient aussi pour se changer. Je me précipite sous la douche. Je mets l'eau froide, je dois reprendre le contrôle sur mon corps qui fume de l'intérieur. J'ai un magma dans le bas du ventre. L'eau froide fait un bien fou. J'attends 5 bonnes minutes avant de sortir de la douche. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre, il n'est plus là. Je respire. Je me hâte de me sécher et de m'habiller. Je regrette que Mikasa ne soit pas là, je ne sais pas faire les nœuds papillon. J'essaye tant bien que mal à faire ressembler à un papillon le bout de tissus. Et là, j'entends un « Tsk, vraiment un empoté » qui provient de l'encadrement de la porte. Il fond sur moi tel Lucky Luke qui tire sur son ombre et défait mon nœud. Il ne lui faut même pas 30s pour me faire un véritable nœud.

Il est 19h30 quand on quitte son appartement. On monte tranquillement (enfin d'apparence, car intérieurement chez moi s'est aussi tendu qu'une corde de pendu). Et nous voilà en route pour la Colossal Tour. Arrivés sur les lieux, nous sommes accueillis par l'initiateur de ce gala, un vieil homme du nom de Pixis sans un cheveu sur la tête. On entre dans une salle où tout brille. Je me sens le prince dans un château. On nous offre un verre de champagne. Mon boss, me prévint de ne pas abuser de l'alcool. Je hoche la tête, trop tendu pour ouvrir la bouche. Et nous voilà donc partis au beau milieu de la foule. On parle avec tellement de monde que je ne retiens pas tous les noms.

Et là, mon journal, je tiens un scoop. Mon chef, déteste la foule. Dès qu'il peut s'écarter du monde, il me tire littéralement par le bras. On reste à chaque fois silencieux. Il reprend contenance avant d'y retourner. On aurait dit un soldat sur un champ de bataille.

Le dîner se passe sans trop de problèmes. J'ai vu défiler des mets que je ne reverrais pas de sitôt. Je suis resté coincé entre mon boss et un autre homme qui m'a fait littéralement du rentre-dedans tout le repas. J'ai senti une aura meurtrière planer au-dessus de moi quand le grand blond du nom d'Erwin, posa une main sur ma cuisse tout en me parlant. Nous avions à peine fini le dessert que Lucifer se leva et s'excusa de devoir partir si vite, mais demain, il avait une réunion très importante. Il me traîne derrière lui. J'ai à peine compris ce qui se passait. On monte dans la voiture, il relève la vitre qui nous séparent du chauffeur. Je commence à avoir peur, très peur. Je vois ma vie défilée devant moi. J'aurais dû dire pardon à ma mère pour toutes les fois où on s'est engueulé.

J'ose lever les yeux vers lui et là, c'est la grande incompréhension. Ses lèvres se retrouvent sur les miennes. Elles ne sont pas douces, mais violentes. Il me mord la lèvre inférieure et je gémis de douleur. J'ne suis peut-être pas si maso que ça vu que j'ai mal. Quand il lâche ma bouche enfin pour reprendre son souffle, il me lance : « Personne que moi n'a le droit de te toucher, morveux. ».

Je ne comprends pas. Je suis encore sous le choc du baiser. Eh merde, c'était mon premier baiser. Il a osé voler mon premier baiser.

On arrive au bureau. Je m'apprête à partir en direction d'une station de taxi.

\- Tu comptes aller où ?

\- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, Monsieur, je souhaite rentrer.

\- Je t'ai dit de prendre une tenue de rechange, non ?

\- Euh oui monsieur.

-Alors suis moi et pas de question.

Me re voilà dans l'ascenseur en direction de l'étage 33. Le chemin est long et le silence est lourd. Quand la porte s'ouvre enfin, il ouvre un placard et range sa veste. Il prend la mienne qui finit au même endroit.

\- Y a qu'un lit, faudra t'y faire. Pose une seule main sur moi et je t'éclate.

Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai mal compris là ? Je dois dormir avec le boss. Je dois dormir dans le même lit que mon fantasme. DIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! Pourquoi me punis-tu de la sorte. Certes, je vais pas à la messe, mais pourquoi m'infliger autant de tentation ? Et pourquoi me menace-t-il de m'éclater alors qu'il m'a volé mon premier baiser ?

Il me fait signe de le suivre et m'indique le côté du lit que j'occuperai. Il se met rapidement en boxer. Je fais de même, mais beaucoup moins vite, ce qui a le chic de l'énerver.

-Mais putain, t'es une vierge ou quoi ? J'aimerais dormir alors magne-toi.

J'ai dû virer au rouge homard. Je l'entends pousser un Tsk. Me voilà en boxer et je glisse le plus rapidement possible sous les draps. Je suis raide comme la justice. Il éteint les lumières et s'allonge de son côté.

Il s'endort rapidement, pendant que moi, je lutte contre mes pulsions primaires. Il m'aura fallu plus de 2h pour pouvoir m'endormir. Je n'osais bouger.

Je ne te raconte pas le lendemain matin le réveil. J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Mes muscles étaient complètement endoloris. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore mal au dos. Je me levais et me préparais rapidement pour cette nouvelle journée. Chose étonnante, le petit-déjeuner était servit. Moi qui pensais m'éclipser discrètement s'était râpé. Il est là sur la console de la cuisine, son regard rivé vers la chambre. À croire qu'il guettait ma réaction du matin.

\- Café léger ou corsé ?

\- Euh léger, merci.

Il me prépare le café, enfin, il met la capsule dans la senseo. Je m'installe à côté de lui. C'est fou, il ne cesse de me fixer, je sens son regard sur moi, mais je n'ose lever la tête. Le petit-déjeuner se passe dans le silence, seul le pianotement sur le clavier de son portable se fait entendre.

\- On fera le point de la soirée ce matin à 9h30. Prends de quoi prendre des notes. Le reste de ta journée sera établi en fonction de la réunion. Dès que t'as finit de manger, débarrasse et va au bureau.

Je me dépêchais donc de terminer et je partis sans demander mon reste. C'est fou, autant moi depuis hier, je suis tout chamboulé, lui par contre, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris pourquoi il s'est autant énervé à la réception et surtout l'élément traumatisant de la soirée : pourquoi il m'a embrassé en disant que personne n'avait le droit de me toucher. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que cela voulait dire. Sans compter que c'était mon premier baiser.

Donc me re voilà au bureau. Descendant de l'étage du dessus, je suis plus qu'en avance.

À 9h30 comme prévu, je suis dans le bureau du boss. Petra, et Erd sont présents.

\- Bon ben vu que la folle n'est pas disponible, on va commencer. Hier soir lors du gala, j'ai pu discuter avec quelques entreprises de Shingensina. Elles seraient intéressées par un partenariat. Erd, je veux une étude précise sur ce que ces entreprises pourraient nous rapporter en termes financiers sur courts et longs termes. Tu travailleras avec Petra pour la récolte des données. Voilà, c'est tout, vous pouvez retourner à votre poste. Jaeger, toi, tu restes, j'ai deux mots à te dire.

Je me disais bien que mon nom n'avait pas était cité de toute la réunion. Je sentais la sueur perlée dans mon dos. Qu'allait-il me réserver ?

\- Eren, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

\- Comment ça monsieur ?

\- Tu m'as foutu dans un sacré merdier. La société immobilière Smith &amp; Cie souhaite entamer une collaboration qui pourrait nous permettre d'économiser 30 % de nos dépenses en immobilier. Mais cet enfoiré d'Erwin ne souhaite négocier qu'avec toi. Donc je suis dans la merde. Apparemment, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. Vu tes capacités, il va te bouffer en moins d'une minute et les négociations ne mèneront à rien.

À ce moment-là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai osé répondre au boss.

\- Monsieur, certes, je viens d'arriver dans la société et je ne suis qu'un novice. Mais laissez moi tenter de mener ses négociations. Je saurai faire attention.

\- Toi ! Attention, laisse moi rire. Il ne veut qu'une chose, te trouer le cul. Une fois qu'il s'en lassera, il ne voudra plus signer.

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez moi faire. Je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive pas et qu'il signe les négociations. 30 % d'économie dans les frais de gestion, cela n'est pas négligeable.

Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'il me passait aux rayons X.

\- De toute façon, on a besoin de cette économie. Mais je vais être très clair, si jamais je constate que t'es passé à la casserole, je ne réponds plus de rien à ton encontre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Le rendez-vous est fixé dans 5 jours. D'ici là, tu vas être briefé par Gunther et Aurouo concernant tous les détails de l'entreprise. Dans une semaine, je ferais le point avec toi. Si tu n'as rien retenu, on annule tout. Ensuite, tu auras une semaine pour t'entraîner à refuser les avances de ce salopard et c'est moi qui vais me charger personnellement de te mettre au pas. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on colporte que mes employés sont des couches partout. Maintenant va me chercher Gunther et Aurouo et ensuite tape le compte-rendu de la réunion. Par contre évite de mettre la fin de la réunion.

Je me suis retiré et je suis allé chercher les deux concernés pour ma formation éclaire. Une fois retourné dans mon bureau, mon cher journal, je me suis écroulé sur mon siège réalisant que j'avais agi sous l'impulsion et que j'avais encore fait une grosse connerie. Je revois encore le grand blond à côté de moi. Je ne vois pas comment lui échapper. Il est plus grand et plus costaud que moi. J'suis sûr qu'il me plaque d'une main. J'en ai des frissons de peur rien que d'y penser. Et le patron qui veut me former à l'éviter. Il pense à s'y prendre comment. Comme pour le baiser. Non mais attend là, je viens de capter, il ne compte pas essayer d'abuser de mon corps jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à le repousser quand même ? Non mais, il a beau être plus petit que moi, je fais comment pour résister alors que je crève de le mettre dans mon lit ou de finir à nouveau dans le siens. Je ne suis vraiment pas net mon journal pour penser à ce genre de chose dans un moment critique.

Bon aller, je finis ma journée du 19. L'après-midi a donc été intense en donner à assimiler. Gunther m'a sorti tout un tas de graphiques sur les données chiffrées de la société. C'est impressionnant les millions que la boîte peut engranger par an. Ma journée, c'est finit à 20h et j'étais tellement crevé par ses dernières 24h que je me suis couché sans venir écrire. J'ai même envoyé balader Mikasa pour une fois. Je sens que ce WE, elle va me faire la fête. Cette nuit là, je rêvais de mon boss et du grand blond. Enfin, je devrais dire, je cauchemardais sur eux. Je me suis senti en plein duel et moi au milieu, un peu comme au moyen âge où il y avait des duels pour avoir la princesse (enfin un truc comme ça).

Le lendemain, la journée d'apprentissage a repris avec Aurouo cette fois. Quand il commence, il ne s'arrête pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'enregistrer la moindre information. Du coup, je me demande si j'étais capable de négocier correctement. La journée s'est finie plus tôt et je suis allé avec les collègues boire un coup, comme c'était prévu. On a super bien rigolé. On a fini dans un karaoké où à tour de rôle, nous avons chanté. Je crois que quand je suis rentré, il devait être 4h du matin. En tout cas là, il est presque 16h. Mikasa n'arrête pas de tambouriner à la porte pour que je sorte de la chambre avant qu'elle ne la démonte et que j'explique mon comportement de ses derniers jours.

C'est donc sur ses derniers mots que je pars affronter mon destin, mon journal adoré. Sache que si je ne devais pas revenir vivant, j'aurais adoré les quelques jours passés avec toi. Souhaite-moi courage.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Négociation 1ère partie

Chapitre 3 : la négociation (1ère partie)

23 juin 2012

Mon ami, le journal,

J'ai survécu à Mikasa. Oui, je l'affirme. En omettant certains détails, je lui ai annoncé qu'on m'avait confié une négociation et qu'on reconnaissait mon talent. Elle ne dit pas grand-chose. Bon, je sais son regard disait ce que les paroles ne disaient pas. Elle doutait sérieusement.

Sinon ben la journée n'a pas changé de celle de vendredi qui était d'apprendre tout sur la société. Gunther est vachement pédagogue, je retiens mieux quand c'est lui que quand c'est Aurouo.

Je n'ai pas trop envie que la semaine se finisse, car vendredi, je passerai la journée avec le boss. Je l'ai vu sur son agenda. C'est pratique quand même d'avoir accès à son agenda électronique, je sais tout ce qu'il fait. Mes rêves érotiques se sont arrêtés. Sûrement parce que je ne le croise pas tellement je suis pris dans la préparation de la négociation.

24 juin 2012

Aurouo a décidé de me faire une interro surprise comme à l'école. Que de souvenir, surtout que je faisais rien au lycée ou au collège vu que cela m'ennuyait. Ben la catastrophe. J'ai retenu que ce que Gunther m'a dit et non Aurouo. Résultat, il n'a pas apprécié et je me suis pris une sacrée remontrance sur mon incapacité à faire quelque chose de correcte. Petra a débarqué en lui demandant de se calmer et qu'il imitait très mal le boss. J'ai passé le reste de la journée à réapprendre de nouveau tout ce qu'Aurouo voulait que je retienne.

25 juin 2012

Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre. Ma tête bourdonne. Je rêve de nom, de chiffre la nuit. Je commence à douter de la réalisation de la négociation. Mikasa est partie en formation pour un moi. Cela me laisse la maison pour moi tout seul, vu que les parents sont jamais là.

26 juin 2012

Dernier jour déjà de bourrage de crâne. Demain, je passe la journée avec le boss. J'appréhende sérieux mon journal. Je ne pense plus qu'à ça que j'en ai presque perdu l'appétit. Mes collègues mon trouvé une petite mine aujourd'hui. Il a fallu que je les rassure. Mais bon après presque une semaine à tout apprendre par cœur, il ne faut pas s'étonner que j'aie des cernes. Je devrais peut-être faire une cure de vitamine.

27 juin 2012

Au secours, mon journal !

J'avais des nœuds à l'estomac toute la nuit et maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Mon boss, c'est un pervers en puissance !

Non mais, m'aider à repousser les avances du blond, je veux bien, mais ses méthodes ne sont pas du tout catholique.

Limite aujourd'hui, je ne me faisais pas violer par lui. Tu te demandes comment cela se pourrait-il mon journal ? Et ben moi, je te le dis, il n'est pas net mon chef. Certes, je rêve de lui la nuit, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ce qu'il a fait.

Tu te demandes bien ce qu'il a pu me faire ? Je n'ose t'en parler tellement j'en suis encore gêné. Dorénavant quand je serais seul avec lui donc lundi, je me sentirais nu comme au jour de ma naissance. Sauf que ce jour-là, pas sûr que j'ai eu autant la trique.

Bon aller je te le dis quand même, mais tu gardes ça pour toi, hein ?

Voilà, je suis arrivé le matin et je prenais connaissance de mes mails quand il est apparu devant moi, le regard terrifiant. J'avais l'impression de passer une inspection pour être sûr de ne pas avoir un faux pli sur ma tenue.

\- Jaeger, suis-moi dans mon bureau.

Je me lève donc et je le suis. On s'arrête au bureau de Petra où il annonce de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte de la matinée. Là, je la sens mal. J'essaye de repasser dans ma tête tout ce que j'ai pu faire depuis qu'on s'est vu la dernière fois y a une semaine et qui aurait pu le mettre en colère. On entre dans le bureau et voilà qui ferme la porte…. À clefs.

Mon cœur commence à paniquer, je suis sûr que je suis plus blanc que Casper. Il tire les rideaux qui donnent sur les autres bureaux et couloirs. Me voilà coupé du monde si jamais je veux appeler à l'aide. Je pense une seconde à m'échapper par la fenêtre, mais je me rappelle rapidement que vu l'étage, on ne pourrait pas m'identifier en bas.

\- Assieds-toi. Gunther et Aurouo m'ont fait un compte-rendu de la semaine avec toi. Apparemment à part quelques données, tu as pratiquement toutes les clefs en main pour présenter la société. Nous allons donc passer à la suite de ta préparation. Je te préviens de suite, je ne compte pas te ménager. Mon objectif qui est désormais le tien aussi est de repousser les avances d'Erwin.

Je sens son regard me regarder de haut en bas. Il lâche un soupir.

\- Bon vu ta carrure, il ne faut pas compter sur ton physique pour le repousser avec force. Je vais déjà t'expliquer qui est Erwin et comment il procède. C'est un salopard, qui aime les jeunes, les garçons qui ont un beau minois et qu'il pourra dominer sans problème. Si en plus, sa proie est vierge alors pour lui cela devient son unique cible et il ne l'a ne lâchera pas. Mais une fois qu'il a assez joué avec, il l'abandonne sans regret et ne signera pas forcément le contrat. Tu as compris ce qui t'attend si tu n'es pas bien préparé.

\- Euh oui monsieur.

\- Bien maintenant passant à la pratique. Tu vas devoir repousser toutes mes avances. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? M'a-t-il demandé avec ses yeux de prédateur qui ne me disait rien de bon.

Je n'eus pas là le temps de répondre, qu'il était pratiquement sur moi. Il avait collé sa chaise contre la mienne et je sentis une main se balader sur le dessus de ma cuisse droite et se diriger vers l'intérieur de la cuisse. Je me crispais illico. Plus tendu que ça, on ne pouvait pas.

\- Réagis bordel, ou tu te feras bouffer en même pas 5 minutes.

Et là le voilà qui pose sa main sur mon entrejambe et appuie dessus. Ni une, ni deux mon journal, je bouscule la chaise en arrière et je me colle dans un coin du bureau. Je ne sais pas qu'elle était ma tête à ce moment, rouge ou blanche. Mais je le vis lui avec un regard meurtrier. Il m'aurait littéralement tué s'il avait des pistolets à la place des yeux. Il poussa un soupir dépité.

\- Putain, ne me dis pas que t'es vraiment puceau ?

Je déglutis. J'ai passé le pire moment de ma vie mon cher journal. Le pire de toute ma misérable vie. Je hochais légèrement la tête.

\- Là, on a un sérieux problème. Faut annuler tout. Tu n'y arriveras décidément pas.

\- Non ! Je vais le faire.

\- Tsk. Ne dis pas de connerie. Regarde-toi bien. T'as la tête d'une vierge allant sur un autel pour le sacrifice.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Laissez moi réessayer.

\- Hors de question.

\- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Retourne à ton bureau.

Ne pouvant pas avoir le dernier mot, je suis donc retourné à mon bureau. J'ai donc passé le reste de ma matinée à déprimer sur mon bureau. À midi, les collègues se demandaient ce qui se passait. Je ne préférais pas leur dire. Petra insista pour que je mange sinon je ne tiendrais pas l'après-midi. Mais voilà, je n'avais plus d'appétit. J'avais échoué.

Soudain, la porte de la cantine s'ouvrit et je vis la cause de ma dépression venir dans notre direction. Plus personne à table ne parlait, attendant que le boss parle.

\- Jaeger, suis-moi de suite. Laisse ton plateau, les autres le débarrasseront à ta place.

Oh mon Dieu, je me suis demandé si ma dernière heure était arrivée. Il me fait entrer à nouveau dans son bureau.

\- Tu passeras le week-end ici. Je vais procéder autrement. Si tu refuses, j'annule tout. Alors veux-tu toujours tenter les négociations.

\- Oui, monsieur. Mais quand vous parlez de procéder autrement, cela veut dire quoi exactement ?

\- Ne pose pas de question, tu verras. Prends juste des affaires de rechange. Maintenant vas étudier le dossier sur la Smith &amp; Cie.

J'ai donc passé l'après-midi à étudier un dossier de plus de 400 pages. De temps en temps des collègues passaient me voir pour essayer plus ou moins discrètement savoir ce qui s'était passé. Je ne leur ai rien révélé.

Voilà donc ma journée de malade. J'appréhende mon week-end. Je vais peut-être te prendre avec moi pour te confier ce qui se passera dès que j'aurais un moment de libre.

En tout cas, mon journal. Pense à moi.

28 juin 2012

Moi Eren JAEGER est mort ce jour.

Je profite de l'absence de mon boss ou plutôt de Levi, car c'est comme ça qu'il veut que je l'appelle. Pourquoi par son prénom ? C'est une longue histoire.

Pourquoi suis-je mort ? Je n'ose te le dire.

Il y a encore quelques heures, j'étais un jeune garçon, beau, désireux de découvrir le monde. Maintenant, je me sens lasse, sale et surtout….

Surtout mon journal…

Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au cul !

Oui, tu as très bien entendu, je me suis fait trouer le cul non pas par Erwin vu qu'on n'est pas le bon jour, mais par Levi !

Comment j'en suis arrivé là, je me le demande encore. Mais je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Je te le dis, maintenant profitant que le loup soit sortit de la bergerie.

Je suis arrivé à 8 heures. À l'accueil, on m'a dit immédiatement que j'étais attendu à l'étage 33. Là, je le sentais déjà mal. Je repensais à ma nuit passée chez lui où je n'avais presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je vis les numéros d'étage passer lentement. Arrivé à destination, je dus attendre que l'on m'ouvre la porte. Bon bien évidemment, il n'y a que Levi qui m'ouvrit l'ascenseur vu que c'est chez lui. Mais quel choc pour moi de me faire accueillir par lui en boxer comme si rien n'était. Mon cœur à ce moment-là a loupé un coche. Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il est beau le matin dans cette tenue.

Non, non, non, je m'égare. Je ne dois pas penser à ça avec ce qu'il a osé me faire.

Attend journal, j'entends du bruit.

Non, rien fausse alerte. Je fais gaffe, il est à l'étage du dessous. Il avait des dossiers à traiter et devrait revenir rapidement pour continuer « ma formation ».

Donc je reprends.

Il m'accueille en boxer et me détaille. Là, je commence à regretter d'être monté. Il me dit de déposer mes affaires dans la chambre près de la commode. J'obéis prestement. Pas trop envie de l'énerver le week-end. C'est quand même lui qui valide les paies.

Il me sert une tasse de café.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas aller par 4 chemins. Vu que repousser pour le moment est un obstacle pour toi, je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte.

\- Euh comment ça Monsieur ?

\- Je vais te prendre ce que je ne veux pas que tu lui donnes. Faut que je te fasse un dessin ou tu as compris.

Là, mon sang quitta mon visage. Je me vis défaillir.

\- Et putain gamin, t'avais moins l'air paniqué hier. Sans compter que quand t'as dormi ici la dernière fois, vu dans l'état où tu as dormi, je ne pense pas que tu rêvais à une fille, surtout en prononçant mon nom.

\- Hein ! Ce n'est pas possible, monsieur.

-Tsk. La prochaine fois, je t'enregistre. Je te préviens morveux, j'suis en week-end. Donc c'est Levi et c'est « tu ». Surtout après ce qui va se passer. C'est compris ?

\- Oui, fis-je la tête ayant enfin viré au rouge.

\- Bien. Maintenant quand t'auras fini ta tasse, tu iras prendre une douche. Ça t'aidera à te détendre et surtout, je ne fais ça que quand c'est propre.

Je me suis donc dirigé vers la salle de bains. Je fis couler l'eau chaude. J'avais l'impression que mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Mon cerveau me disait de fuir rapidement, mais mes jambes m'avaient traîné jusqu'à la salle de bains. Je sentis le temps du trajet, son regard.

Cela ne faisait pas 2 minutes que j'étais sous l'eau chaude que je sentis mon corps se faire plaquer contre la paroi de la douche. Je réprimais un gémissement de douleur.

\- Je viens vérifier que tu n'oublies aucune partie.

J'avais fermé les yeux. Je n'osais regarder. J'avais peur et en même temps, je sentais grandir l'excitation de la découverte de ce qui aller suivre.

Non mon journal, je t'assure, j'ne suis vraiment pas maso.

Note pour moi-même : faudra quand même que j'en parle à Armin.

Je sens son corps plaqué contre le mien. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, tandis que ses mains parcourent mon torse. Ses doigts titillent mes tétons…

Oh bordel mon journal, rien que d'y repenser, cela me lance entre les jambes. S'il me voit comme ça, il va croire que je suis en manque de lui.

Inspire, Expire Eren. Fais le vide en toi. Non, tu ne dois pas t'exciter pour ça quand même.

Il frotte son bassin aux miens. Je laisse échapper un gémissement. Dieu que c'est bon.

\- C'est ça Eren, laisse toi aller. Laisse monter ce flot d'adrénaline.

Sa voix. La vache, sa voix sensuelle, n'est pas sa voix que j'entends tous les jours. Ce n'est plus les ordres secs et les cassages en règle.

Il me lèche le tour de l'oreille et là, je perds mon cerveau. Oui, c'est à ce moment-là, que mon cerveau, c'est mit en mode Black Out.

Sa main arrive sur mon sexe déjà bien tendu. Il le saisit et me ronronne à l'oreille.

\- C'est bien ça. Laisse toi faire.

Il commence un lent va et vient dessus. Mes mains qui prennent appui sur la paroi pour ne pas tomber se serrent. Je commence à haleter.

\- Non, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur. Arrêtez.

\- Tsk. J'ai dit Levi et tu dois me tutoyer. Et non, je n'arrêterai pas. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas, ton corps me dit le contraire.

\- Levi s'il te plaît. Si tu continues, hummmm

\- Si je continue, tu quoi ? Vas-y dis le !

\- Je vais jo...Jouir.

\- Ne te gêne pas pour moi alors, vas-y.

Il me disait ça comme si c'était une chose naturelle. Oui certes, je l'avais souvent fait dans la douche chez moi, comme la plupart des adolescents. Mais j'étais seul dans ma salle de bains. Et oser, me faire, dire des trucs comme ça, il n'y a que lui pour le faire.

Il accélère la cadence et la pression et au bout de quelques minutes, je me libère dans sa main.

\- Hum, rapide avec toi.

Vas-y la douche froide que je me suis prise là. Non mais d'habitude quand c'est moi qui me le fait, je ne fais pas ça en trente seconde non plus. Je prends plus de temps. Mais avec lui, c'est différent. Je contrôle rien.

J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Il me garde dans ses bras. L'eau a nettoyé sa main. Je ne sais pas après comment je suis arrivé sur le lit, mais j'étais allongé, nu sur son lit. Il était à califourchon sur moi et me regarder avec envie.

Oui avec envie. Ses yeux, on aurait dit qu'ils souriaient.

Oh merde l'ascenseur vient de bipper, il arrive. Je reviens à toi rapidement mon journal. Ne m'abandonne pas.


	5. Chapitre 4 : le tableau de bord partie 1

Chapitre 4 : tableau de bord partie 1

1er juin 2012

La binoclarde a déboulé dans mon bureau comme une malade. Je vais finir par la mettre à la porte. Elle me lance qu'elle a trouvé un mec pour moi, histoire que je passe à autre chose. Non mais de quoi elle se mêle. J'vais très bien. Je suis plus avec Erwin, mais normal, c'est moi qui ait lâché cette merde. Résultat, elle veut qu'on le recrute. Mais on n'a pas besoin de personnel supplémentaire en ce moment.

Elle m'a montré la photo qu'elle a prise où il travaille actuellement, une supérette. Il a une belle gueule, je le conçois, mais c'est un gosse et un vendeur de magasin.

Elle me fatigue.

10 juin 2012

Journée de recrutement, la belle gueule avait postulé. Je me demande s'il n'est pas de mèche avec la folle. Je l'ai fait entrer dans le bureau et je lui ai posé quelques questions bateaux. De toute façon, il est le seul que je reçois.

Quand il sort de mon bureau, je remarque qu'il a un sacré cul à croquer.

Finalement, elle n'a peut-être pas tort. On va le prendre et je vais le mettre dans ma poche. Mais hors de question de lui dire merci. Elle serait capable de vouloir étudier nos relations.

17 juin 2012

Le bleu est arrivé ce matin. J'ai passé deux heures hier à lui trouver des tâches à effectuer de son niveau. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je l'ai accepté. Putain, c'est vrai, il est beau gosse, mais quand même. S'il a que le physique, je ne sais pas quoi en faire au travail. Même le thé, il ne sait pas le faire correctement. Je désespère quand je vois les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. J'ai vu sur son bureau et je peux donc l'observer à loisir. Il paraît si innocent avec ses traits fins. Mais je suis sûr que c'est un coquin en puissance.

18 juin 2012

C'est vraiment un boulet. Obligé de lui faire refaire les tâches un nombre incalculable de fois. Je le convoque à mon bureau. Je n'en reviens pas de ce type. Plus je l'engueule et plus il rougit. C'est limite un appel au viol là.

Ça devient dur dès le 2e jour de me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Mais je dois prendre mon temps pour l'emmener dans ma toile.

Bon, j'ai décidé de le prendre avec moi pour aller au gala de charité. Encore ce genre de soirée où l'on perd son temps et on gaspille de l'argent. Mais bon, je vais peut-être décrocher un ou deux accords commerciaux. Je n'espère juste pas rencontrer l'enflure de blond.

J'ai prévu de faire dormir le gamin chez moi. Je pourrais en profiter pour l'inspecter de plus près.

20 juin 2012

Je vais le tuer. Il n'en restera rien. Tout se passait à peu prêt bien jusqu'à ce que je voie qu'Eren se retrouve assit à côté de l'autre connard d'Erwin, mais qu'en plus, il ose lui mettre la main sur la cuisse. Un geste provocateur, car je vois son regard glisser vers moi. Il ne m'a pas fallu 2 min pour chopper le gamin et partir de la réception. Une fois installée dans la voiture, je ne sais pas si c'est le coup de la colère, mais me voilà en train d'embrasser sauvagement mon employé. Quand on se sépare, il est tout essoufflé, ses lèvres sont légèrement gonflées. Il me regarde comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je lui interdis littéralement de se faire toucher par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je le traîne à mon appartement et je lui indique la place qu'il occupe en le menaçant que s'il ose me toucher, je le trucide. Il a l'air complètement gêné de dormir avec moi. Je l'ai vanné ce qui l'a fait réagir et il s'est couché rapidement. Je m'installe et fait semblant de m'endormir rapidement. Je le sens tendu. Il a mis plusieurs heures à s'endormir. Ce matin, je me suis levé tôt. Il dormait comme un nouveau-né. Il dort tellement profondément, que je me laisse tenter à le caresser du dos de la main son dos mis à nu. Je l'entends marmonner. Je tends l'oreille. Il murmure mon prénom.

Sale gosse, qui t'a permis de prononcer mon prénom.

Je finis par me lever pour lire mes mails et préparer le petit-déjeuner. Si je reste trop longtemps près de lui, je ne répondrai plus de rien.

J'aperçois un mail d'Erwin. Cela me met automatiquement de mauvaises humeur. Je lis l'objet. Il est question de faire un partenariat financier.

J'ouvre finalement le mail :

« Salut mon beau petit brun,

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as fui toute la soirée et que tu t'es sauvé comme un voleur. Tu m'as beaucoup déçu. Tu sais que je pense chaque nuit à toi ?

Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour parler du passé. Je souhaite conclure un partenariat immobilier avec ta société. Je sais que tu veux t'implanter dans le nord. Je vais acquérir un site immobilier et suivant ce que tu pourrais me proposer en échange, je pourrais te faire une sacrée ristourne sur tes bureaux.

Une condition pour négocier : je veux négocier uniquement avec le petit jeune que tu gardes précieusement. Il ne lui saura fait aucun mal.

Erwin SMITH »

Comment ose-t-il faire ce genre de chantage. Je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Mon cul oui. Il veut le baiser et quand il s'ennuiera avec son nouveau jouet, il le jettera et il ne signera pas d'accord.

Je fulminais quand j'aperçus Eren se réveiller lentement. Je me mis à soupirer. Je commençais à regretter à l'avoir recruté. Dans quelle merde, je l'avais mis. Je suis vraiment égoïste.

Je ne lui en parle pas avant la fin de la réunion. Je préfère être en privé avec lui. Je lui annonce la couleur et au moment où j'annonce que je vais refuser son offre, il s'exclame avec force qu'il veut le faire. Je n'en reviens pas. Il n'a aucune expérience et il veut aider la boite. Mais moi, je fulmine. Je réfléchis à la solution. Je décide de lui laisser sa chance et je m'organise pour que la partie technique soit vue par Gunther et Aurouo pendant une semaine et moi, je m'occuperai de la partie la plus délicate la dernière semaine. Mon dieu, je vais en avoir du boulot et du souci. J'ai l'impression de prendre 20 ans dans la gueule.

24 juin 2012

Cela fait maintenant 2 jours et demi qu'Eren apprend minutieusement chaque détail de notre société. D'après Gunther, il a du potentiel. Il a même repéré des incohérences. Il m'étonne ce petit. On le prend pour un incapable et pourtant, il peut d'un coup devenir très sérieux.

27 juin 2012

Bon, j'ai peut-être foiré. J'avais oublié une chose importante, c'est un puceau. Résultat, je l'ai brusqué, sûrement effrayé, mais en plus, je le tiens pour responsable. Il me met dans un état. Comment voulez-vous que je reste de marbre fasse à ses gestes provocateurs quand il se penche pour faire le plein de papier du copieur et qu'il tend vers ma baie vitrée son cul. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Il veut vraiment s'investir dans la boîte. Je dois vraiment lui laisser sa chance. Même si cela me dégoûte de ce qui risque de se passer, je vais donc le dépuceler moi-même. S'il doit finir dans le lit d'Erwin, autant que je l'y prépare, même si cela me révulse rien que de penser qu'un autre pose la main sur son corps.

28 juin 2012

Je le pensais un bon coup, mais c'est au-delà de mes espérances. Putain qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Et le morveux qui se dit hétéro. Mon œil oui. Je fais un massacre si Erwin touche à un seul morceau de peau du gamin. Il est à moi et je compte bien le garder.

J'ai pu lire un grand panel d'expression sur son visage, la vibration de son corps à chacun de mes gestes et ses gémissements. Je n'ai jamais connu un tel moment. Du bonheur à l'état pur. Certes, la première fois a été douloureuse pour lui, mais ses yeux ne trompaient pas. J'y ai vu de l'extase. Je compte profiter de lui tout le week-end. Je vais lui faire prendre le pied non-stop. Il ne pourra plus se passer de moi. Oui voilà, c'est un programme plus qu'intéressant.

Ah bordel, je le revois dans la douche, quand je l'ai rejoint et que je l'ai fait jouir dans ma main, quand je me suis frotté à son corps brûlant et que je l'entendais gémir. Que c'était bon.

Le meilleur moment reste dans la chambre, sur le lit. Je me suis mis à califourchon sur lui. Ses yeux se sont grands ouverts. J'ai saisi son visage à deux mains et je l'ai embrassé tendrement. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je suis quelqu'un de possessif et d'intransigeant. Je ne suis pas doux, mais lui me rend agneau. Je force petit à petit ses lèvres et ma langue finit par rencontrer la sienne. Elles entament toutes les deux un ballet. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mon torse. Je pense qu'il a essayé de me repousser, mais pour rien. Il se met à gémir et mes mains descendent le long de son corps, l'explorent à nouveau. Mes lèvres descendent sur sa nuque. Je le mordille, je lui laisse des suçons. Je le marque de mon sceau. Personne ne pourra plus jamais le toucher. Je lui murmure à son oreille : « Tu m'appartiens corps et âme ». Il ne me répond pas par des mots, mais je sens son bassin bouger et nos deux sexes se frottent l'un à l'autre.

Il en veut plus, j'en suis sûr. Je remonte mes mains et je prends dans la commode mon tube de lubrifiant acheté pour l'occasion. Mes lèvres se posent sur l'un de ses tétons tandis que j'ouvre le flacon pour en verser dans l'une de mes mains.

Mes jambes le forcent à s'ouvrir. Je plie mes genoux pour mieux me redresser sans lâcher son téton. J'approche un doigt lubrifié de son intimité. Il a fermé les yeux d'anticipation. Je le rassure en murmurant son prénom et en lui demandant de se détendre de ne pas se focaliser sur ce que je vais faire en bas. J'entre un premier doigt lentement. Il est vachement serré et il se contracte. Ma main libre saisit son sexe et je me mets à le caresser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se détend enfin. J'en profite pour bouger mon doigt et j'en glisse un deuxième. Il laisse échapper une plainte. Il a mal, je le sais. Mais il n'a pas le choix, il doit passer par là pour profiter ensuite de toute la jouissance de se faire pénétrer par moi.

Mon excitation est à son comble. Mais je dois encore patienter. Je ne dois pas le brusquer. Je finis par mettre un 3e doigt et j'entame aussitôt des mouvements pour le dilater le maximum. Il sert les dents. Je le masturbe un peu plus fort et la douleur finie par laisser la place au pur moment de bonheur. Quand je le sens bouger sous moi, je retire mes doigts. Il ouvre les yeux me suppléant du regard. Je sais ce qu'il veut et je ne le fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Je m'enfonce lentement en lui. Nos deux regards sont soudés l'un à l'autre. Je me sens à l'étroit, c'est chaud et humide. Je prononce son prénom dans une longue litanie. Dès que je suis entré jusqu'à la garde, je patiente quelques instants avant de commencer mon va-et-vient. J'y vais lentement pour l'habituer à ma présence en lui. Mais rapidement, il se met à bouger ses hanches et je perds le contrôle.

Putain, c'est tellement bon, que je m'enfonce encore plus loin avec mes coups de reins brutaux. Je heurte sa prostate et je l'entends hurler de plaisir. Je saisis sa verge et je le branle avec la même puissance que je le pénètre. Je le sens rapidement au bord de la jouissance. Moi aussi. Encore quelques coups de reins et nous voici tous les deux aux portes du paradis. Je reprends un peu mon souffle, ma tête reposant sur son torse.

Je me retire de lui et je m'allonge sur le côté. Je le prends dans mes bras. Je lui lance un « putain Eren, t'es encore meilleur que ce que je ne pensais ». C'est la vérité. C'est le meilleur bon coup que j'ai eu. Je l'entends rire légèrement, puis sa respiration se fait plus calme. Au bout d'un moment, je constate qu'il s'est endormi. Je décide de le laisser un peu se reposer, et je me lève pour descendre au bureau pour travailler certains dossiers. Nous continuerons plus tard dans la journée notre entraînement.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Négociation 2ème partie

Chapitre 5 : négociation 2e partie

30 juin 2012

Désolé, mon journal, je n'ai pas pu te parler à nouveau depuis la dernière fois. Faut dire que Levi ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle. Je n'en peux plus. Il m'a littéralement obligé à rester chez lui ce matin pour que je récupère, mais aussi pour que je prépare tranquillement ma présentation de projet. Il m'a laissé toutes les infos que j'avais besoin.

Je profite donc d'être tranquille pour te raconter mon week-end. Ça été deux jours sexe non-stop quasiment. Je peux te dire que mon cul ce matin souffre horriblement. Il a pourtant été doux avec moi, mais faut avouer que passer de 0 relation à je ne sais combien en 48h, ben du coup ça fait très mal.

Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas aimé. J'ai trouvé vraiment bizarre la première fois. Ce ne sont pas ses baisers, ses morsures, ses caresses qui m'ont été bizarres, mais quand il a commencé à entrer dans mon intimité. D'abord avec ses doigts, ensuite avec son sexe.

Note à moi-même : putain pour un type pas très grand qu'est-ce qu'il est bien gaulé.

Cela a été aussi étrange de crier son prénom.

Nous l'avons fait presque dans toutes les pièces. On aurait cru un vampire assoiffé de sexe. Mais à chaque fois avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait. Lui un homme d'habitude froid et distant.

Il m'a raccompagné jusque devant la maison. Quand il a vu la vieille baraque, il a lâché un Tsk de dégoût. Je me suis retourné et j'ai haussé les épaules dans un signe d'impuissance. Que voulait-il que je lui dise. Nous ne venons pas du même milieu. Au moment de descendre de la voiture, il m'a retenu et me déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

3 juillet 2012

Désolé, mon journal, il est tard, mais je viens juste de rentrer. Levi a voulu comme tous les soirs que je reste et comme à chaque soir, on est monté à son appartement et on a couché ensemble. Comme à chaque fois, il m'a murmuré à l'oreille : « Tu m'appartiens corps et âme ». Sauf que jusque maintenant, je ne lui ai jamais dit oui. Je lui appartiens peut-être de corps, mais mon âme, elle est à moi. Mon cœur m'appartient. Certes, j'adore notre relation physique. J'en suis même devenu rapidement accro. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de parler à Armin.

Demain, c'est le grand jour. J'ai commencé à angoisser toute la journée. J'en ai mal aux tripes. Levi a dû le remarquer, car il a fait attention à moi ce soir comme si j'étais une poupée de cristal. Il agit vraiment bizarrement quand on est que tous les deux que des fois, cela m'effraie.

5 juillet 2012

Que c'est-il passé hier soir ?

Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Pourquoi suis-je nu dans le lit avec Levi alors qu'hier, j'étais en train de discuter avec Monsieur SMITH ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me rappelle de rien ?

Mon Cher Journal, j'ai un trou d'au moins 12h dans ma tête.

À côté de moi, Levi semble épuisé et dort profondément.

J'essaye de me souvenir. Je vais retracer toute ma journée. J'ai commencé le matin avec un dernier briefing avec Gunther et Aurouo. Ensuite vers midi, je suis allé à la cantine avec tout le monde. Chacun en a profité pour me donner des conseils.

Ensuite, j'ai passé l'après-midi avec Levi qui m'a rappelé oh combien de fois de faire attention à Erwin, que c'était un manipulateur et tout le tsointsoin. Je suis monté chez lui afin d'aller prendre ma douche et me préparer sous son regard, forcément, il ne voulait pas que j'y aille à moitié débraillé.

Bon petit aparté mon journal, je te le redis, nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Entre lui et moi, c'est n'est que euh, comment te dire, sexuel.

Allez, je reprends mon fil de pensées. Je suis donc parti avec l'une des voitures de la boite et un chauffeur, vu que je n'ai pas encore le permis.

J'avais rendez-vous dans un restaurant chic en haut de la grande tour. J'étais assez mal à l'aise. Quand je suis arrivé, on m'a amené à une table où Erwin était déjà là. J'ai eu peur d'être en retard, mais non en fait, c'était lui qui était en avance. Il avait déjà commandé l'apéritif. Je me rappelle avoir était très stressé. C'est qu'il est imposant comme type. Je comprends pourquoi Levi m'avait répété toute l'après-midi de me méfier de lui.

Il a commencé à me questionner sur mes raisons d'être dans la société et comme Gunther me l'a bien appris, j'ai coupé court au questionnement d'ordre non-professionnel et qui ne répondait pas au but de notre rencontre de ce soir. Cela le fit rire. Nous avons fini par entamer les discussions plus sérieuses tout en sirotant la coupe de kir. On nous a pris les commandes.

Erwin est vraiment dur en négociation. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucun souvenir de la fin de celle-ci. Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est qu'on en était au dessert et qu'il me disait qu'il devait réfléchir à l'offre de publicité qu'on pouvait lui offrir. Et là, j'ai commencé à me sentir vraiment pas bien. Je me suis excusé et je suis allé rapidement aux toilettes. J'avais le feu dans le bas-ventre et je sentais une érection alors que rien n'avait était fait pour en arriver dans ce sens. Ma tête me tournait et pourtant, je n'avais bu qu'un apéritif. Il y a eu un bruit derrière et un grand corps qui m'a encerclé de ses bras. La voix, cette voix…

C'était celle d'Erwin. Il me demandait si tout allait bien, que j'avais l'air pâle et il voulait me raccompagner. J'essayais de le repousser, mais j'ai senti mes forces m'abandonner. Il a approché sa bouche de mon oreille et m'a murmuré quelque chose du genre de "ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi".

Et là, un grand fracas, mais je n'ai plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Je sens que mon corps tombe à terre. Oui à terre, c'est glacé comme le carrelage. Je me mets à gémir tellement mon érection me fait mal. Je sens des bras petits, mais forts me redresser et une voix que je reconnais. C'est Levi. Il a l'air paniqué, mais je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Non mais attend là, je percute, Erwin a essayé d'abuser de moi dans les toilettes d'un restaurant !

Je me revois rouvrir les yeux à plusieurs reprises et j'entends de nouveaux Levi, qui ne me lâche pas. Il me dit de m'accrocher, que bientôt, on sera à la maison, que tout est fini, que l'autre connard ne m'approchera plus jamais. Il s'excuse même de m'avoir jeté en pâté au loup.

Je reperds conscience et je me réveille plus tard allongé sur le lit. La douleur de mon entrejambe est insupportable.

Oui, je me rappelle, Levi me déshabillait rapidement et quand il a vu l'état d'excitation de mon sexe, il m'a demandé ce que j'avais bu durant la soirée. Je lui répétais que de l'eau et rien d'autre. Puis d'un coup, je m'étais rappelé du kir qui avait été servit avant mon arrivé.

Oui tout me revient maintenant.

Levi m'a annoncé que j'avais été bel et bien drogué et que mon état d'excitation allait durer plusieurs heures. Je me suis mis à pleurer, car je souffrais et que je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir comme ça longtemps.

Il s'est rapproché de mon oreille et m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas me laisser comme ça.

Oh mon dieu, Levi a passé la nuit à essayer de me soulager pour ne pas que je devienne fou. Il a pris avec ses mains mon sexe pour le masturber. Il a aussi utilisé sa bouche à plusieurs reprises et surtout, je m'en souviens vaguement, mais j'en suis sur, il s'est empalé sur moi de nombreuses fois. Levi a passé la nuit à me faire l'amour alors que je n'étais qu'à moitié conscient de ce qu'il se passait. À chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il s'excusait. Maintenant, il dort, complètement épuisé par cette nuit blanche.

Je m'en veux, car je n'ai pas été assez prudent. Mes larmes coulent. Je suis vraiment qu'un raté.

J'entends le froissement des draps. Je relève la tête et je le vois. Il me fixe de ses yeux endormis encore.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Eren ?

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout.

\- Tsk. T'as pas à t'excuser. C'est de la faute de l'autre connard. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais régler ça rapidement. Rallonge-toi pour le moment et repose-toi.

Je n'osais pas trop lui désobéir et je me suis recouché la boule au ventre. Je sens son corps se coller à moi et ses bras m'entourent. Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou. Je me sens mieux, comme rassuré et je me rendors.

C'est le milieu de l'après-midi quand je me réveille à nouveau. La place à côté de moi est vide et froide. Je me lève péniblement. Mes muscles me font horriblement souffrir, sans compter de ma tête qui va exploser. Je me dirige vers la douche en titubant et je vais prendre une douche. Non que je me sente chez moi, mais je me sens sale.

J'allume l'eau chaude et je rentre dedans. Mes jambes ne me portent malheureusement pas longtemps et je m'écroule dans la douche. J'entends des pas derrière moi.

\- Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Eren ? Tu aurais dû m'appeler. Tu ne peux pas marcher seul pour le moment. Tu as eu une sacrée dose de drogue dans le sang.

Je ne lui réponds pas, mes yeux pleurent à nouveau, je me sens si épuisé. Il coupe l'eau et m'aide à me redresser. Je tente de le repousser, mais le manque de force est trop important pour résister. Il glisse un de ses bras sous mon épaule et m'emmène plus loin dans la salle de bains. Je remarque là une baignoire. Il me porte et me dépose dedans. Il fait couler de l'eau chaude. Je me tourne vers son visage. Ses yeux n'expriment rien du tout comme à chaque fois. Il sait rester maître de ses sentiments. Je lui demanderai un jour de m'apprendre à contrôler mes émotions. Je me sens bien là et je sens ses mains me laver mon corps. Je ferme les yeux….

5 juillet 2012

Putain de merde, je vais le buter dès qu'Eren ira mieux. Comment a-t-il pu seulement lui faire ça. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser y aller. J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct qui me soufflait prudence.

Maintenant, Eren est allongé nu dans mon lit. La drogue se dissipe lentement. Mike doit passer dans l'après-midi pour voir comment il va. Je suis épuisé quand je repense à cette soirée.

J'ai laissé Eren y aller seul certes, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le suivre avec Erd. Nous avons pris une table un peu en décalé. Je vois Eren et Erwin qui ont l'air de discuter. Eren a l'air de se braquer. Je le vois serrer un poing sous la table. Si jamais ce salop essaye quoique ce soit je le pulvérise. Erd me dit de garder mon calme. Mais comment garder mon calme quand on connaît le prédateur qu'est l'autre enflure.

Je laisse le soin à Erd de commander, moi, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois les surveiller.

Pour le moment tout à l'air de bien se passer. Mais je n'aime pas cette lueur dans le regard d'Erwin.

Bâtard, qu'est-ce que tu prépares comme sale coup ?

Soudain, j'aperçois Eren qui se lève et chancelle. Il se dirige vers les toilettes. Erwin se lève à son tour. Je ne peux plus attendre plus. Je me lève et part en direction des toilettes, suivit de près par Erd. J'ouvre la porte en grand et je vois Erwin qui a glissé ses mains sous les vêtements d'Eren. Mon sang ne fit qu'une tour. Je pousse violemment l'ordure loin d'Eren qui tombe à terre. Je me précipite sur ce dernier. Ses yeux sont fermés, son corps est brûlant. Il gémit. Je sens son érection évidente. Je tourne la tête vers Erwin qui est maintenu par Erd.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ordure ?

\- Moi rien voyons. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il accepte tout et n'importe quoi. Je me doutais bien que tu ne sois pas très loin pour veiller sur lui. Sinon tu aurais annulé le rendez vous. Au fait, c'est un sacré négociateur. Il a failli vraiment me convaincre. Il est vraiment intéressant….

\- Ta gueule ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ta voix. Erd occupe toi de lui et règle l'addition. Je ramène Eren à l'appartement. On se retrouve demain fin de matinée.

\- Pas de problème, patron.

Je porte Eren, dans mes bras. Il est si fragile. Je me glisse avec lui dans la voiture. Je demande au chauffeur de faire vite. Le gamin continu de gémir. Il sert les dents, il a mal. Je pense savoir quelle drogue il a utilisé. Le pauvre, il va passer la pire nuit de sa vie. J'espère qu'il tiendra le coup. Je vais devoir, l'aider et le soulager durant les prochaines heures pour ne pas qu'il pète un câble. Tout le long du trajet, je lui parle, même s'il ne m'écoute pas. Je le rassure, je l'embrasse sur le front, la joue. Je n'ose saisir ses lèvres. Je m'en veux et le tiens dans mes bras tout le long du trajet qui paraît si long.

Quand on arrive, je me dépêche de prendre l'ascenseur et je file à la maison. Il commence à s'agiter. Je le dépose délicatement sur le lit. Il ouvre péniblement les yeux, mais ses yeux sont vides pour une fois.

\- Eren. Est-ce que tu m'entends gamin ? Tiens le coup, ça va aller. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Et là, je vois une scène sortie de l'irréel, il s'agite violemment à ses paroles. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui a pus lui dire l'autre connard pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

Je n'ai pas le choix. Je le plaque au lit essayant de le calmer. Je l'embrasse près de l'oreille et je lui murmure sans cesse : « Eren, c'est moi Levi ».

Il me faut 10 bonnes minutes pour le calmer. Quand enfin, il se calme, il sert les dents. Son érection et trop compressée. Je n'ai pas de solution que de le déshabiller. Je n'aime pas faire ça quand il n'est pas maître de lui. Mais si je ne le fais pas, pas sûr que je le retrouve demain en un morceau.

Son sexe se tend au maximum. Du liquide s'en écoule déjà un peu. Je le prends dans mes mains et je le masturbe afin que la pression se relâche rapidement. Il jouit une première fois, mais rapidement son érection recommence. Putain de drogue.

Je me rends à la salle de bains où je me déshabille et je prends quelques serviettes. Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin. Je retourne près de lui et je vois que la tension est de nouveau intenable pour lui. Je soupire en pensant aux souffrances qu'il doit ressentir, car là, ce n'est pas du bonheur, mais de la douleur à l'état pur. Cette fois, je prends son sexe dans ma bouche. Il se cambre, mais je le maintiens avec les mains. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse mal en cas de réactions non contrôlées. Je l'entends m'appeler. Oui, il prononce mon nom. Il me demande de l'aide. Je ne lui fais pas dire deux fois. J'avale son sexe jusqu'à la garde. Ma langue en fait, le tour pendant que ma bouche fait de long va et vient. Je le sens qu'il va bientôt jouir à nouveau, mais je ne me retire pas. Cela sera ma punition pour l'avoir abandonné. Il se lâche dans ma bouche. J'ai du mal à avaler tellement c'est amer. Mais je le fais quand même.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le re voilà au bord de la souffrance. J'ai profité de l'accalmie pour me soulager moi-même, car même si j'ai peur pour lui, mon corps réagit autrement. Je me suis préparé pour la suite des événements. Quand revient le moment de le soulager pour la 3e fois, je m'empale sur lui. Je me dégoûte de lui faire subir tout ça. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne m'étais pas laissé pénétrer et c'est dur. Mais pas le temps d'attendre, je dois le faire jouir rapidement pour que la tension retombe.

La nuit est très longue. J'ai l'impression que les heures ne passent pas et surtout que les crises d'Eren durent. Entre deux crises, j'ai appelé Mike, un pote et médecin. Il me confirme que vu la description des symptômes, c'est une drogue. Je lui demande de passer en fin de matinée, car je m'inquiète pour le petit.

Il est 5h du matin quand Eren se calme enfin. Je m'effondre à côté de lui et je ne tarde pas à tomber dans un sommeil très agité.

Je l'entends bouger à côté de moi. Je me redresse. Je suis vraiment inquiet. Il ne se souvient de rien apparemment vu son regard. Puis d'un coup ça doit lui revenir et son visage se crispe sous l'horreur de la nuit passée. Comment le blâmer. Je lui demande de se rallonger. Il me regarde et obéit sans broncher. Oh Eren, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Je me colle à lui et je le sers dans mes bras. Il se rendort rapidement. J'attends un moment comme ça avant de me lever. Il est bientôt 11h et Mike doit venir.

Il ne tarde pas. Il me regarde et plisse le nez. Il me sermonne sur mon propre état, mais je balaie ma santé d'une main et lui montre le lit où se trouve Eren. Il s'y dirige et me dit de rester dans le salon. Je tourne en rond pendant plus d'un quart d'heure. Quand enfin la porte s'ouvre, je me jette littéralement à son col.

\- Du calme Levi où je sors une aiguille pour toi aussi.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il est fatigué. La drogue a du mal à s'évacuer. Il en a peut-être encore pour 24h. Je lui ai fait une prise de sang pour voir si je trouve tous les composants. Mais dit voir ce ne serait pas Erwin derrière tout ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ce connard.

\- Tu as l'air de tenir énormément à ce gamin.

\- Tsk.

\- Écoute, je repasse lundi. D'ici là, il ne doit pas bouger de là et encore moins se déplacer seul. Si jamais tu sens que cela s'aggrave, appelle-moi et je le ferais hospitaliser.

\- Merci

\- Pas de quoi. Je te dois bien ça.

Il partit rapidement, car sa copine Nanaba l'attend en bas. Peu de temps après Erd fait son entrée. Il me raconte ce qui s'est passé après mon départ. Je le remercie pour son aide. Je lui donne des nouvelles d'Eren. Il ne reste pas longtemps et rentre chez lui.

Je décide de faire le ménage histoire de m'occuper l'esprit, le temps que le gamin se réveille à nouveau.

Il est presque 15h quand je l'entends se lever. Merde le sol n'est pas encore sec et donc je ne peux pas le rejoindre pour le stopper. Et si je l'appelle en lui gueulant dessus, il risque de prendre peur. J'entends le bruit de la douche et le bruit d'une chute. Et voilà pourquoi il ne devait pas se lever. Je sais qu'il doit se sentir sale, mais il doit rester calme.

Je me précipite à la salle de bains et je le saisis. Je le conduis vers la baignoire. Elle sert tellement peu souvent qu'elle est comme neuve. Je le glisse dedans et je fais couler de l'eau chaude. Il est si fragile avec ce visage que j'ai qu'une envie : le protéger ou même le surprotéger. Je prends un gant et le gel douche et je commence à le nettoyer doucement. Il se détend et ferme, les yeux. Je lui parle doucement à son oreille.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Hum.

\- Écoute, j'ai dû faire venir le médecin tout à l'heure.

Je le sens se raidir aussitôt. Il veut se débattre, mais je l'en empêche.

\- Eren écoute moi bordel jusqu'à la fin. C'est un ami à moi. Il veut que tu te reposes pendant deux jours au moins. Il repassera ici lundi. Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux lui faire confiance. Tu n'es responsable de rien.

\- Je n'ai pas été assez vigilant. J'aurais jamais dû boire le verre de kir qui était là avant mon arrivé. J'suis vraiment désolé. Résultat la société n'aura pas la négociation.

\- Putain Eren. Ne pense pas à ça. Un connard t'a drogué pour te violer et toi tout ce qui t'emmerde, c'est l'échec. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas échoué. Avant qu'on lui arrange le portrait, il nous a avoués que tu avais super bien négocié. Donc maintenant ne pense qu'à une chose, te reposer et te remettre de cette épreuve. Jusque lundi tu resteras ici. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui.

Je me suis peut-être un peu emporté contre lui, mais il n'est pas croyable comme gosse. Tout ce qui l'inquiète, c'est le boulot. Je ne pensais pas qu'il voulait autant s'investir dans la société. Dans un sens, ça me fait chaud au cœur.

Une fois lavé et rincé, je l'aide à se sécher et je lui ramène un de mes boxers. Malgré notre différence de taille, il rentre très bien dedans. Je l'emmène jusqu'au canapé. Je fais un plateau télé et je m'installe à côté de lui. On ne parle pas. On se regarde un film. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je le sens glisser contre moi. Il s'endort à nouveau. Je ne veux pas le bouger, alors on reste comme ça et je finis à mon tour par m'endormir.


	7. Chapitre 6 : interrogations et sentiment

Chère lectrice et cher lecteur, après presque une semaine d'attente, voici la suite du week-end ^^. Ben oui je vais quand même le finir ce week-end.

allez petit tour des Reviews avant tout :

S-Lay L : ben tu sais trop de plaisir fait souffrir chez les mecs ^^. Eren lui en veut, mais il veut tellement réussir dans la vie quelque chose, qu'il essaye de faire abstraction.

P'titeLilith : "Levi" sort de ce corps lol. Difficile de s'en remettre ou pas. Faut voir ce qui va se passer ci-dessous.

Lolosawyer : Il est trop souvent le gentil Erwin. Moi quand je regarde l'animé ou je lis le manga, il me fait penser à un sadique ^^. Du coup j'ai décidé pour une fois de lui faire porter le rôle du vilain pas beau lol.

Dreadaeleon : Levi a été le jouet d'Erwin, mais a su prendre la large. Erwin cherche par tous les moyens à se venger.

Attention ceci a été rédigé en étant en partie dans la tête d'un jeune adulte. Forcément ce sera le bordel ^^. Au programme des doutes et beaucoup de tendresse à la manière bisounours lol. Profitez en bien, le véritable Levi reviendra au prochain chapitre (ben oui quoi, j'vais pas le faire passer pour un nounours toute l'histoire ^^). Lemon au mot un peu cru pour les âmes sensibles ^^.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

6 juillet 2014

Mon cher journal,

Je ne sais pas encore comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans le lit de Levi. La dernière fois j'étais sur le canapé avec lui en train de regarder la télé.

La drogue a l'air d'avoir disparu de mon corps, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Enfin pour le moment car en me réveillant ce matin, j'ai osé jeté un oeil sur mon portable qui était sur la table de chevet. Quelle horreur de constater que j'avais une vingtaine d'appels en absence et autant de SMS, si ce n'était pas plus de la part de Mikasa. Comme d'habitude de mes parents que dalle. C'est là qu'on voit toute l'importance que l'on peut avoir pour les parents.

Tout en parcourant les messages qui au fur et à mesure de la lecture devenait menaçant, je sentis des yeux au-dessus de moi.

Le bond que j'ai fait quand j'ai vu que c'était Levi qui lisait en même temps que moi les messages.

\- C'est ta soeur ?

\- Oui. Comme y avait personne pour le week-end à la maison, je n'ai pas laissé de mots. Mais apparemment elle est rentrée plus tôt que prévu.

Au même moment mon portable vibra. C'était de nouveau Mikasa. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de décrocher, que Levi s'en est emparé et a décroché à ma place.

\- Eren ! Enfin tu décroches. t'es où ? Rentre à la maison tout de suite.

\- Ecoutes gamine. Eren est pris pour le week-end par le boulot. Il ne rentrera que quand il aura finit. Pas la peine de le harceler comme ça. Je me suis fait comprendre ?

Il n'a pas laissé le temps à Mikasa de répondre qu'il lui a littéralement raccroché au nez et a coupé mon portable.

\- Non, mais de quoi elle se mêle celle là. T'es majeur que je sache.

Je le regarde interloqué, mon journal. Il a raccroché au nez de ma soeur et déjà dans ma tête, j'imagine les pires représailles de sa part quand je rentrerai.

\- Levi, t'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu sais pas de quoi elle est capable, lui dis-je blanc comme un linge

\- Tsk, qu'elle ose ne serait-se lever le petit doigt et on verra qui mord le plus. Eren, les filles si tu les mets pas au pas dès le départ c'est cause perdue. C'est pour ça que je préfère les mecs. Ils sont moins chiants.

\- Euh c'est pas ça le problème. Toi tu risqueras peut-être rien, mais moi, j'vais vivre l'enfer au moins une semaine.

\- Putain Eren, faut que tu arrêtes de te faire marcher dessus. Tu dois t'imposer sinon tu n'arriveras à rien.

\- Ca je le savais déjà. Merci de m'enterrer un peu plus.

\- C'est pas pour t'enterrer. Mais le fait que tu sois si fragile de caractère, regarde ce qui a faillit arriver vendredi soir.

Levi a touché un point sensible. Je me suis mis aussitôt en mode auto défense. Je me suis levé pour quitter la chambre. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire face encore pour ce qui s'était passé. Je ressens encore une forte honte en moi d'avoir était si faible et qu'il ait dû intervenir.

Mais Levi en a décidé autrement car il me rattrape aisément par le poignet et me serre contre lui. Je l'entends s'excuser à mon oreille. Je n'ose le croire. Je me retourne et je le fixe avec des yeux interrogateurs. Je lui demande pourquoi il s'excuse car c'est moi qui n'est pas était vigilant. Lui il se reproche de m'avoir livré en pâture.

Ma tête va exploser là. faut que je fasse le point sur ma vie depuis 3 semaines :

J'ai décroché un job d'homme à tout faire surtout les tâches les plus ingrates

j'ai un patron qui est plus que maniaque et exigeant

je me suis retrouvé impliqué dans une soirée de charité où deux hommes apparemment me voulaient et dont l'un m'a volé mon premier baisé

je veux prouver mes aptitudes pour faire un bon négociateur

Le patron accepte et me programme une formation intense qui finit par une partie de jambe en l'air.

depuis une semaine, je me fais sauter par ce patron soit disant pour me préparer au pire

vendredi soir je n'ai pas été assez prudent et j'ai faillit finir violé

on est dimanche et je m'engueule avec le dit patron comme un vieux couple….

Qu'elle est ma véritable relation avec Levi ? Je le fixe le regard perdu dans le vide

\- Oy gamin, ça va?

\- Non ça va pas. Rien ne va.

\- Hein! Comment ça? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? T'as besoin que je rappelle le toubib?

\- Nonnnnnnn ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je dois remettre mes idées au clair. C'est pas normal tout ça.

\- Eh Eren! Qu'est ce qui n'est pas normal ? Putain arrête tes conneries, tu commences à me faire flipper la.

J'arrive à m'extraire de ses bras et je fonce à la salle de bain. Je fais couler de l'eau froide. Cela fait du bien. Je me demande pourquoi j'en viens à me poser la question de ce que je suis pour Levi. Je vois pas pourquoi je me la pose. Il est mon patron et moi son subordonné.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? C'est pas normal que je pense comme ça.

Allez Eren, inspire profondément, expire. Inspire, expire.

Je dois vraiment avoir un grain pour me poser des questions comme ça.

Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Je dois rester loin de Levi. Il perturbe trop mes émotions. Mais de penser que je vais m'éloigner de lui même qu'un peu, me rend bizarre. J'ai l'impression de déprimer d'un coup.

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Je me remets à penser à mes rapports avec Levi et je me mets à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Mon coeur s'emballe. C'est pas bon tout ça.

Je sors rapidement de la salle de bain, je me sèche et enfile un boxer propre. Je prends mon téléphone. Je regarde vers le salon, Levi est occupé dans la lecture de ses mails. Même un dimanche faut qu'il travaille. J'ai une envie d'éteindre son ordinateur.

Non, non, non faut que je me calme.

Je décide d'envoyer un sms à Armin. Faut que je lui demande conseil.

A Armin :

Salut vieille branche, comment ça va?

Je patiente tranquillement, même si au fond de moi je ne suis pas tranquille. Ca bouillonne en moi. Je n'arrive pas à tenir en place. Mon téléphone vibre.

De Armin :

Ah un revenant! Ca fait longtemps. Comment va ?

A Armin :

Pas très bien et toi?

De Armin :

Super, Reiner a trouvé un appart plus grand pour nous. Raconte toi ?

A Armin :

J'ai un souci. J'couche avec mon patron.

De Armin : 

Quoi? T'as viré de bord et tu me le dis que maintenant?

De Armin :

Non mais attends, ton patron ? T'es amoureux de ton boss ?

A Armin : 

Non! Enfin je pense pas. C'est compliqué.

De Armin :

Raconte tout et oublie rien.

A Armin :

il m'a embrassé un soir et j'ai finit dans son lit. Mais c'est lui qui a commencé.

De Armin :

Ouais peut être. T'as aimé ? Tu lui as mise ou il te l'a mise ?

Merde connerie de faites. J'aurais pas dû lui en parler finalement. Qu'est ce que je peux lui répondre. Je jette un oeil vers le salon et Levi est toujours affairé sur son PC.

A Armin :

C'est lui qui l'as mise et à moins d'être sado, ça fait mal.

De Armin :

MDR. Vous l'avez fait combien de fois ?

A Armin :

Tous les jours depuis 1 semaine.

De Armin :

Donc t'aimes les queues. Maintenant est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ?

A Armin :

J'en sais rien. C'est embrouillé dans ma tête.

De Armin :

Comment ça ?

A Armin :

Ben, je me dis que je suis pas bien dans ma tête pour faire ça et quand je pense à m'éloigner, je déprime.

De Armin :

Et lui est-ce qu'il t'aime ?

A Armin :

Je pense pas.

De Armin :

T'as un sérieux problème alors.

Faut que tu saches rapidement.

Par contre pour toi c'est clair que t'es accro.

Tu sais ça se commande pas ce genre de chose . Allez tiens moi au jus. Je te laisse Reiner me fait son show :).

Bon je suis pas plus avancé qu'avant. Ma tête est lourde, très lourde avec toutes ses questions. Je lève la tête et je ne vois plus Levi. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je sens deux bras m'encercler.

\- Je croyais que le portable devait rester éteint.

\- Parles pour toi tu étais sur ton PC.

\- Tu es parti en me plantant la, je te rappelles. Mais dis voir, c'est qui ce Armin ? Il a l'air d'en savoir des choses sur les queues.

\- Je…. je …. jevoispasdequoituparles.

\- Hum, fait pas l'innocent, ça fait 5 min que je lis derrière toi vos échanges. Alors comme ça t'as toujours mal ? Pourtant c'est pas ce que tes cris me disent à chaque fois et t'as pas l'air de ne pas aimer.

Je vire au cramoisi. Il ose parler sexe comme on parle de recette de cuisine.

\- D'ailleurs, que dirais-tu si on recommençait maintenant pour voir si cela te fait vraiment mal?

\- Euh…

\- Tu ne dis pas non apparemment. Jouons un peu. On va prendre tout notre temps.

Je sens son souffle chaud près de mon oreille et cela me donne des frissons.

Mon journal ce qui va suivre n'est pas pour tes chastes pages.

Il dépose de nombreux baisers derrière mon oreille, sur ma nuque, en haut du dos. Eh oui j'avais oublié de m'habiller. Ses mains me tiennent par la taille, m'empêchant de bouger. Ses pouces font des cercles autour de mes reins. Sa langue se ballade le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me sens fondre.

Comment dire non. Je suis définitivement une cause perdu, mais tant pis, car j'aime ce qu'il me fait.

Il me pousse vers l'avant et je me retrouve sur le ventre. Il se met à califourchon sur mes fesses. Quand il se penche, je sens quelque chose de dur. Non, ne me dit pas qu'il a déjà une érection ?

Ses mains parcourent mon dos. Je me détend un peu plus à chaque passage de ses doigts de fée. J'adore ses massages. Il est vraiment doué en tout. C'est un dieu.

Sa langue dessine des cercles là où ses mains sont passées. Je me mets à frissonner de pur bonheur et je laisse passer de ma bouche un gémissement.

Sa bouche se rapproche de mon oreille.

\- Alors Eren, tu veux toujours que j'arrête ?

\- Non, lui soupire-je

C'est tellement bon que je n'ai pas envie que cela s'arrête.

Il frotte son érection contre mes fesses. Je sens que la mienne gonfle de plus en plus. Il me torture lentement. Une de ses mains vient caresser l'entrée de mon intimité. Mon bassin bouge de lui même. Il se retire de sur moi. Je laisse passer une plainte. J'ai aussitôt froid. Mais cela ne dure pas longtemps, car déjà il me retourne et se remet à califourchon. Cette fois ses fesses se frottent à mon sexe tendu. Il soupire. Il ne sourit pas. Non ça c'est pas son truc, mais ses yeux trahissent son bonheur. Nos regards sont tous les deux accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Il m'embrasse tendrement et je lui réponds. Je le laisse parcourir ma bouche avec sa langue. C'est si divin. Ses mains caressent mes joues. Il est si tendre avec moi que sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, une larme coule le long de ma joue. Il l'a remarque. Sa langue suis le sillon jusqu'à mon oeil. Je ferme la paupière et il y dépose un doux baiser. Ses mains descendent lentement le long de ma gorge, sur mon torse. Il s'arrête sur mes tétons qu'il pince légèrement. Ma réaction est immédiate. Je me cambre et gémis. Je sens un sourire sur mon torse. Mes réactions ont l'air de plaire à Levi. Il se met à me lécher les deux bourgeons tendus. Je trouve qu'il fait de plus en plus chaud. Mon sexe est de plus en plus dur.

Instinctivement mes mains vont dans ses cheveux et lui pressent légèrement la tête pour qu'il descende encore plus bas. Il comprend ma demande et descend. Mais trop lentement à mon goût. Il s'arrête à mon nombril qu'il lèche avidement.

Trois de ses doigts viennent dans ma bouche. Je les suce longuement. Quand ils sont assez humides à son goût, il les retire. Il écarte mes jambes et se place entre elles.

Il se mets à me lécher le bout du gland. Je me cambre à nouveau et cris de plaisir. Il en profite pour insérer un doigt dans mon intimité. Je ne le sens pas tellement je suis détendu. Il ne tarde pas à faire entrer un deuxième. Il entame aussitôt un mouvement de ciseau. Le troisième doigt les rejoint rapidement. Sa bouche a gobé tout mon sexe et il le pompe sans retenu. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai l'impression de mourir de plaisir.

\- Le...vi…. Je vais…..plus ...tenir.

Sans répondre ouvertement, sa bouche quitte mon sexe et ses doigts mon intimité. Je profite du peu de répis, pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle, mais sa bouche vient prendre possession de la mienne. J'arrive malgré le magma qui brûle en moi à lui saisir son sexe et à entamer un mouvement de va et vient rapide. Il est aussi tendu que moi. Il me fait lâcher, soulève mon bassin. Il le présente à l'entrée de mon intimité et entre rapidement jusqu'à la garde.

Il m'a tellement détendu que je ne ressents que bonheur à l'état pur. Il lâche un râle de plaisir.

Il commence tout de suite un mouvement lent. Il se retire très lentement pour revenir avec force. Il tape rapidement contre ma prostate et m'arrache des hurlements de joie. Je deviens complètement fou, tellement c'est bon.

\- Tu vois Eren….. C'est ça que j'aime chez toi….. Tes réactions…. quand je t'excite…. ta timidité…. tes gémissements…. ta peau…. ton cul…. ton sexe….ton innocence….. J'aime vraiment tout chez toi.

Il me disait ses paroles tout en me pilonnant de plus en plus vite. Mon cerveau les enregistre sans les comprendre sur le moment. Je me sens arriver au bout. Je vais bientôt jouir. Je crois que lui aussi vu la vitesse à laquelle il se déchaîne en moi.

\- Le...vi…

\- Bor..del….. Eren je t'aime.

Il me lance ça au même moment où il lâche sa semence en moi. J'écarquille les yeux et mon sexe se libère sur nos ventres.

Il se laisse tomber sur moi. Nous sommes tout les deux essoufflés. Mes bras viennent le serrer contre moi. Je ne veux pas le lâcher.

Il se retire, mais reste sur mon torse. Nos respirations commencent à se calmer. Je réalise toujours pas. Il m'a bien dit "je t'aime" ? J'ai pas rêvé ?

\- Levi ?

\- Chut gamin, ne gâche rien.

Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou.

Au secours mon journal, qu'est ce que je vais faire? Mon patron m'aime vraiment!

Le 06 juillet 2012,

La journée a super mal commencé. Eren a eu l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Est-ce parce qu'il m'en veut pour vendredi soir? J'en sais foutrement rien. Bon il y a je pense le fait que j'ai chopé son portable pour décrocher et répondre à sa connasse de soeur de lui foutre la paix. Putain de famille qu'il a.

Il s'est levé et j'ai voulu le rattraper, mais il a finit par s'isoler dans la salle de bain. J'entends l'eau de la douche. J'en profite pour verrouiller l'accès à l'ascenseur.

Je m'installe devant mon PC histoire de modifier mon planning de lundi.

Je le vois sortir de la salle de bain. Il est en boxer et s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit. Putain, il est bandant dans cette position, ses cheveux encore un peu humide.

J'en reviens toujours pas de réagir comme ça pour un gosse. Je pensais vraiment pas tomber à nouveau amoureux. Quoique avec l'autre ordure, je parlerai plutôt d'erreur de jeunesse.

Tient, Eren a rallumé son portable. Il me jette un coup d'oeil et je fais comme si j'étais occupé. Il s'active à envoyer des SMS. Si jamais il ose contacter sa pimbêche de soeur, je le fais passer par la fenêtre.

Je me lève et me dirige discrètement vers la chambre. Il ne me remarque même pas. Je m'installe derrière lui et je passe en mode curieux. Il échange des SMS avec un certain Armin.

"c'est lui qui me l'a mise", " ça fait mal", "t'aime les queues"

Putain le gosse parle de nous à un étranger.

Soudain je vois que l'autre lui demande s'il m'aime. Eren répond qu'il ne sait pas. L'autre lui demande aussitôt si moi je l'aime et là je tombe des nus en lisant sa réponse. Il ne pense pas que je l'aime. Bordel, et ce qui se passe entre nous, c'est quoi pour lui de la merde peut être. Comme ça il pense que je ne l'aime pas. Bon ben va falloir employer les grands moyens. Si après il comprend pas, alors je l'attacherai au lit et abuserai de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne et qu'il ne puisse vraiment plus se passer une seconde de moi.

Je n'hésite pas et l'emprisonne dans mes bras. Mes lèvres s'attaquent à son cou. Il est d'abord réticent. Mes mains lui massent les reins. Il commence à se détendre. Je vais tellement le détendre qu'il ne me sentira même pas le pénétrer tout à l'heure. Rien que d'y penser, mon sexe se redresse. Patience, ton tour viendra en temps et heure.

Je torture lentement Eren avec mes mains et ma bouche. Je le retourne et me frotte volontairement à son sexe. Je vois dans ses yeux de l'extase. Oh mais mon petit agneau, tu vas voir où je vais t'emmener. Tu m'en redemanderas.

Je descend lentement vers son sexe avec ma bouche. Je sais que c'est ça qu'il veut. Il pousse avec ses mains ma tête.

Pour cette fois-ci je ne lui tiendrais pas rigueur d'être passif. La prochaine fois, il devra me satisfaire entièrement. Pendant qu'il humidifie mes doigts, je le taquine avec ma langue.

Je lui lève un peu les hanches et je glisse un doigt. Hum que c'est agréable. Il n'est même pas tendu. Apparemment je l'ai bien préparé. Je n'hésite pas à lui en mettre un deuxième, puis rapidement le troisième. Oh putain que c'est bon, il se détend tellement vite, que mon sexe palpite de plus en plus. Il est déjà lui même au bord de la rupture. Il est temps de passer au chose sérieuse, ma bouche quitte son sexe non sans l'aspirer à fond une dernière fois, mes doigts sortent de son trou. Je capture sa bouche et je m'enfonce au plus profond. Je me retiens de crier de bonheur, tellement la plénitude est au rendez-vous. Je suis au paradis du cul. J'ai du mal à me retenir.

Je prends quand même mon temps et je lui susurre à l'oreille tout en m'enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus profondément en lui ce que je pense de lui. Puis au moment où j'éjacule en lui je lui lâche un "je t'aime". Je le vois ouvrir grand les yeux et il me rejoint aussitôt.

Mission accomplit. Je crois qu'il a comprit. Je m'effondre en sueur et essoufflé sur lui. Je reste un moment sans bouger, il m'entoure de ses bras. Je finis par me retirer avant que cela se resserre, mais je ne bouge pas de sur lui, je suis bien. Il veut me dire quelque chose ou plutôt me poser une question, mais je l'en empêche. Je ne me répéterai pas, ce n'est pas mon genre.

On reste un long moment dans cette position. J'entends soudain son estomac le rappeler à l'ordre. Je redresse ma tête et le regarde rougir. Moi aussi je commence à avoir faim. Il ne doit pas être loin de midi. Je me lève et je le tire vers la salle de bain. Il ne résiste pas et me suit. On prend rapidement une douche. On s'habille rapidement. Je lui propose d'aller manger à l'extérieur. J'ai une petite idée où on pourrait bien manger et être tranquille. Il nous faut une heure pour y arriver. C'est une auberge où la cuisine est simple mais très bonne. Je lui dis de prendre ce qu'il a envie.

Il ressemble à un gosse qu'on emmène au parc d'attraction. C'est fou comme on peut lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Décidément, je m'attache de plus en plus à lui.

Prochaine étape : le faire emménager à l'appart.


	8. Chapitre 7 : règlement de compte

Chapitre 7 : règlement de comptes

Le 07 juillet 2012

Finalement, cela a été facile de garder Eren près de moi une nuit de plus. Après le restaurant, on a été se balader et nous sommes rentrés. Il s'est collé à moi et s'est endormi rapidement.

Ce matin est plus difficile, car il veut aller travailler et je l'en empêche catégoriquement. Il doit attendre le passage du toubib.

Erd me rejoint à 9h au bureau pour mettre en place la contre-attaque contre cette enflure d'Erwin. J'ai toujours pu faire confiance à Erd, il m'a aidé à m'en sortir quand j'ai eu le courage de fuir Erwin et il m'a aidé à monter la société que je mène d'une main de fer. C'est l'employé de l'ombre.

\- Bonjour patron.

\- Salut Erd. Merci encore pour vendredi soir. Mais maintenant, je compte bien me venger de ce qu'il a fait au gamin. Je vais programmer une rencontre, mais cette fois sur notre territoire. J'aurais ainsi toutes les cartes en main.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? On ne sait jamais ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Cela pourrait se retourner contre vous.

\- Tu as donc peu de confiance en moi. Ça fait plaisir. Je compte sur ton aide bien évidemment pour le cas où cela tournerait mal. Ne crois pas que je vais me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans avoir pensé à tous les scénarios possibles. De plus, il faudra assurer une protection à Eren. Ce connard utilisera tous les moyens possibles pour m'atteindre et me détruire, j'en suis sûr. J'ai réussi à le retenir tout le week-end chez moi, mais il va vouloir retourner chez lui ce jour. Vois avec ton équipe de sécurité pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un qui le suit.

\- Tu peux compter sur mes hommes. Il aura toujours une ombre collée à lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur ton obligeance. Je vais programmer pour jeudi soir notre rencontre. Elle se fera dans nos locaux. Je souhaite que tu installes quelques caméras dans la salle 301.

\- Bien.

\- Bon Mike, ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Eren réintégrera le travail sûrement dans la journée. On se revoit plus tard.

La sécurité d'Eren est devenue ma priorité. Faut dire que je me sens responsable des emmerdes dans lesquelles je l'ai entraîné. Si je n'avais pas craqué pour son cul, il serait tranquille sans le moindre problème. Je maudis cette binoclarde de m'avoir poussé à le rencontrer et à l'embaucher.

Je regagne l'appartement pour attendre Mike. Quand je franchis le seuil, je suis étonné de trouver Eren concentré sur un quelconque travail. Pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir donné quoique ce soit. Je m'approche donc de lui pour voir ce qu'il fait. Il réalise des caricatures dans un bloc à dessin. Je remarque qu'il y a une date.

\- Fais moi voir !

\- Ahhhhh, s'écrit le gamin en basculant en arrière de surprise.

J'ai le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se brise la nuque par terre.

\- Fais attention bordel. Je ne t'ai pas dit de te tuer, mais de me montrer ton travail.

\- C'est rien du tout, je m'occupe en attendant le médecin, même si je ne vois pas l'utilité. Je vais beaucoup mieux.

\- Montre.

Il me tend son cahier à croquis. Je constate qu'il en a fait plus d'une vingtaine. En dessous de chaque dessin il y a une date et un commentaire. Les dates et les commentaires me disent vaguement quelques choses. Soudain, c'est le déclic. Il s'agit des éditos de notre journal. Comme ça, le gamin est doué en dessin. Même si pour certains le trait est maladroit, je trouve qu'il représente assez fidèlement l'édito. Une idée à ce moment-là me traverse l'esprit.

\- Eren, tu dessines depuis longtemps ?

\- J'ai toujours aimé dessiner. Le dessin me permet de retenir plus facilement les choses.

\- Tu caricatures les éditos depuis combien de temps ?

\- Oh là, je ne sais plus vraiment. Cela fait quelques années. J'ai l'habitude chez moi de sélectionner des articles et de les retranscrire en caricatures pour mon plaisir. Mais c'est juste un passe-temps.

\- Cela te dirait de travailler sur l'édito avec Mobilt ? C'est lui qui est chargé de les rédiger.

\- Euh c'est-à-dire que…

\- Écoute, c'est oui ou non. C'est une opportunité. Tes dessins pourraient ajouter une valeur à notre journal et décrocher de nouveaux lecteurs.

\- J'accepte alors.

\- Bien, nous discuterons plus tard pour les modalités.

Mike arrive comme à son habitude pile à l'heure. Il examina Eren. Comme prévu, il peut reprendre son travail. Mike n'hésite pas à me prendre à part pour me signaler que je suis peut-être allé un peu fort sur le corps du gamin, car la dernière fois qu'il l'a examiné, il n'avait pas de suçon sur tout le corps. Non mais de quoi il se mêle. Je ne me gêne pas pour le remettre à sa place, ce qui me vaut un éclat de rire de sa part. Juste avant de partir, il me prévient qu'il a vu Erwin et qu'il avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son comportement. Je dois me méfier selon lui. Le flair de Mike est toujours excellent pour les coups foireux. Je le remercie et je redescends avec Eren à notre étage de travail.

Tout le monde nous regarde, mais je les ignore. Le gamin a plus de mal lui a ignorer. Il n'a pas encore l'habitude. Je lui demande de patienter dans mon bureau, le temps d'aller voir Mobilt pour lui montrer les dessins qu'il a réalisés et lui soumettre mon idée, même si je sais que c'est moi et moi seul qui aurait le dernier mot. Mobilt trouve l'idée originale et propose qu'Eren de se mettre au travail pour l'édito de demain, qu'il a presque fini de rédiger.

Je retourne à mon bureau et j'annonce à Eren que l'affaire est conclue et que désormais, il va travailler en collaboration avec Mobilt. On va déjà faire 1 mois d'essai pour voir si on a des retours positifs.

Le 07 juillet 2012

Je m'ennuie à mourir dans l'appartement. Levi m'a interdit d'en bouger tant que Mike n'était pas passé me voir. Pourtant, je lui ai certifié que j'allais très bien et que je voulais travailler. Mais pas moyen de négocier avec lui. Ce qu'il peut être chiant de ce côté-ci. Même son côté maniaque l'est moins, c'est pour dire.

Je profite de mon temps libre alors pour faire quelques dessins avec les coupures de presse que j'ai sélectionnées. J'adore dessiner et surtout caricaturer certains événements de la vie, surtout des politiciens. J'étais tellement concentré sur mon dessin que je n'ai pas entendu Levi rentrer. Quand il exigea de voir ce que je faisais, je fis un bond en arrière comme un gosse qui se serait fait prendre sur le lieu d'une bêtise.

Écoute mon journal, tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles, mais Levi, il apprécie mes dessins et souhaite que je travaille avec Mobilt sur les éditos. J'ai un peu hésité, mais s'il apprécie mon travail alors qu'il est vachement exigeant, je ne peux que dire oui.

Après le passage de Mike, j'ai enfin pu descendre. J'ai patienté dans le bureau de Levi la réponse de Mobilt qui ne s'est pas fait attendre.

J'ai passé mon après-midi à réaliser plusieurs caricatures pour l'édito. Elles ont été ensuite présentées à Levi qui en a retenu une seule. Cela me fait bizarre de ne plus me faire engueuler dès que je présente un travail. Ça en viendrait même à me manquer presque.

J'ai réussi ce soir à rentrer chez moi. Mikasa est déjà repartie, mais elle m'a laissé un mot comme quoi à son retour, on devrait avoir une explication. Je trouve d'un coup l'appartement bien vide. Pourtant, je ne suis resté que le temps d'un week-end chez Levi, mais sa présence semble me manquait. Je me sens vide et mon lit est inconfortable. Je me sens seul.

J'hésite à lui envoyer un sms, je sais qu'il déteste qu'on le dérange comme il déteste la poussière. D'ailleurs en parlant de ménage, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il a pas été fait dans ma chambre, mais cela doit au moins faire 1 mois vu l'état.

Le 11 juillet 2012

J'ai rencontré comme prévu ce connard. Je le tiens dans ma main, maintenant. Il croit avoir gagné, mais j'ai maintenant toutes les preuves que j'ai besoin pour le faire plonger. Il n'a pas le choix dorénavant, soit il signe l'accord entre nos deux entreprises, soit, il ira réfléchir en prison. Il n'a pas perdu son habitude dès qu'il boit trop, il parle beaucoup. Et moi, il croit que je ne tiens pas l'alcool, alors que c'est le contraire.

En dix ans, il n'a pas changé. Il fait toujours ses coups en douce, dans le dos des gens. Ils les enculent bien profond et leur soutire la plupart du temps des millions. Il m'a parlé de ses magouilles actuelles qui marchent fort.

Par contre, ce salaud a osé revenir sur le passé. Sur les événements qui nous avaient conduit à nous rencontrer. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui pourquoi j'étais si faible ce soir-là ? C'est vrai, je sortais d'une rupture douloureuse, mon petit ami de l'époque Farlan avait mis fin à ses jours, car à l'époque, les gens comme nous n'étaient pas bien vus. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui les mentalités n'ont pas tellement changé. On subissait régulièrement les brimades, les humiliations de nos camarades de faculté. Cela faisait 2 ans que Farlan et moi sortions ensemble. La faculté que nous avions choisie, nous avait permis de partager le même appartement et de vivre pleinement notre relation. Mais voilà, autant moi, j'avais appris à faire fi de tout, autant mon petit ami, c'était une autre paire de manche et plus d'une fois, je rentrais pour le trouver prostré sur le canapé. Cela me peinait beaucoup, même si je ne le montrais pas.

Un jour en rentrant de la fac, j'ai trouvé son message me disant adieu. La police a débarqué peu de temps après pour m'annoncer qu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps de Farlan au fond du fleuve. Je me suis senti anéantie et j'ai commencé à écumer les bars. J'en avais la haine envers ce monde si injuste et cruel. Et c'est un soir, un mois après la mort de mon amant que j'ai rencontré Erwin. J'en étais à mon 7e verre de vodka et je commençais à somnoler sur le comptoir. Il s'est approché de moi et a entamé la discussion. Moi, je ne faisais que de l'insulter, mais cela ne l'a pas dérangé. Il m'offrit plusieurs verres à boire. Au moment où je devais rentrer, je me suis senti partir dans l'inconscience. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits le lendemain, j'étais dans le lit d'Erwin, complètement nu. Il ne m'a pas lâché pendant près d'un an. J'étais devenu son jouet sexuel. Je n'allais plus en cours. J'étais comme prisonnier chez lui. Au bout d'un an, il a commencé à baisser sa garde et un matin où il était parti au travail, j'ai profité pour fuir. Ce fut Erd qui m'a ramassé dans la rue. Il a pris soin de moi. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai remonté la pente en ayant qu'un seul objectif : écraser Erwin. Avec Erd, on a monté le journal et au bout de deux ans, il est devenu ce qu'il est devenu. Le journal n°1 du pays. Erd est attaché à la sécurité. Il a su recruter du personnel plus qu'efficace. Je lui fais entièrement confiance.

Dire que ce salopard a osé parler du passé comme si cela avait été de bons souvenirs. Rien que d'y penser cela me rend malade. Faut que je me calme. Une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien.

Le 12 juillet 2012

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai eu l'appel de l'accueil du bâtiment hier après ma douche pour me signaler qu'Eren était en bas et désirait monter me voir. J'autorise aussitôt. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi il demande encore l'autorisation.

C'est vrai en y repensant, cette semaine, on ne s'est presque pas vu sauf pour le choix des caricatures pour l'édition du lendemain. J'étais tellement pris par ma vengeance que je l'ai négligé. Cela ne me ressemble vraiment pas.

Il franchit l'ascenseur. Je l'accueille en boxer. Il rougit et baisse les yeux. Je vois qu'il a l'air gêné et son air le rend tellement mignon.

\- Désolé de venir te déranger à cette heure.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, rien. Je… J'aimerai…

\- Accouche ! Ce n'est pas en bégayant que je comprendrais quoi que ce soit.

\- estcequejepeuxrestercheztoicettenuit ?

Il avait dit la phrase d'une traite qu'il me fallut une bonne minute pour décoder le tout. Mon silence a paru le déstabiliser et je crois qu'il l'a pris pour un non. Il commença à faire demi-tour et s'excusa pour le dérangement. Je l'attrape par le bras et je le tourne vers moi. Je capture ses lèvres. Je n'osais espérer entendre un jour ce genre de demande de sa part. Notre baiser n'est pas doux. Je pouvais sentir dedans le manque de contact durant toute la semaine. Ses mains agrippèrent ma tête, sa langue forçait ma bouche à la recherche de ma langue. Mes mains sur ses hanches, je le poussais petit à petit vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Je le guidais plus ou moins vers le canapé. J'avais besoin de lui, il avait besoin de moi. Le peu que nos bouches se séparaient, elles revenaient rapidement se rejoindre avec plus de brutalité. Ses jambes heurtèrent le canapé enfin et je le fis basculer dessus tout en gardant le contact de nos lèvres. Il lâcha un gémissement. Mes mains commencèrent à lui retirer ses vêtements. Il y avait trop couches qui nous séparaient. Il se retrouva rapidement en caleçon. Je pouvais enfin sentir son corps chaud sous le mien. C'était une sensation grisante. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos. J'abandonnais sa bouche pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Je le mordis, il cria sous l'effet de surprise. Je léchais l'endroit de la morsure. Je venais de le marquer à nouveau. J'avais besoin de lui maintenant, il fallait que je le possède. Je devais oublier l'autre connard et il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait me le faire oublier.

Je ne sais pas s'il lisait dans mes pensées, mais je sentis mon boxer glisser. Je fis de même avec le sien. Nos sexes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Eren gémissait de plus en plus.

-Eren, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps. Je dois te préparer.

\- Non prend moi comme ça. S'il te plaît, j'en ai trop besoin.

-Tu es sûr. Ça risque de te faire vachement mal.

\- Prends-moi maintenant Levi !

J'écarquillais les yeux, mais pour une fois, je lui obéis. D'habitude, on obéit plus à mes ordres que moi, je ne dois obéir. Mais venant de lui, c'était si bon. Je me plaçais entre ses jambes. Il redressa son bassin. Je retins ma respiration en le pénétrant d'un coup. C'était hyper serré. Il serra les dents. Je ne bougeais pas pour le moment. Je ne voulais pas lui faire plus mal. Je lui pris ses lèvres et je l'embrassais langoureusement. Une de mes mains se glissa entre nous et je saisis son sexe. Je me mis à le branler lentement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à bouger et je pris cela pour le signal de départ. Je me retirais lentement de lui pour revenir rapidement heurtant sa prostate. Il lâcha des cris de douleur et plaisir mélangés.

\- Plus fort s'il te plaît Levi.

Cette phrase fut l'élément déclencheur et je ne me retenais plus. J'y allais toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Nos râles se mélangèrent. Nous avons fini par jouir en même temps. Je tombais sur son torse, épuisé et essoufflé. Ils nous fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver notre calme.

\- T'es sûr que tout va bien Eren ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as rien pris de pas légale ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être si entreprenant.

\- Non, non, je suis clean. Mais j'ai passé une semaine chez moi seul à réfléchir. Je ne peux pas t'enlever de ma tête. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi que cela en était douloureux les nuits. Je ne pouvais pas patienter demain matin pour venir te voir. J'avais besoin de te voir immédiatement, je sais que je ne suis qu'un stupide gamin, pas doué, tête en l'air. Mais quand je suis loin de toi, je me sens vide. Dans ma tête, ça tourne pas très clair en ce moment.

\- Oy gamin. C'est une déclaration que tu me fais là.

\- Non, non , non. Enfin, je ne sais pas.

Je riais intérieurement, car on aurait dit vraiment un gosse. Il était super mignon. Il était littéralement en train de me dire qu'il craquait pour moi, mais n'arrivait pas encore à s'en convaincre. C'était un sacré avantage qu'il soit franc quand il parlait. J'hésitais à le taquiner un peu sur cette déclaration. Mais ayant pitié de lui ce soir, je décidais de le laisser tranquille. Je reviendrais dessus le lendemain.

Bon ben le résultat fut que je dus reprendre une douche. Eren en avait profité pour faire à manger. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, j'avais une petite faim. C'est qu'il prenait de plus en plus ses aises ici. Finalement le faire déménager ne sera peut-être pas si difficile que cela.

Le 12 juillet 2012

Cher Journal,

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier soir, mais j'ai craqué. J'ai fait ce que je ne pensais jamais faire. Moi Eren Jaeger, j'ai passé une semaine pratiquement à me morfondre toutes les nuits chez moi. Il n'y avait personne et je me sentais horriblement seul. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever Levi de ma tête. Même quand je finissais par dormir, je rêvais de lui. J'avais envie de lui, de le sentir contre moi, de l'entendre me charrier… J'avais envie qu'il s'occupe de moi. Toute la semaine, j'ai eu du travail à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Faut dire que faire des caricatures me plaît beaucoup. Je me sens à ma place. Mais voilà, je n'ai presque pas vu Levi de la semaine. Et là, je me rends compte que je ne peux plus me passer de lui.

Je pensais tellement à lui que sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis rendu chez lui. Quand l'hôtesse d'accueil m'indiqua de prendre l'ascenseur, qu'il m'attendait chez lui, je me suis mis à réfléchir, me demandant si j'avais bien fait. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir la réponse, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et une vision du paradis se trouva devant moi. Levi m'accueillit en boxer uniquement. Vas-y de garder son calme et de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Bon, le fait de savoir que c'est Levi me suffit pour me retenir.

Il me demande ce que je fais là, mais je perds tous les moyens et la seule chose que je lui sors, c'est que j'ai envie de dormir avec lui. Putain, il va me prendre pour un con et se foutre de moi. Il ne prononce pas un mot. Il ne doit pas vouloir de moi. Je me retourne et m'apprête à partir quand il saisit un de mes bras, me retourne et m'embrasse. Je réponds aussitôt à son baiser. C'est bon, trop bon bordel.

Je me rends compte que j'étais grave en manque. Il me pousse vers le canapé. Je ne peux pas attendre, je le veux tout de suite et maintenant. Du coup quand il me dit qu'il doit me préparer, je refuse, je veux qu'il me pénètre maintenant. Il me regarde, et je le vois retenir sa respiration au moment où il force mon intimité. Putain ça fait mal. Je ne pensais pas que cela ferait si mal que ça. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête. Je me mets à bouger en même temps qu'il essaye de me détendre. Bientôt la douleur n'est remplacée pas le plaisir. Oh la vache que c'est bon. On finit par venir ensemble. Il reste un moment dans mes bras. C'est tellement bon de le sentir contre moi.

Il m'a autorisé à rester chez lui, je suis content. Je ne passerais pas le week-end tout seul. Pendant qu'il est à la douche, je prépare un petit dîner. Je ne sais pas cuisiner grand-chose, mais je trouve de quoi faire un risotto. Quand il sort de la douche, il vient s'accouder au piano de la cuisine. Il a mis un peu de musique. Je sens ses yeux me regarder. Moi, je lui tourne le dos, surveillant la cuisson. Quand je me retourne pour lui demander de surveiller la cuisson le temps que j'aille à la douche, je remarque qu'il est toujours en boxer, mais il a rajouté un tee-shirt. Ses cheveux ruissellent un peu. Il est tellement craquant.

Il accepte de surveiller et au passage, je lui vole un baiser, le surprenant et je fonce à la douche. J'en ai gravement besoin.

La soirée se passe tranquillement. Il me demande si je me plais à mon nouveau poste. Il est presque deux heures du matin quand nous nous endormons, exténué par une nouvelle partie de sexe.


	9. chapitre 8 : l'enlèvement

Attention le chapitre ci-dessous contient des scène de violence sexuelle.

Chapitre 8 : enlèvement

Le 17 juillet 2012 - 17h00

Où suis-je ? Pourquoi tout est si flou ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Toutes ses questions trottent dans ma tête. Je me sens bizarre mon journal. J'ouvre les yeux lentement. La lumière m'éblouit. J'entends vaguement une musique douce et de l'eau couler. Je veux bouger mes mains vers mon visage, mais je me rends compte d'un coup que je ne peux pas bouger.

Je suis complètement réveillé maintenant et regarde vers mes mains. Elles sont attachées à un montant de lit. Je réalise aussitôt que mes pieds sont aussi attachés, mais au pied du lit et que je suis entièrement nu.

Bordel, c'est quoi ce truc de fou. Mais je suis où. Je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois pas grand chose. Les murs sont sobres, il y a une table de chevet à côté de moi et une porte en face d'où sort de la lumière et de la vapeur d'eau. Cela doit être une salle de bains.

Mais comment j'ai fait pour arriver ici. J'essaye de me libérer tout en essayant de me rappeler ce qui a bien pu se passer. Putain, j'espère que c'est juste un rêve ou une mauvaise blague de Levi.

L'eau s'arrête, j'entends des bruits de pas qui s'arrête au pied du lit. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé. On va donc pouvoir jouer ensemble.

Le 17 juillet 2012 - 09h00

Putain de sale gosse, mais t'es passé où ? Je te jure que t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour le retard. Erd est revenu de chez le gosse.

\- Patron, on a un problème.

\- ah ouais, je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

\- Nous avons fouillé sa maison. Nous avons trouvé des traces de lutte. Il y avait aussi du sang. Mais apparemment personne dans l'entourage n'a vu quoi que ce soit.

\- Ce n'est pas bon ça. J'vous avais pourtant bien dit de l'avoir à l'œil quand il n'était pas avec moi.

\- Je t'assure patron que celui qui était de faction sera sanctionné comme il faut.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui ramènera Eren. Retourne la ville si besoin, mais retrouve moi ce gamin.

Le 17 juillet 2012 - 23h00

Je suis à mon appartement. Erd n'a toujours aucune trace du gamin. Mais bordel, où est-ce que tu es Eren ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Es-tu au moins encore vivant ?

Je fais les 100 pas dans l'appartement. Je regarde sans cesse mon portable.

Mon téléphone d'appartement sonne.

\- Oui ?

\- Désolé, monsieur de vous déranger à cette heure tardive, mais on vient de déposer à l'accueil une enveloppe et signalant que cela était urgent.

\- Je viens le chercher de suite.

Je prends mon pass et je descends aussi vite que l'ascenseur le permet. Je me dirige vers l'accueil et je prends l'enveloppe que j'ouvre. Il y a un DVD dedans et une lettre.

" Le jeu ne fait que commencer"

Putain, c'est quoi cette merde. Je froisse le papier et remonte à l'appartement. J'appelle Erd pour qu'il se ramène illico. Je contacte aussi Hanji et Gunther. Je vais, je sens avoir besoin de mon équipe de choc.

Je mets le DVD dans la lecture, allume la télé et là dès la première image, l'horreur se lit sur mon visage.

Non pas possible, pourquoi ?

Le 17 juillet 2012 - 17h15

Non pas lui. Je suis en plein cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller. La panique commence à gagner tout mon corps. Je me débats pour me défaire des liens qui m'attachent.

\- Te débattre ne sert à rien pour le moment mon petit cœur.

\- Laissez moi partir ordure.

\- Que de vilains mots dans une si petite bouche. Je vais devoir t'apprendre les bonnes manières Eren.

\- Libérez-moi. Je ne vous ai rien fait.

\- Rien fait. Ce n'est pas beau de mentir. Ne m'as-tu pas volé quelque chose de précieux ?

\- Je ne vous ai jamais rien volé. Arrêtez vos délires.

\- Tssss. Tu m'as volé la seule chose à laquelle je tiens et tu vas devoir payer pour cela.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vous aurais volé dans ces cas-là ?

\- Levi.

Je restais sans voix devant cette affirmation. Non pas Levi. Il n'est qu'à moi. Il n'a jamais été à quelqu'un.

\- Au fait, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas si je te filme. Je veux enregistrer toutes les émotions que ton visage va pouvoir m'offrir cette nuit. Je veux graver les moments où tu me supplieras, ramperas à mes pieds.

\- Jamais je ne ramperais, ni ne supplierais un être tel que vous.

\- On verra bien.

Il se déplace vers le fond de la pièce et diminue l'intensité de la lumière. Il se dirige ensuite vers une table que je n'avais pas remarquée et il y balade sa main droite.

\- Voyons par quoi je vais pouvoir commencer. Tu veux qu'on y aille en douceur ou tu aimes y ailler brutalement ? Hein Eren, dit moi ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

\- Que t'ailles crever en enfer.

\- Tss Tss Tss. Je vois. On va déjà corriger cette vilaine bouche. Je pense que cela fera l'affaire.

Le 17 juillet 2012 -23h30

Erennnnnnnnnnnnn!

Mes doigts se posent sur l'écran plat. Mon visage se crispe de douleur.

Pourquoi !Pourquoi !

Eren est la devant moi, attaché à un lit les bras et les jambes écartés.

Quelqu'un lui parle, mais sa voix est déformée, mais je comprends toute leur conversation. Eren lui répond, limite lui crache au visage.

La porte d'ascenseur s'ouvre derrière moi mais je ne m'en souci pas. Toute l'équipe est là. J'entends le cri horrifié d'Hanji derrière moi.

\- Levi, non.

\- Pas un mot binoclarde.

\- Patron ne regardait pas ça. Vous vous faites du mal, intervint Erd.

\- Retrouvez-moi ce lieu tout de suite. D'après l'heure sur le bas du DVD, cela fait 7h qu'Eren subit ça. Trouvez-moi l'endroit où ce connard à oser l'enfermer.

\- Tout de suite.

J'entends les pas d'Hanji qui se précipite à l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son bureau. Mes yeux ne quittent pas la scène d'horreur qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Erd veut me relever, Gunther lui veut éteindre l'écran. Je refuse et les envois chier.

La colère monte en moi. Non pas de la colère, de la haine. Une haine inimaginable pour celui qui ose lui faire ça.

Eren, je t'en prie tiens le coup. Bientôt, je serais à tes côtés et je tuerais de mes mains le salop qui te fait ça.

Le 17 juillet - 18h00

L'ordure m'a bâillonné la bouche avec une sorte de bâton attaché avec des lanières en cuir. Mes yeux lui lancent un regard incendiaire. Attend connard que je puisse me libérer.

Il retourne vers la table et je le vois prendre une cravache. Oh putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il a en tête ?

\- Alors Eren, comment te sens-tu dans cette position ? Cela ne doit pas être très agréable. Quand je te regarde comme ça, je me dis que ton corps est un appel à la luxure. Dis-moi comment tu t'y es pris pour me voler Levi ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, il est fou. À l'aide ! Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver putain.

CLAC

Aieeeeeeeee. Mon souffle se coupe sous le coup de cravache reçu que le torse. Des larmes montent à mes yeux. Non, je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne dois pas montrer la moindre faiblesse. Je le vois sourire. C'est un sadique. Je me débats de plus en plus pour lui échapper. Mes poignets et mes chevilles me brûlent.

CLAC

Un cri étouffé s'échappe de ma gorge. Mon corps entier se fige sous le deuxième coup, cette fois portée plus bas. Le bout de la cravache a frappé la base de mon sexe. La douleur est insoutenable.

\- Hum intéressant, dit il en me caressant le torse avec la cravache. Ta peau à l'air difficile à marquer. Je vais devoir mettre un peu plus de rigueur. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il te reconnaîtra quand même quand j'en aurais fini. Mais pas sûr qu'il veuille encore de toi après.

CLAC

La cravache frappe mes tétons qui se mettent à pointer. L'un d'eux saigne.

...

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il me donne des coups de cravache, mais mon esprit semble s'être éloigné vers d'autres horizons. Mon corps est couvert surement de plaies.

\- Intéressant ça. On dirait que tu aimes ça. Tu bandes comme un taureau. Passons à autre chose.

J'entends ses pas s'éloigner. Il remue quelque chose sur la table.

\- Tiens cela devrait être pas mal. Oh oui, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.

Le 18 juillet 2012 -00h00

Putain de merde. Il faut le retrouver vite.

Cela fait une demi-heure que le DVD tourne. Je le vois le regard dans le vide.

Soudain, je revois l'autre revenir avec d'autres gadgets. Non arrête, ne lui fait pas ça.

J'ai envie de vomir. Oui de vomir ma haine envers ce type. J'vais lui péter la gueule.

Il insère dans le cul d'Eren des boules de geishas. Il lui met un anneau avec une pointe sur son gland pour l'empêcher de jouir. Je le vois se débattre.

Oh mon Dieu Eren, je veux t'aider, mais je ne sais pas où tu es.

J'entends ses cris étouffés. Je n'en peux plus. Soudain, son agresseur recommence à parler.

\- Oh oui, tu aimes ça Eren. Tu vois, je sais mieux prendre soin de toi que lui. Abandonnes et laisses toi aller. Ce serait plus facile pour toi.

Puis l'homme fait face à la caméra, mais je ne vois toujours pas son visage.

\- Regarde Levi comme il prend son pied. Il est comme toi à son âge. Tu aimais tellement ces séances là. J'espère que ce petit extrait t'auras plus. Je t'en enverrais d'autres ne tant fait pas.

La vidéo est finie. Pour la première fois de ma vie des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

\- Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je crois savoir où il est. Et je sais avec qui il est.

\- On se met en route. Et je sais aussi avec qui il est.

On descend au sous-sol pour prendre une voiture. Erwin j'espère que t'as fait ton testament, car ce soir est ta dernière nuit dans ce monde.

Le 17 juillet - 18h30

J'en peux plus. Mon sexe me fait mal de ne pas pouvoir jouir. Je suis toujours sur le lit, mais il m'a attaché les poignets à une barre au-dessus du lit. Mes jambes sont toujours écartées. Les boules vibrantes dans mon cul me donnent une sensation étrange. Je ne ressens pas de douleur à cet endroit-là. Non, la douleur est sur mon sexe ou plus exactement dans mon sexe. Je ne peux pas jouir à cause de ce truc qu'il m'a mis. Comme un piercing.

\- Eren ! Eren ! Eren ! Tu es magnifique. Je suis sûr que Levi va être heureux de voir cette première vidéo. Voilà montre ton visage en pleine excitation. Montre ton regard au bord de la jouissance. Si tu savais Eren comme j'ai envie de te prendre là, maintenant.

Quoi ! Levi va voir ça. Non ce n'est pas possible. Je ne veux pas. Je proteste autant que je peux, mais à chaque mouvement, l'objet vibrant dans mon cul me décroche un cri de jouissance.

Je suis vraiment désolé Levi. Je ne veux pas, ce n'est pas moi ça. S'il te plaît, vient à mon secours. J'entends un bruit de tissus qui tombe. Il se tient devant moi nu. Il a un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon.

\- Eren, regarde comme je bande. Maintenant, tu dois être prêt. Nous allons donc passer au chose sérieuse.

Il monte sur le lit, se place derrière moi. Il se colle à moi. Il passe une de ses mains sur mon sexe plus que tendu. Je gémis à ce contact.

\- Tu aimes hein Eren. Moi aussi, j'aime ça. Tu es un brave garçon. Tu es bien docile. Alors Eren, tu voudrais que je vienne en toi avec ou sans les boules ?

Il se frotte contre mon cul provoquant de nombreux gémissements.

\- Oui, je vois, tu es un dur et tu veux le maximum. J'ai compris ta demande. J'arrive tout de suite. Je suis sûr que cela va te plaire énormément. Tu aimes les sensations fortes, hein Eren.

Je sens son gland contre mon trou. Un de ses mains me maintient le bassin et soudain…...

\- Oh oui ! Erennnnnnnnnnnnnn. Oh la vache que c'est bon d'être tout entier en toi. Sens comme je t'ai empalé parfaitement avec les boules de geishas. Sens tu comme mon sexe se gonfle avec les vibrations. Oh oui putain que c'est bon. Je suis sûr que Levi n'est pas aussi bon que moi pour le cul.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Mon dieu aidez-moi. Je me sens transpercé de part en part. Mon cri de douleur coincé par le bâillon se meurt au fond de ma gorge. L'air me manque. Il vient d'entrer en moi avec l'objet dans mon cul. La douleur est insurmontable. Je sens la nausée monter.

Il n' attend pas et se retire d'un coup pour revenir plus fort, enfonçant un peu plus les boules en moi. Mon gland va exploser. Je n'en peux plus. À l'aide.

\- Oh putain que c'est bon Eren. Je pourrais te chevaucher toute la nuit comme ça.

Il augmente la cadence et la puissance. J'ai l'impression de mourir de douleur. Oui, car je ne ressens que de la douleur. Mon Cher Journal, si je m'en sors vivant, je te promets de ne plus jamais me battre avec ma sœur. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Je me sens partir vers l'inconscience. Mais mon sexe au bord de l'implosion me rappelle que je ne peux pas. La cadence augmente. Les boules sont contre ma prostate et chaque coup est une décharge de douleur.

\- Eren, je sens que je vais bientôt venir. Veux-tu jouir avec moi ?

Mes cris sont étouffés, je ne peux pas bouger ligoté comme je le suis.

Je sens une de ses mains saisir mon sexe et le presser, mais rien ne peut sortir. Il me retire le bâillon. Je halète.

\- Alors Eren ? Veux-tu jouir ?

J'en peux plus. Tant pis pour ma fierté.

\- O...O...Oui.

\- Demande le mieux que ça. Dis Maître, laisse moi jouir, je tends supplie. Vas-y.

\- Maître... humm laisse moi Jouirrrrrr. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Je tends supplie.

Je n'en peux plus ses coups de reins son trop violent. J'ai besoin d'être délivré. Pardonne-moi Levi. Je ne voulais pas. L'anneau autour de mon sexe se desserre et la pointe quitte la sortie de mon gland. Au même moment, il me donne un violent coup de reins qui me fait voir les étoiles. Mon sexe libère la semence emmagasinée pendant trop longtemps et je hurle. Il jouit pratiquement en même temps que moi. Je sens sa semence couler le long de mes cuisses. Il pose ses lèvres sur mon cou, ouvre sa bouche et me mord violemment. Je sombre petit à petit dans l'inconscience.

\- Tu es un brave chien Eren

Le 18 juillet - 00h45

Nous voilà en bas d'un immeuble de luxe. Il appartient à la Smith &amp; Cie. Toute mon escouade d'intervention est avec moi. Nous entrons dans l'immeuble. Aurouo se charge de maîtriser l'agent d'accueil. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Où se trouve Erwin ?

\- Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler.

Un coup de pied vole dans sa mâchoire.

\- Où se trouve Erwin ?

\- 17e étage.

\- Aurouo je te laisse t'en charger. Les autres avec moi.

Nous ne prenons pas l'ascenseur. Il verrait notre arrivée. Nous prenons l'escalier. Le sport ne m'a jamais fait peur. Une fois arrivée au 17e étage. Gunther et Erd ouvrent la porte lentement. Le couloir est sombre, il n'y a pas de lumière d'allumée.

J'entends un hurlement. C'est Eren. Je suis à la limite de perdre mon sang-froid. Moi Levi Ackerman, l'homme le plus glacial au monde que rien ne peut déstabiliser est en train de perdre les pédales en entendant mon amant hurler de douleur.

Petra pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Oui, elle a raison, je dois rester maître de mes émotions pour le sortir de là vivant. Hanji nous a rejoints.

\- Nous avons 5 min avant que la police arrive.

\- Alors on y va. Maîtrisez tous les obstacles. Je me charge de l'autre connard.

Nous nous déployons dans le couloir. Il n'y a personne. J'aperçois de la lumière sous une porte. Je leur fais signe de se mettre de part et d'autre de la porte. Eren hurle une nouvelle fois et j'entends la voix de ce salop juste derrière.

\- Oui vas-y Eren! Oui crie c'est bon. Ah oui comme ça.

\- AAAAArrêtezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Je ne peux plus attendre et j'enfonce la porte. Erwin est surpris de me voir et n'a pas le temps de réagir que déjà Erd est sur lui, le maîtrise au sol. J'accours vers Eren. Il est suspendu au lit. Je le décroche et je le porte jusqu'au canapé. Je ne veux pas le poser sur le lit en sachant tout ce qui s'y est passé. Il gémit de douleur à chaque mouvement. Ses mains serrent ma chemise. Je l'embrasse sur le front.

\- Pardon Levi, pardon.

\- Tsk. C'est moi qui m'excuse gamin. J'aurais dû mieux veiller sur toi. Mais c'est fini. Jamais plus il ne te touchera. Petra trouve moi des affaires pour Eren et habille le avec Hanji. Je m'occupe de ce salop et ensuite, on s'en va.

\- Levi! Interpella Hanji. Eren est vraiment salement amoché. On ne peut pas traîner. Il faut qu'il consulte un médecin. Emmenons-le à l'hôpital.

\- Non pas l'hôpital, gémit ce dernier. Je veux rentrer à la maison, Levi. Je veux rentrer chez nous, s'il te plaît.

Ma colère est trop grande pour écouter Eren. Je m'avance vers Erwin qui me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il n'a pas peur de moi. Gunther et Erd le maintiennent à genoux par les épaules.

\- Ordures. Cela te plaît vraiment de jouer avec les innocents ? Ça te plaît tant que ça de les torturer et de les violer hein ?

Je lui envoie un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Il en a le souffle coupé quelques secondes et se met soudain à rire.

\- Tu vois Levi, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. Tu es venu. Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais revenir à moi. Mais c'est vrai que je t'ai bien dressé. Regarde ce que je suis devenu par ta faute. Je ne peux pas me satisfaire. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses me satisfaire. Reviens-moi et je te montrerai le vrai bonheur. Ce n'est pas cette petite merde qui s'abaisse à me baiser les pieds qui peut t'apporter satisfaction.

Trop, c'est trop. Je lui envoie une salve de coups de pied partout. Je me déchaîne sur lui pour tout ce qu'il a fait à Eren. Nom pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Je suis égoïste. C'est ma propre douleur que j'essaye de soulager et non celle du gamin.

Soudain, j'entends une plainte derrière moi qui me fait revenir à la réalité. Eren prononce mon nom.

Le 18 juillet - 00h55

\- Levi, je t'en pris arrête. Si tu m'aimes rentrons chez nous.

Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal de partout. La cire durcit sur mon gland me fait mal (ne me demande pas mon journal comment cette cire est arrivée dessus, ce souvenir est trop douloureux pour moi). Je pleure, mes nerfs lâchent. Hanji me retient pour ne pas que je tombe. Levi finit par se retourner. Je vois la détresse dans son regard. Levi, je t'en supplie, ne me regarde pas avec pitié. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je ne veux que ton amour pour m'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

Il s'avance vers moi. Il passe l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules et l'autre sous mes genoux. Il me porte comme si je ne pesais rien.

\- Oui Eren, on rentre. Erd, Gunther, prenez les vidéos et attendaient la police. Je ramène Eren à la maison.

\- Pas de problème patron. On s'occupe de tout.

Levi ne dit pas un mot dans l'ascenseur. Les filles non plus. Malgré ma demi-conscience, je réalise que mes collègues sont là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font là et je ne veux pas poser la question ce soir. On arrive en bas et je vois Aurouo qui me sourit gêné quand il me voit. Je lui renvoie son sourire ou du moins, ce qui ressemble une grimace.

On monte dans la voiture. Levi n'a pas fait les choses à moitié et s'est déplacé avec la voiture de luxe. Les filles sont montées devant avec Aurouo. Levi me pose à ses côtés délicatement, prend son téléphone et compose un numéro. Au bout de trois sonneries, quelqu'un décroche.

\- Mike à l'appareil.

\- Ramène-toi chez moi le plus vite possible avec de quoi suturer des plaies.

\- J'arrive rapidement. Que c'est, il passé ?

\- Il s'en est pris au gosse.

\- Merde, il n'a pas quand même fait...

\- Si.

\- Je passe par l'hôpital et j'arrive. Je te rejoins chez toi dans moins d'une demi-heure.

Il raccroche. Je sens ses mains me tenir fermement pour ne pas que je tombe. Je m'agrippe à lui comme à une bouée de secours. Je finis par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

...

Je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis arrivé dans le lit de Levi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je souffre le martyr. Levi est à côté de moi et me regarde les yeux inquiets.

\- Eren. Tiens le coup, Mike va arriver et te soigner.

\- Non.

\- Tu dois te faire soigner.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie comme ça Levi. J'ai honte. Je ne veux voir personne. Je me sens sale.

\- Me fais-tu confiance Eren ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors je reviens. Tu ne bouges pas.

Je vois Levi se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Le 18 juillet - 01h30

Je vois la détresse dans ses yeux. Mais pas que de douleur physique. Il y a de la douleur psychologique d'avoir été humilié. Il sait même si je ne le dis pas que j'ai vu ce qu'il lui a fait. Je sais ce que c'est que cette douleur au fond de soi.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bains pour faire la seule chose qui pourra un peu atténuer sa honte. Je remplis une bassine avec de l'eau chaude. Je prends un gant et une serviette.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre en même temps sur Mike qui vient vers nous tout de suite. Il ne regarde pas Eren. Il me regarde et je hausse les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

\- Il ne veut pas que tu le voies dans cet état-là.

\- Avant toute chose, je dois regarder ses plaies il ne faudrait pas les aggraver. J'ai ramené du nettoyant opératoire (j'ai perdu le nom ^^) et ce qu'il faut pour le soigner au mieux.

\- Je vais lui parler, mais je ne te garantis rien.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et Mike attend dans le salon. Eren est complètement paniqué. Seule la douleur l'empêche de fuir, ce qui est dans un sens une bonne chose.

\- Écoute Eren. Je vais rester à tes côtés et je vais enlever toutes ses saletés qu'il t'a fait. Mais Mike doit absolument désinfecter tes plaies.

\- Non, non, non. Je ne veux pas.

\- Eren ! C'est pour ton bien. Laisse-nous t'aider.

\- Il va me regarder avec dégoûts, j'en suis sûr. Je suis sale Levi.

\- Eren, il y a quelques années, je me suis retrouvé dans la même situation que toi et c'est Mike qui m'a soigné. Tu peux lui faire confiance comme tu me fais confiance.

Je regarde le gamin qui ne trouve plus d'arguments pour empêcher Mike de venir. Je l'appelle. Il pose sa sacoche sur le lit et s'approche doucement d'Eren. Je reste près de lui au cas où il aurait besoin de moi.

\- Eren, j'ai besoin de savoir où est-ce que tu as mal exactement.

\- Partout. Absolument partout.

Il prend le visage délicatement entre ses mains et regarde les coins de lèvres violacés. Il ausculte les parties visibles du corps d'Eren. Quand il a fini, il me regarde.

\- Levi, Aide moi à déshabiller complètement Eren. Eren, je sais que tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver de nouveau nu devant une personne que tu ne connais pas mais je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal. Mais je dois soigner toutes tes blessures physiques.

Il hoche la tête. Les gestes étant trop douloureux pour lui, je prends la paire de ciseaux de Mike et découpe les vêtements. Une fois le haut découpé, je constate avec effroi les plaies laissées par la cravache, des traces de morsure partout.

Je fais en sorte que mes yeux restent aussi neutres que d'habitude. Je ne veux pas qu'il voie la peine que cela me fait.

Je commence à couper le pantalon quand je l'entends pleurer.

\- Eren, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il secoue la tête me signalant qu'il n'y a rien, mais ses larmes continuent de couler. Mike me fit signe de continuer pour en finir rapidement avec cette épreuve. Les deux pattes de pantalon sont coupées et je retire chaque partie. Eren ne peut pas retenir une plainte. Mes yeux regardent son entrejambe avec stupeur. Le boxeur que je n'ai pas découpé est complètement imbibé de sang. Je sens la nausée montée.

Mike l'a vue et me tient le poignet. Il me fit signe de ne pas aller plus loin.

Il sort de sa trousse un kit pour poser une perfusion. Il cherche un bout de peau non meurtrit pour poser l'aiguille. Il sort ensuite plusieurs fioles. Il prépare deux mélanges et fait glisser le produit dans les veines d'Eren.

\- Eden, tu vas te sentir partir et c'est normal. Tu vas bientôt t'endormir. Ne t'en fais pas, tu es à l'abri avec Levi.

Je le vois qui ferme doucement ses paupières. On attend encore quelques minutes, puis Mike vient près de moi.

\- Je vais me charger maintenant du reste Levi. Tu peux attendre à côté. Je sais que cela ne te plaît pas.

\- Non Mike, je reste près de lui.

J'aide Mike à retirer le boxer ensanglanté du gamin. Son sexe est recouvert de cire. Mike retire aussi délicatement que possible la cire. Il vérifie que son pénis n'a aucune plaie et lui applique une crème afin de calmer les brûlures. Je l'aide en repliant les jambes d'Eren afin de lui donner accès plus facilement à son intimité. C'est très dur pour moi de devoir faire cela, mais je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ma place. Mike change sa paire de gants et inspecte l'anus. Il y insère deux doigts tout en posant sa main libre sur le ventre et en appuyant sur ce dernier. Je le vois froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est ce que je craignais. Il a une plaie assez profonde le long du colon. Je ne peux rien faire ici. Levi, il faut l'hospitaliser et sans délai. On l'emmène à ma clinique et tant fait pas, je lui trouve une chambre seule et on demandera à renforcer la sécurité.

\- Je lui ai promis qu'il n'irait pas.

\- Levi, on n'a pas le choix. Je vais devoir l'opérer pour suturer son cul.

Je n'ai pas le choix que de le suivre avec Eren. On décide d'y aller en voiture. Il passe un coup de fil pour que l'on prépare un bloc opératoire. Je l'accompagne jusque devant la salle d'opération.

Petite note de l'auteure : j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop choqué. Sinon je m'en excuse. Le chapitre suivant viendra rapidement et sera sûrement cours.


	10. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Retour à la maison

Le 18 juillet 2012 - fin de matinée

Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'Eren est remonté du bloc opératoire. Mike est venu me chercher dès la fin de l'opération. Mais tant qu'il est en salle de réveil, je n'ai pas le droit de le voir. Il m'oblige à aller manger quelque chose à la cafétéria et d'aller ensuite me reposer.

Mais il se prend pour qui ? Ce n'est pas mon père que je sache. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer. Dans une heure, je dois être à une réunion très importante, même si le fait de devoir laisser Eren seul ne m'enchante guère. Enfin quand je dis seul, pas tellement. Erd vient en personne assurer la surveillance afin que personne ne puisse entrer.

Il faudra que je pense à contacter sa famille aussi. Rien que de penser que je vais devoir affronter sa peste de sœur), cela me rend malade.

La cafétéria du personnel hospitalier n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'il y a chez nous. Soit disant que l'hygiène et une bonne nutrition sont de rigueur. Ils peuvent repasser. Je vois des traces sur les verres, en dessous des tables sont collés des chewing-gums. C'est vraiment dégueulasse. Et la nourriture, je n'en parle même pas. Un bœuf carotte, plus proche de la soupe de bœuf vu la quantité de sauce que l'on te met dans ton assiette qu'autre chose.

-Levi, je sais que cela te rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs, mais tu ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça cette fois. Il faut le faire condamner. Il y va de ton propre bien et de celui d'Eren.  
\- Je ne compte pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il est vraiment allé trop loin. J'avais déjà des preuves concernant la corruption et le chantage. Et là ses actes cruels qu'il a osé infliger à Eren sont la goutte d'eau. Tant qu'il s'en prenait à moi, j'en avais rien à cirer. Maintenant, c'est différent.  
\- Je vois. T'es vraiment accro à ce gosse.  
\- C'est à cause de la binoclarde. C'est elle qui a fait en sorte que je le rencontre. Elle connaît mes goûts y a pas de doute.  
\- En tout cas, tu as beaucoup changé depuis que tu le fréquentes.  
\- Tsk, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Où est-ce que j'aurais changé ? Il ne faut pas te faire de film. Je suis toujours le même, froid, maniaque et intransigeant.  
\- Si tu le dis.  
\- Dis, faudrait franchement penser à changer de cuisinier et de personnel de ménage. Ça laisse plus qu'à désirer.  
\- Bon pour ça, c'est sûr tu ne changes pas. Bon, je vais retourner auprès de mon petit patient. Je t'appelle s'il se réveille avant ton retour.

J'attends qu'Erd arrive et je file au bureau pour tanner le travail le plus rapidement possible.

Au bureau d'ailleurs personne ne vient me faire chier sauf la binoclarde qui s'inquiète pour moi. Mais qu'elle aille voir ailleurs. Elle vient aussi aux nouvelles d'Eren, mais comme je n'en ai pas, elle n'en aura pas non plus.  
Je sens que cela va être une journée de merde.

Le 18 juillet 2012 - soirée

Cher Journal,

Je t'écris mentalement, dommage que tu ne puisses pas retranscrire mes paroles sur le papier. Je suis en train d'émerger de mon nuage où je flottais. Tout est flou et je me sens vaseux. Mais la lumière est trop forte pour que je sois chez Levi. Je n'ose pas bouger, je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. J'ai peur d'être de nouveau avec Erwin. Je sens quelque chose à un de mes poignets, mais ce n'est pas un lien. Il y a quelque chose qui me rentre dans le nez et qui diffuse de l'air frais.

\- Eren ! Eren !

J'entends une voix au loin. Une voix familière.

\- Eren, je t'en prie ouvre les yeux. Parle-moi !

Mais je la connais cette voix. Je sens une main familière dans la mienne. Je sers ma main pour lui montrer que je l'ai entendu. Je veux lui parler, mais aucun son ne sors de ma bouche.

\- Comment te sens-tu Eren ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement. Il est flou, mais c'est bien lui.

\- Levi. Je suis où ?  
\- Tu es à l'hôpital. Mike a dû t'opérer. Mais tout va bien, tu ne crains plus rien.

Quoi je suis à l'hôpital ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas rester à l'hôpital. Mon père est médecin dans un hôpital. Non il faut que je parte. Je tente de me redresser, mais Levi m'en empêche. Il ne comprend pas la situation. Si mon père apprend ce qui s'est passé, c'est ma mort assurée.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu dois rester allongé et ne pas bouger, ordre de Mike.  
\- Je ne peux pas rester ici.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Mon père travaille à l'hôpital. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis ici et ce qui m'est arrivé.  
\- Et pour ça t'es près à te rouvrir tes blessures. Sois sérieux Eren. Reste tranquille et je vais voir pour m'arranger pour que ton père ne sache rien. En attendant que Mike vienne, bois un peu d'eau, cela te fera du bien.  
\- Merci.

Le silence s'installe entre nous. Malgré son air froid, je vois bien que je l'inquiète. Mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas parler de ses dernières 24h. Je me sens encore mal. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de repenser à tout cela. J'ai peur de perdre Levi si j'y pense. Il ne lâche pas ma main. Il a peut-être peur que je me sauve. Sa chaleur me calme dans un sens. Je me sens mieux. Je voudrais que ce moment ne s'arrête pas.  
Je n'ai même pas encore fait le bilan de mes blessures.

On n'a pas eu si longtemps à attendre finalement. Mike est passé me voir une demi-heure après mon réveil. Il m'a ausculté et m'a dit que je devrais rester à l'hôpital quelques jours. Il m'a aussi expliqué sur quelle partie de mon corps il a dû intervenir. J'ai jamais été aussi gêné de ma vie. Heureusement, le temps de la consultation Levi est resté hors de la chambre.

\- Au fait Eren, j'ai vu avec Levi pour ton souci de paternel et ne t'en fait pas, il n'est pas dans cette aile là. Les gens qui travaillent à ce service connaissant le respect du secret professionnel et donc n'iront pas divulguer quoi que ce soit.  
\- Merci.  
\- Demain matin, un psy viendra te voir. Il est préférable que tu le vois rapidement, car je le sais pour avoir vu Levi comme ça une fois il y a quelques années, que cela n'est pas bon du tout de tout garder en soi. Je sais que parler avec Levi va sûrement être difficile, mais sache qu'il n'attend que ça que tu lui parles. Il s'en veut énormément de ce qui t'est arrivé.  
\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas lui le responsable.  
\- Ça, on le sait très bien tous les deux. Que comptes-tu faire contre Erwin ? Pour le moment, il est en garde à vue pour violence sexuelle sans consentement et diffusion de vidéo à caractère pornographique.  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas.

Il est drôle lui. Comme si je savais ce que j'allais faire maintenant. Il en a de bonne lui.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il est sympa que je réfléchisse. Je n'ai pas envie de repenser à tout ça moi.

Il est parti et Levi est de nouveau dans la chambre. Il n'a même pas demandé à Mike comment cela s'était passé. Il se rassoit dans le fauteuil à côté de moi. Il a l'air très fatigué.

Le 18 juillet 2012 - soir

Il a l'air si paisible quand il dort. Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette vue de lui. Nous n'avons pas échangé de mots une fois Mike reparti. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. Mike me dit qu'il lui faut du temps. Je voudrais tellement l'aider.

Le 19 juillet 2012

Chez journal,

Cette nuit de sommeil bien qu'agitée par des cauchemars, m'a fait du bien. Mon esprit est plus clair. Levi n'a pas quitté mon chevet. Il s'est endormi sur le fauteuil, sa tête reposant sur le bord du lit. J'ai mal pour lui du coup, car la position n'est pas confortable. Il n'a pas lâché ma main. Il m'a rassuré à chaque fois que je faisais un cauchemar. Il me caressait la joue, embrassait mon front et mes paupières quand des larmes quittaient mes yeux. Ce n'est vraiment pas le même homme qu'au travail. Il y a deux Levi. Au travail et devant tout le monde, il y a le Levi froid et autoritaire. Et quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux, il y a le Levi attendrissant, fragile. J'aime ses deux facettes de lui.

Sa position sur mon bras, fait qu'il est tout engourdi. Je n'ose pas le réveiller. Une infirmière rentre régulièrement dans la chambre pour voir si ma perfusion coule toujours et vérifier ma poche où s'écoule le mauvais sang comme disent les toubibs.

Je tourne ma tête et je regarde Levi dormir paisiblement. Cela me fend le cœur de devoir le réveiller, car il va devoir aller travailler. Je voudrais lui dire tellement de choses, mais je n'ose pas. Cela reste coincé dans ma gorge.  
Une aide-soignante cette fois vient et apporte deux petits déjeuners. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le réveiller. Je me redresse tant bien que mal, car malgré le matelas moelleux pour un hôpital, j'ai toujours aussi mal quand je m'assois. Je me penche vers Levi et dépose un baiser sur son front. Il remue. Il n'a pas l'air content qu'on le réveille. Cela me fait sourire.

Soudain, il se redresse se souvenant où il est exactement et me regarde. Je ne sais pas s'il est réveillé ou encore endormit, mais ses mains capturent mon visage et ses lèvres se déposent sur les miennes. Son baiser et tendre et violent à la fois. Je me mets à gémir sous cet assaut inattendu. Il se recule aussitôt. Il me regarde comme si je revenais des enfers. Je lui souris ou plutôt je dois grimacer.

Je lui montre le petit-déjeuner qui est arrivé.  
C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis senti le plus vulnérable. J'ai voulu me mettre debout. Je ne pensais pas souffrir autant. À peine sur mes jambes que celles-ci ont décidé de me lâcher. Levi dans un réflexe surprenant me rattrape.

\- Tsk. T'es peut-être à l'hôpital, mais je doute que tu veuilles prolonger ton séjour. Reste tranquille.

Oui, je le retrouve, c'est bien le Levi que j'aime. Sec dans sa façon de parler. Je le regarde et lui souris.

\- Je ne vais pas rester scotché à ce lit indéfiniment. Et puis je dois aller quelque part.  
\- Et où ça à part le lit ?  
\- Aux toilettes. Et je veux me laver aussi.  
\- T'as le personnel pour ça.  
\- Ah non. Je ne veux pas que ses femmes me touchent partout. Et ma fierté dans tout cela.  
\- Reste assis deux minutes. Je reviens.

Je le vois partir. À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac. Il y sort des affaires de rechange. Il ferme la porte de la chambre à clef et je le vois envoyer un sms. Il est vraiment bizarre.

\- Vu que tu ne veux pas qu'une femme te touche et que moi, je ne veux pas que cela soit du personnel masculin qui te touche, je vais donc m'en charger, me lance-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.  
\- Hein, mais non, je peux le faire tout seul. Faut juste m'aider à aller dans la salle de bains.  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix gamin. Soit c'est moi, soit c'est la vieille qui est dans le couloir. Et de toute façon, je dois prendre aussi une douche avant d'aller au travail.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voie pourtant nu en ce moment. Je ne sais même pas à quoi mon corps peut ressembler, mais je me doute bien qu'il doive être couvert de cicatrices.

Il prend une chaise roulante et m'aide à m'installer le plus confortablement possible et m'emmène dans la salle de bains.

L'avantage des chemises de nuit d'hôpital, c'est qu'elle s'enlève facilement.  
Il me laisse seul le temps que je fasse ce que j'ai à faire. Il revient à mon appel et m'installe sur un fauteuil de douche prévu à cet effet. Je te garantis mon journal que ce n'est pas facile avec tous les branchements que j'ai sur moi.

Levi règle l'eau et se déshabille aussi. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vue nu devant moi. Je me mets à rougir et je crois qu'il le remarque.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'es toujours aussi intimidé.  
\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Il fait chaud dans la pièce, c'est tout.

Il commence par mouiller mon corps. Il prend un gant et met une bonne dose de savon dessus. Il se rapproche de moi et le pose sur mon torse. Par réflexe, je ferme les yeux et je sers les dents appréhendant la douleur qui ne vient pas. Il est si doux dans ses gestes. Je finis par rouvrir les yeux et je le vois concentré sur sa tâche. Il passe sur mon corps sans appuyer dessus. Je suis le mouvement de sa main des yeux et je vois pour la première fois ses longues plaies qui viennent des coups de cravache.

Je veux les toucher, mais il m'en empêche et me regarde fixement.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas pour le moment. Si tu fais tout ce que Mike te prescrira en conseil, tu ne devrais plus garder de traces.  
\- Levi.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Est-ce qu'après tu pourras me montrer ce à quoi je ressemble ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que cela une bonne idée.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu le vois bien toi. Je veux voir tout ce qu'il m'a fait.  
\- On verra. On va déjà finir par te laver.

Il a presque fini de me laver. Il remet du savon et passe le gant sur mon entrejambe. Cette fois, je ressens une vive douleur et un cri s'échappe de ma gorge. Il se sert un peu plus contre moi, baise mon front. De sa main libre, il me caresse les cheveux, tandis que l'autre continue de me laver. Il me rince. Il se dépêche de se laver à son tour et nous sèche. Il m'aide à me revêtir. Je ne veux plus rester le cul nu, mais je me rends compte que la mise en place d'un boxer ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

On passe devant la glace et je le force à s'arrêter, il me regarde à travers le miroir et moi, je contemple les ecchymoses un peu partout sur mon corps. J'aime les yeux de Levi. Ils n'expriment rien et donc aucune pitié. Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne.

On s'installe ensuite à la petite table et on déjeune tranquillement. Il me parle un peu du travail. J'ai envie de retourner travailler. J'aime en plus mon travail. Je peux travailler et réaliser ma passion. Du coup, je lui demande de me donner les coupures de presse pour que je puisse continuer ici. Cela m'occupera l'esprit en passe devant la glace et je le force à s'arrêter, il me regarde à travers le miroir et moi, je contemple les ecchymoses un peu partout sur mon corps. Mais moi si je ne fais rien cela va nuire à ma santé mentale. J'ai quand même réussi à le faire plier.

Il part au travail après qu'Erd soit arrivé. Apparemment, j'ai le droit à un garde du corps personnel.

Le 22 juillet 2012

Youpie mon cher journal, je suis enfin sortie de l'hôpital. Levi est venu me chercher après qu'on met retiré tous ses tuyaux et aiguilles de mon corps. Je me sens revivre. Bien évidemment Levi ne m'a pas ramené chez moi. Il m'a ramené directement à son appartement. Je me sens mieux chez lui. Je ne suis pas prêt à affronter ma famille.  
Bien sûr Levi a quand même prévenu Mikasa. Il a prétexté un voyage pour la société.

J'arrive à marcher un peu seul. Mais m'asseoir reste toujours douloureux.

Avec Levi, on a fini par reparler de ce qui s'est passé et je lui ai répété, je ne sais pas combien de fois, qu'il ne devait pas se sentir responsable. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être lourd quand il s'y met. À la fin de notre discussion, on était convenu que je devais aller porter plainte. Cela ne me fait pas du tout plaisir de devoir parler de la torture que j'ai subie, mais pour amour pour Levi, il faut que je le fasse. Je dois aller déposer plainte demain. J'espère que j'y arriverais.

Le 22 juillet 2012

Eren est enfin à la maison. Je me sens rassuré. Il n'a pas été contre d'aller chez moi. C'est une bonne chose. On s'est assez pris la tête hier en reparlant de ce qui s'était passé. Bon, cela s'est quand même bien terminé. Je l'ai rassuré que je ne le forcerai à rien tant qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à nouveau. Ce sera à lui de faire le premier pas, car je sais ce que c'est que de coucher à nouveau avec quelqu'un quand chaque geste te rappelles ta torture.

Dès lundi, il retournera au travail.Dès lundi, il retournera au travail.

Demain, je l'accompagnerai au commissariat. Je lui ai déjà trouvé les meilleurs avocats pour le représenter.


	11. chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : opération récupération Eren

le 24 juillet 2012

Mon Cher Ami, le journal,

Ce matin, je suis allé au commissariat avec Levi. Cela m'a paru bizarre, et même angoissant. Il faut dire que depuis que je suis revenu chez lui rien est vraiment pareil. Il ne me touche à peine, mais s'inquiète de tout.

Parler ce matin de ce qui s'est passé quelques jours plus tôt est encore difficile. Certes, mon corps porte encore les stigmates de ces quelques heures qui ont paru durer une éternité. J'ai donc raconté tout ce qui s'est passé durant les quelques heures et surtout ce que je me souviens, vu que mon cerveau c'était plus d'une fois déconnecté. Le commissaire qui prend ma plainte a déjà en mains le rapport médical délivré par Mike. Il le lit à voix haute et les 12 pages de lecture me donnent la nausée. Je finis par me lever et partir en courant, ne voulant plus supporter cela. Levi m'a retrouvé à croupie, la tête dans la cuvette, rendant les tripes vides de tout. Il m'a aidé à me relever, mais il ne m'a pas serré dans ses bras. Je ressens un vide en moi. J'ai besoin qu'il me sert contre lui.

Il me donne l'impression d'être dégoûté de ce que je suis. Il m'aide à retourner auprès du commissaire et on finit rapidement le dépôt de plainte. On est allé voir ensuite un avocat que je suis sûr, je n'aurais jamais les moyens de me payer. Il nous explique la procédure qui va être mise en place et nous prévient que ce genre de procès peut être long, surtout si en face, il a les moyens de se prendre un avocat. Il prévient que l'on doit être irréprochable. Là, d'un coup, je flippe un peu, car je me rappelle des conneries que j'ai faites étant plus jeunes.

Il est plus de midi quand on retourne à l'appartement, il s'excuse et repart travailler. Du coup me voilà seul avec toi mon journal. Seul avec mes pensées les plus noires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de partir loin, très loin d'un coup. J'ai envie qu'on m'oublie.

Oui voilà, c'est ce que je vais faire. Je te dis à plus tard mon journal.

Le 25 juillet 2012

Me re voilà mon journal et tu vas rire, mais je suis de nouveau chez Levi. J'ai bien fui, mais voilà ça ne s'est pas passé comme je le pensais.

Après avoir pris l'ascenseur jusqu'aux premiers étages, j'ai fini le reste à pieds. Je sais très bien que Levi a mis un garde du corps en bas de l'ascenseur. Je ne suis pas débile à ce point. J'arrive enfin à me glisser hors du bâtiment grâce à l'entrée de service. Là, je me dirige vers la grande rue et j'appelle un taxi. Je monte dedans et je lui donne mon adresse.

Arrivé chez moi, je tombe sur Mikasa, qui limite essaye de me tuer en me prenant dans ses bras, soulagée de me voir en un morceau. Je me suis demandé un moment ce que Levi avait bien pu lui dire. Elle me demande d'où viennent mes bleus au visage et je lui réponds que je suis tellement maladroit comme à mon habitude que j'ai glissée dans la douche de l'hôtel. Elle n'insiste pas et me traîne jusqu'à ma chambre et me dit de me reposer.

À ce moment-là, je réalise que je suis vraiment fatigué et je m'endors à peine la tête sur l'oreiller. Je remarque à peine ma chambre complètement rangée, alors que la dernière fois, elle était sans dessus dessous.

Ce qui m'a sorti de mon sommeil, ce sont les hurlements de deux voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. L'une appartient à ma sœur et l'autre à mon amant. Des quelques mots que j'entendais distinctement, Mikasa, l'empêchait de venir me voir. Depuis que je le fréquentais, je savais qu'au ton de sa voix, il ne fallait pas le chercher plus, il serait capable de faire un meurtre. En y pensant bien, ma sœur aussi. D'un coup des sueurs froides me coulent le long du cou et je me dépêche de descendre les escaliers.

Il est là, il se tient devant moi, ses yeux rétrécis par la colère. Je déglutis difficilement. Ma sœur se retourne, m'aperçoit et se déplace pour faire barrage de son corps. Je la remercie intérieurement, mais il est préférable que j'éloigne Levi d'elle. Je la contourne et tire le bras de Levi, que j'entraîne dans ma chambre. Je ferme ma porte de chambre à clefs et d'un coup, je réalise que j'ai peut-être commis une erreur. Il est en face de moi, me regarde avec ses yeux vides de toutes émotions. Dans ces moments-là, il est plus qu'effrayant.

On se regarde, aucun de nous deux ne baisse les yeux en premier.

\- Pourquoi t'es partie ?

Voilà la question tant redoutée est tombée. Et là comme un con, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

\- Pourquoi t'es partie, réponds bordel !

À cet instant, je retrouve mon courage et je lui lance :

\- Pourquoi toi es-tu venu ici ?

Il me regarde l'air étonné.

\- Pour te chercher et te ramener.

\- Pourquoi ? Ma voix commence à se casser. Non, je dois tenir le coup face à lui et ne pas montrer qu'il est devenu en un mois ma faiblesse.

\- Parce que tu m'appartiens.

Et là, je ne peux plus arrêter mes paroles qui sortent de ma bouche.

\- Non, je ne t'appartiens pas. Je n'appartiens à personne, même pas à moi. J'suis qu'un minable qui a toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour le sortir de la merde. J'suis qu'une merde qui n'a pas su se défendre quand il s'est fait violer pendant des heures. J'suis qu'un type dégueulasse qui s'est fait déchirer le cul par un connard de blond. J'suis un type qui écoeure tout le monde, et même toi. Oui, je suis parti pour éviter de m'attacher plus que je ne le suis à toi. Ça fait un mois qu'on se connaît, mais en un mois, il s'est passé énormément de chose et depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, beaucoup de choses ont encore changé. Tu ne t'approches plus de moi. Tu m'évites comme la peste. Et tu veux que je reste avec toi. Il faut être malade pour le faire.

Il me regarde. Ses yeux montrent tellement d'émotions différentes. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que je me retrouve plaqué sur mon lit, Levi au-dessus de moi. Il me maintient les poignets au niveau de ma tête. Il me regarde durement. Il est à deux doigts d'exploser, je crois.

\- Tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries tout de suite Eren (sa respiration est difficile). Tu vas m'écouter et faire rentrer tout ça dans ta petite tête de gamin capricieux et égoïste. Tu n'es pas un minable sans défense. Tu n'es pas une merde ni un gros dégueulasse (oh quand j'ai dit que j'étais un gros dégueulasse ?). C'est l'autre connard d'Erwin qui l'est et il va payer pour ça et si la justice ne le condamne pas, j'irai le buter de mes propres mains. Non, tu ne m'écoeures pas. Tu sais pourquoi je ne te touche pas en ce moment. C'est parce que je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Putain de merde, t'as été blessé par ma faute et tu veux que je te saute dessus alors que tes cicatrices ne sont peut-être pas complètement refermés. Et mes sentiments, tu en fais quoi hein? Eren Jaeger ! (ça y est-il explose littéralement et chaque phrase et comme une flèche tirée en plein coeur). Maintenant, tu vas arrêter tes caprices à deux balles et tu rentres à la maison avec moi.

J'suis pire qu'une gonzesse et je me mets à chialer. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Soudain, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser est si doux. Je lui rends l'appareil et mes larmes commencent à s'arrêter. Il ne quitte mes lèvres qu'une fois que j'ai fini de pleurer. Il s'effondre sur moi. Sa bouche près de mon oreille.

\- Ne me laisse plus jamais seul Eren.

Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait, et il ne le dira jamais. Mais cette phrase, c'est l'équivalent. Moi, je n'ai pas peur de lui dire.

\- Je t'aime Levi.

Nos lèvres se rejoignent à nouveau pour un nouveau ballet. Il a fallu plus d'une heure pour quitter la chambre. Non mon journal, nous n'avons rien fait que nous embrasser et nous tenir l'un contre l'autre sans un mot.

Quand on redescend, je croise ma sœur et je lui souris. Je la rassure et je lui dis que je lui donnerai souvent des nouvelles. Je monte dans la grosse voiture avec chauffeur et je retourne vers mon nouveau chez moi.

Voilà Journal, tu sais maintenant pourquoi je suis revenu ici. Ma fugue n'aura pas duré très longtemps, je l'avoue.

Bon par contre une fois ici, j'ai trinqué. Levi ne m'a pas ménagé sexuellement. Faut dire qu'entre l'émotion et la retenue de ses derniers jours, j'ai l'impression de le sentir encore au plus profond de moi. Je ne peux même plus m'asseoir.

Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais énervé Levi, les conséquences pourraient être lourdes.

25 juillet 2012

Non mais quel imbécile. Il est vraiment con des fois. J'ai cru que je le tuais sur place. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête pour oser se barrer sans un mot et prétendre que je ne l'aime plus. Il va me tuer avant l'âge s'il continue. Pour rien au monde, je ne laisserai partir.

Dire que quand Erd a débarqué dans mon bureau pour m'annoncer que le gamin avait filé par la porte de derrière, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait. Mais moi et les discours ça fait deux. Pourtant, il le sait que je ne suis pas très expressif.

Grâce au GPS du gamin, on l'a suivi à la trace. Je me doutais bien qu'il allât retourner dans sa famille et cela n'a pas loupé. J'ai toqué à la porte et voilà que je me fais accueillir par une folle qui n'es d'autre que sa sœur. À côté, Hansi est un ange.

Elle veut m'empêcher de voir Eren, m'accusant de tout ce qui arrive à son frère. Je ne me laisse pas faire et je suis à deux doigts de la claquer contre le mur, quand j'aperçois Eren en haut des marches qui me regarde comme si je venais de sortir de tombe.

Sa sœur veut m'empêcher de l'approcher et là, il fait une chose que je ne pensais pas capable qu'il fasse. Il contourne sa sœur, me tire par le bras et m'emmène dans sa chambre.

Ils nous enferment à clefs à l'intérieur. Je regarde au tour. Mais ce n'est pas une chambre ça! C'est un dépotoir ambulant. Cet endroit m'écoeure. Mais il faut que je clarifie les choses avec Eren avant de faire le moindre commentaire sur ce qu'il appelle sa maison. Dire qu'il a fui le confort pour ce trou à rat.

Je le regarde et je finis par lui demander pourquoi. Je dois lui demander deux fois avant qu'il ne réagisse enfin et là, il me déballe tout un tas de débilité. Je me suis vu le moment où je lui foutais ma main dans la face pour sortir autant de connerie en 2 minutes.

Quand il a fini, je le saisis et l'envoi valser sur le lit. Je le maîtrise aisément et je rectifie la moindre de ses paroles. À la fin, il pleure se rendant compte de la connerie qu'il a faite. Je n'aime pas le voir pleurer, mais si ça lui remet les idées en place tant mieux.

Je finis par le libérer et je m'assois à côté de lui. Il se redresse et blottit contre moi. Je capture ses lèvres, il entrouvre sa bouche. Cela m'avait tellement manqué. J'ai envie de le faire miens, ici et maintenant, mais la réalité est trop dure et je préfère attendre que l'on soit chez nous. Oui chez nous et il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre que notre appartement à nous deux.

Je finis par me lever et on s'en va de ce taudis. Dans la voiture, je ne peux déjà plus me retenir. Je ferme la vitre teintée et j'attire sans plus attendre Eren jusqu'à moi. Nous nous échangeons des baisers violents. Il n'y a pas de douceur. Je lui baisse suffisamment son pantalon et son boxer. Il ouvre mon pantalon et fait sortir mon sexe. Il se place au-dessus de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de le préparer qu'il s'empale sur moi. Il sert les dents, mais ne dit rien. Il commence à bouger alors que je veux l'en empêcher. Il me mord le cou. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de trajets et nous devons faire vite. Je commence alors à accélérer le mouvement et à m'enfoncer plus profondément. J'espère juste ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il ne lui suffit que de quelques minutes pour venir et je le rejoins rapidement.

Nous arrivons au garage souterrain et nos bouches ne se séparent toujours pas. Heureusement que nous prenons l'ascenseur qui monte directement à notre étage.

À peine, franchit la porte de l'ascenseur que nos affaires volent dans tous les coins et là cette fois, je ne me retiens plus.

À la fin, je ne compte même plus combien de fois on s'est envoyé en l'air, mais putain qu'est-ce que c'était bon.

Nous sommes tous les deux repus que nous nous endormons sans un mot.

Le ménage attendra pour une fois.

Il est le premier à se réveiller et je l'entends peiner pour se lever. Il a sûrement très mal au cul. Je préfère faire semblant de dormir, déjà parce qu'il n'est même pas 7h du matin et qu'en plus, il l'a bien cherché et il n'a qu'à assumer.


	12. chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : vacances à l'étranger première partie

15 août 2012

C'est les vacances mon journal.

Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais. Enfin les voilà. Bon en plus je ne suis pas seul en vacances. Levi a pris les siennes en même temps, voir, il a posé mes vacances sans m'avertir. Du coup, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Voilà que trois longues semaines m'attendent. J'ai tellement de choses que j'aimerais faire.  
Je sais déjà que Levi veut absolument participer à mes vacances. Limite, si je veux sortir, faut que je lui demande la permission. C'est un peu saoulant. Surtout depuis que j'ai quitté une fois l'appartement.

Ah oui au fait mon journal. Levi a décidé que d'ici 3 semaines, j'aurais complètement emménagé ici. Il est effrayant quand il décide de diriger ma vie.

Pourtant, moi, j'aimerais bien voir mes amis et sortir avec eux. Mais je me vois mal leur présenter Levi. Surtout qu'il n'aime pas voir du monde. Enfin bref, on verra ce qu'il veut faire. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trois semaines au lit, parce que là, je ne donne pas cher de mon dos et de mon cul.

En tout cas aujourd'hui, on en a profité pour faire une très grande grasse matinée. Cela a fait du bien, surtout après tous les événements des semaines précédentes. Je suis content, je ne fais presque plus de cauchemars, même si j'angoisse, car dans quelques semaines le procès contre Erwin va démarrer. Levi a beau me dire que tout va bien se passer, j'appréhende quand même. C'est que moi, je n'ai pas les mêmes moyens que lui pour me payer un bon avocat, même si c'est Levi qui paye tout.

Après notre grasse matinée, nous sommes allés au cinéma. Nous sommes allés voir un film intitulé l'Attaque des Titans. J'ai adoré ce film. Il était vraiment génial. Par contre apparemment ce n'est pas trop le truc de Levi. Il n'a pas arrêté de soupirer. Bon par contre j'ai dû négocier dur pour avoir mon pop-corn et un coca. Au début, il a refusé prétextant que j'allais tout dégueulasser dans le noir et que j'allais faire énormément de bruit.

Le soir, nous sommes allés manger au restaurant. Il avait choisi italien. C'était une chouette journée.

Là, je profite qu'il soit allé à la douche pour te raconter notre journée. Il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait me parler ensuite. Je ne sais pas de quoi cela va être. Je me demande si je n'ai pas fait quelque chose qui lui aurait déplu. Enfin, je verrais ça dans quelques minutes.

15 août 2012

Après avoir passé tranquillement notre première journée de vacances, le gamin ne sait pas encore que dans quelques heures, il sera dans un avion à destination de la France. Après avoir fait mener une enquête sur ses amis, j'ai découvert qu'il avait un ami qui étudiait en France. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution que de l'emmener voir son meilleur ami. Sans compter qu'en France, il y a Paris, la ville de l'amour. Je compte bien lui faire visiter durant notre séjour les plus beaux endroits de la capitale française. J'ai réservé une suite à Montmartre avec vu sur la Tour Eiffel. J'ai bien évidemment pris la suite tout confort avec une salle de bain spacieuse et Jacuzzi. Je vais lui montrer à quoi sert ce genre de machine.  
Comme à chaque fois que je planifie quelque chose, le gosse n'aura pas à s'inquiéter pour ses bagages. Je compte aller sur les Champs-Élysées pour lui refaire toute sa garde-robe. Bon, je dois me dépêcher le taxi doit nous prendre dans 1h et le gamin n'est même pas lavé.

16 août 2012

Journal oh mon journal,

Tu ne devineras jamais où je me trouve en ce moment !  
Je suis à PARISSSSSSSSSSS !  
Capitale de la France, ville de l'amour !

La ville aussi où se trouve mon meilleur ami Armin. D'ailleurs, ce dernier est venu avec Reiner nous accueillir. Je fais enfin la rencontre de l'homme qui m'a volé mon meilleur ami. Il est super impressionnant. Même Erwin est moins impressionnant à côté. En repensant à lui, je frissonne de dégoût.

Bon avant que je t'en dise plus sur mes retrouvailles avec Armin, je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Levi est sorti de la salle de bains vêtu d'un ensemble comme s'il allait au travail. Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'il l'avait rappelé pour une affaire urgente. Il vient vers moi et me lance derechef :

\- T'as 15 minutes pour te laver de fond en comble et t'habiller pour partir.  
\- Mais on va où ?  
\- Quelque part. Ne pose pas de question et dépêche toi ou je te laisse ici sous la surveillance de Erd.

Je ne me fais pas prier deux fois et je fonce à la salle de bains pour me doucher. Quand je sors de la douche, Levi m'avait préparé une tenue décontracte comme je les aime quand je suis à la maison, un pantalon de toile et un tee-shirt.  
Je les enfile rapidement et je le retrouve dans le salon avec sa sacoche. Il ne me dit pas un mot de plus et il me traîne littéralement dans l'ascenseur. On s'arrête à l'étage où on travaille et il me fait patienter dans l'ascenseur. Il revient rapidement avec deux petits carnets. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je n'ose pas lui poser de question. On continue donc à descendre jusqu'au rez de chaussé. Là, on patiente un bon quart d'heure dans le hall d'accueil jusqu''à ce qu'une lumière nous éblouisse. C'est un taxi. Je monte à l'arrière avec Levi et je l'entends parfaitement dire au chauffeur :  
\- À l'aéroport Sina.

Quoi ? À l'aéroport ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Je me retourne vers lui et je finis par lui demander.

\- Pourquoi allons-nous à l'aéroport ?  
\- Nous partons en vacances.  
\- Mais je n'ai aucune affaire et surtout, je n'ai pas de passeport.  
\- Tu as un passeport depuis ce matin et tes affaires, on ira faire les boutiques demain quand on arrivera.

J'ai du mal à réaliser que Levi a encore fait des siennes et que je subis l'un de ses nombreux caprices. Je ne sais même pas où l'on va. À peine arrivé, il me dirige vers un quai d'embarquement. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir notre destination. Bien évidemment, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié et nous sommes en 1re classe. Il n'y a presque personne ici. Nous avons des sièges plus que spacieux, on peut même s'allonger pour dormir.

L'hôtesse de l'air nous rappelle des consignes de sécurité. Enfin, il me semble. Je n'ai jamais suivi un seul cours de langue étrangère et du coup, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle peut baragouiner. L'avion finit par se mettre sur la piste et s'élance. La sensation du décollage est impressionnante. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas m'en sortir vivant. Levi a dû sentir mon appréhension et prend ma main dans la sienne et me force à le regarder tout le long du décollage. Une fois dans les airs, Levi se détache et me détache aussi, il me fait me lever et installe mon siège en mode lit. Il m'oblige à m'allonger et insiste pour que je me repose. Nous en avons pour plus de 10h de vol, je ne suis pas très rassuré et il le sent bien. Il ne me lâche pas la main. Mais la fatigue finit par avoir raison de moi et je finis par m'endormir.

Bon ben du coup, je n'ai pas pu profiter de mon premier vol. Levi m'a réveillé juste avant l'atterrissage. Je vois que ses traits sont tirés. Enfin plus que d'habitude quoi. Mais il ne se plaint pas. Il m'aide à remettre mon siège en place puis je remets ma ceinture et là, j'entends l'hôtesse de l'air qui nous indique l'on arrive à l'aéroport Roissy Charles de Gaule.

Je me retourne immédiatement vers Levi.

\- On est à Paris ?  
\- Et oui gamin. Nous allons passer nos vacances à Paris.

Dommage que nous atterrissions et que nos sièges ne sont pas plus proches. J'ai envie de l'embrasser pour le remercier. Mais je dois patienter.

Une fois au sol, nous quittons rapidement l'avion et nous attendons que Levi ait récupéré son sac. Alors que je pensais qu'on allait prendre un taxi, je le vois qui cherche quelque chose dans la foule.  
Je me mets à faire comme un idiot comme lui, jusqu'à ce que mon regard s'arrête sur deux têtes blondes et une pancarte où il est noté : idiot suicidaire.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'appelle ainsi. Il ne peut s'agir que d'Armin. Et là, je le reconnais vraiment, même s'il a changé un peu. Il s'est laissé pousser les cheveux ce qui lui donne un air plus féminin. Je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps et je cours vers lui.  
Une chose n'a pas changé, il est toujours poids plume. On se tient dans nos bras jusqu'à ce que nos amants respectifs nous rejoignent et que Levi me tire vers lui. J'avais oublié à quel point, il peut être jaloux.

Et là d'un coup, c'est la révélation pour moi. Comment Armin savait que j'arrivais. Ce dernier ne m'a jamais menti et me dit que Levi a utilisé une fois mon portable pour l'appeler et organiser le voyage. Je n'en reviens toujours pas.  
Armin et Reiner nous conduisent à notre hôtel. Je ne savais pas que Paris pouvait être si grande. On met presque une heure pour gagner notre hôtel où mon ami nous laisse jusque demain midi.

Là, je découvre la merveilleuse suite que Levi nous a réservée. Cela ne m'étonne même pas de sa part. J'ai l'impression qu'on a tout l'étage pour nous. On pourrait faire des sacrées soirées, voir même des boums géantes.

Levi me tire avec lui dans la chambre après avoir mis sur la porte de la suite : ne pas déranger.

Là, il m'ordonne de me déshabiller et d'aller sous la couette. Il fait de même. Pourtant, moi, j'ai dormi et je n'ai vraiment pas sommeil.

16 août 2012

Je suis content la surprise a été totale pour Eren. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie quand il a su où on était et quand il a vu son meilleur ami.

À noter : surveiller de prêt leur relation. Je n'aime pas trop quand on se colle trop à mon homme. C'est ma propriété privée.

Ses amis nous déposent à l'hôtel. Je tire Eren avec moi dans la partie chambre et je lui dis d'aller au lit à poil rapidement. Il obéit tout en râlant tout de même, car il dit qu'il n'est pas fatigué.

Enfin en théorie, car il a à peine posé la tête sur l'oreiller que je me tiens près de lui, il dort déjà.

J'espère que ces vacances vont lui changer les idées.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : voyage à l'étranger 2ème partie

17 août 2012

Mon cher journal,

J'ai fait une terrible découverte concernant mon meilleur ami Armin. Je savais qu'il parlait librement sexe, mais je suis tombé sur le cul quand il m'a avoué qu'il fréquentait les clubs de BDSM. Ce fut pour moi la révélation du siècle. Mais bon, je vais te raconter ma journée dans l'ordre des évènements avant de revenir sur cette découverte.

Je ne pensais pas que j'étais si fatigué. J'ai dormi presque 24h. Je me suis réveillé seul dans ce grand lit qu'au début, je n'ai pas reconnu. Je ne te raconte même pas la panique qui m'a pris soudainement. Mais heureusement cela n'a pas duré longtemps, car Levi est arrivé peu de temps après, un plateau dans les mains. Oui, oui, mon journal, il m'a ramené le petit-déjeuner au lit. Ce n'est pas son habitude, surtout quand on connaît le maniaque qu'il est en temps normal. J'hésite à manger de peur de salir le lit.

\- Mange, la journée va être longue. Nous allons rejoindre tes amis chez eux, pour aller ensuite visiter la capitale, me lance-t-il.

Au moins, cela a le mérite d'être clair. Aujourd'hui, le farniente n'est pas au programme.

Nous sommes partis vers les 10h00 avec un taxi pour nous rendre chez Armin et Reiner. Les garçons nous attendaient déjà. Nous avons pris le métro (Oui, oui, note le, Levi a pris le métro malgré les odeurs et la crasse qui y règnent. Je suis sûr qu'il va se récurer en rentrant ce n'est pas possible autrement). Nous sommes descendus au niveau du Louvre.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais apparemment Armin avait déjà pris les tickets d'entrée. Le Louvre, mon journal, ce château immense, un vrai labyrinthe. Un nombre incalculable de salle, sans compter que l'on a passé notre temps à monter et descendre des escaliers.

C'était passionnant et honnêtement, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je ne pense pas que l'on est tout visité à la fin de la journée. Nous avons fait une pause vers 14h00 pour manger un morceau au niveau des billetteries. C'est cool ça. Cela fait mini centre commercial au milieu du château.

Par contre de toute la journée Levi ne m'a pas lâché et surtout lorsque j'étais un peu trop près d'Armin. C'est fou, depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Erwin, il ne laisse plus personne m'approcher si facilement, même ma famille. Cela deviendrait presque étouffant. Je devrais peut-être lui en toucher deux mots, mon journal. Enfin, je vais attendre un peu. Je me fais peut-être des films.

Enfin bref, après avoir passé la journée au Louvre, nous sommes allés chez Armin et Reiner pour manger. Armin a raison sur un point, son petit ami est un vrai cordon bleu. Il nous a cuisiné du lapin comme je n'ai jamais mangé. La viande était tendre.

Le temps que Reiner prépare à manger, Armin nous a fait visiter leur petit appartement. C'est un vrai nid douillet. Et c'est à ce moment-là, quand il nous montre la chambre que je remarque une barre en metal au-dessus du lit.

Aussitôt, tous mes souvenirs de l'enlèvement me reviennent en tête et Levi me voit pâlir à vue d'œil. En voyant ça, aux premiers abords, j'ai eu envie de fuir très loin. Je me sentais mal, j'avais mal partout. J'avais l'impression qu'Erwin était de nouveau en train de me torturer. C'est vrai qu'Armin n'était pas au courant, je ne peux donc pas lui en vouloir.

Par contre, je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. La première chose dont je me souviens, c'est Armin en train de pleurer et ma tête repose sur les genoux de Levi. J'ai dû perdre connaissance, mais j'en ai un qui refuse de me le dire. Armin a passé une bonne heure à s'excuser.

Puis il m'a expliqué que cela faisait seulement quelques mois qu'avec Reiner ils étaient dans ce genre de pratique. Il m'explique qu'aucun des deux ne cherche à faire du mal à l'autre. Enfin même en me disant cela, il ne me rassure pas vraiment.

Quand on rentre enfin à la maison, je suis complètement vidé. J'attends que Levi sorte de la salle de bains pour me coucher, mais c'est dur de lutter.

17 août 2012

Eren a tellement subi d'émotions en cette fin de journée, qu'il dort déjà et en plus à moitié avachie sur son journal intime.

J'ai eu mal pour lui en le voyant se décomposer chez son ami, quand il a découvert les loisirs de celui-ci. Cela lui a fait remonter d'horribles souvenirs que je tente de lui faire oublier. Il est devenu si fragile d'un coup. Je pouvais lire la panique dans ses yeux et soudain, il a perdu connaissance. Cela était trop émotionnellement. J'avais envie de rentrer immédiatement avec lui, mais cela n'était pas possible. En plus, son ami, ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé. S'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais montré la chambre.

Je porte Eren jusqu'au sofa ou je l'allonge et pose sa tête sur mes cuisses. Il est si blanc, qu'il me fait peur. Armin me demande ce qu'il a et je finis par lui raconter toute l'histoire, en sachant que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais pas le choix.

Quand Eren a enfin repris conscience, il y a un certain gène dans la pièce. Heureusement que l'arrivée du dîner a permis de passer à autre chose.

Eren n'a pas très faim au départ, mais je le pousse à manger un peu. Armin s'excuse et lui explique qu'il n'ait pas dans la douleur avec ce qu'il fait. Je vois qu'Eren est très sceptique et je peux le comprendre, vu qu'il n'a connu que la douleur exercée par ce connard d'Erwin.

Rentré à la maison, je l'ai laissé aller le premier à la salle de bains. Je savais qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul pour se remettre des évènements. Malgré l'incident du soir, il a quand même apprécié sa journée.

Il a été conquis par la visite du Louvre. Là, on peut le dire, un vrai gosse dedans qui s'extasiait pour un rien. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pris son carnet à croquis, sinon, on n'aurait jamais pu quitter le musée.

Demain, nous passerons la journée ensemble uniquement et je compte lui faire visiter Versailles. Pour le moment, je vais déjà le recoucher correctement pour lui éviter un réveil douloureux.

Le 18 août 2012

Mon cher journal,

Je me sens comme le Roi Soleil. La visite de Versailles avec Levi était magique. Tout brillait de mille feux et les jardins étaient sublimissimes. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi grandiose. Nous avons visité avec les audioguides, mais Levi a souvent apporté plus de détails sur certaines anecdotes.

Ensuite, nous sommes allés au restaurant sur les Champs-Élysées. Il ne lésine pas sur les décos. Par contre, ils te font de belles assiettes, mais il n'y a pas grand chose dedans et s'est tellement beau qu'on ose à peine les toucher.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Bon, je te laisse déjà, car Levi m'appelle pour essayer le jacuzzi ensemble.

Le 20 août 2012

Cher confident,

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Nous avons passé deux jours avec Armin et Reiner et ce qui s'est passé chez eux le premier soir n'a pas quitté mon esprit.

Du coup, j'ai profité d'un moment où j'étais seul avec Armin, pour lui poser des questions. Il y a répondu sans aucune retenu.

Mais voilà cela a mis encore plus le doute en moi. Je me pose tellement de questions que j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

Levi a senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui me travaillait. Nous étions dans le jacuzzi quand il m'a pris contre lui.

\- Tout va bien Eren ?

\- Hum, hum.

\- Je ne te crois pas, tu as la tête ailleurs que sur Terre en ce moment.

\- C'est rien, je réfléchis trop, c'est tout.

\- Tu peux m'en parler.

\- Non, tu vas te moquer de moi sinon.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Alors dis-moi. Je ne rigolerai pas.

\- Mais c'est rien, je me pose justes des questions sur ce que fait Armin avec Reiner et ce que j'ai moi-même vécu.

\- Il n'y a rien de comparable entre les deux situations.

\- Je me rappelle qu'Erwin me disait que tu avais toujours aimé ça avec lui. Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer aimant la douleur et être humilié ainsi. Et quand j'entends Armin me dire qu'il n'y a aucune douleur, alors je me dis que je dois avoir une case en moins ou être trop sensible.

Les bras de Levi m'entourent et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Tu sais Eren, ce que dit Armin n'est pas faut. Mais ce que t'a Erwin n'est pas du tout la même chose. Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça et oui, j'ai aimé un moment. Mais quand il est devenu violent, j'ai préféré arrêter. Dans ce genre de pratique, je ne cherche pas à trouver la douleur ou à faire mal. Il y a avant tout un certain plaisir dedans. Et non, je ne te pousserai jamais là-dedans, surtout après ce qui s'est passé.

Donc voilà mon journal, je me suis retrouvé à avoir ce genre de discussion avec Levi. Cela fait bizarre, car en plus, nous n'avons jamais reparlé d'Erwin depuis qu'il m'a sauvé.

Le 22 août 2012

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'Eren ? Il a réussi à se faire une entorse au poignet en voulant faire le guignol le long des quais de la Seine. Ou alors c'est parce qu'il a envie que je m'occupe de lui ? Je ne sais pas. Du coup, le voilà donc incapable d'écrire ou de manger seul.

Enfin moi cela ne me dérange pas de lui donner la béquet. J'ai maintenant une excuse valable pour qu'il ne fasse rien et se laisse faire au lit. Je peux donc mieux le torturer pour qu'il me supplie de le prendre.

Il a remis sur le tapis les pratiques de BDSM d'Armin et Reiner et veut absolument savoir ce que j'aime dedans. Je pense que je vais lui faire découvrir prochainement. Mais je ne veux pas non plus le traumatiser à nouveau avec la mauvaise expérience qu'il a vécu.

Nous ne sommes qu'au début de nos vacances à Paris. Et je compte en profiter avec lui au maximum.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Note de l'auteure : voici un petit chapitre qui clôture les vacances D'Eren et de Levi à Paris. Merci à toutes celles qui suivent la fiction depuis le début. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : fin des vacances**

**le 23 août 2012**

Cher journal,

Tu ne devineras jamais où nous sommes allés ce soir. Levi m'a emmené au Moulin Rouge. Le plus célèbre des cabarets. Si tu savais mon journal, comme j'ai été ébloui par tant de raffinement dans le décor. Il avait tout prévu, même le choix de la carte. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas que je connaisse le prix du repas. Les assiettes avaient une superbe présentation et le goût de chaque mets, un délice pour le palais. L'ambiance était feutrée. J'ai trouvé cela très intime. Nous avons échangé peu de mots. Avec Levi, pas besoin de grand discours. Mais je sentais régulièrement son pied venir caresser ma jambe, me faisant virer au rouge écarlate.  
Mais le plus beau est arrivé vers le milieu du repas. On a assisté à un spectacle magnifique. Bon j'avoue que si Mikasa savait ce que j'ai vu, elle tuerait sur le champ Levi. Il y avait des filles qui dansaient dans des tenues très légères (si on peut appeler porter des plumes comme une tenue) avec de temps en temps des hommes.  
Non, je te rassure mon journal, je ne suis nullement intéressé par les filles, mais les voir danser ainsi était époustouflant. Elles avaient toute la grâce, la souplesse et les tissus et plumes volaient autour d'elle comme si c'était un prolongement de leur corps.  
La musique qui était diffusée était géniale aussi. Levi m'a dit que c'était des musiques typiquement françaises. En parlant de lui, il avait profité du spectacle pour se rapprocher de moi. Nous étions côte à côte tout le long du spectacle.  
À un moment, il a approché sa bouche de mon oreille et m'a murmuré avant d'y déposer un rapide baiser.  
\- Je vais être jaloux de ces filles. Avec moi, tu ne restes pas la bouche grande ouverte.

BAM ! Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais la bouche ouverte. Et en plus, il ose me lancer des trucs comme ça avec pleins de sous-entendus.

Nous venons à peine de rentrer. Il est plus de minuit. J'attends que Levi daigne revenir à la chambre. J'attends tranquillement, allongé sur le dos sur le lit. Je dois ressembler à une étole de mer avec les jambes et les bras écartés.

* * *

**Le 24 août 2012**

Le gamin n'en revient pas de sa journée d'hier. Après les visites traditionnelles de Paris, nous sommes retournés à l'hôtel pour se doucher. J'ai profité du fait qu'il se lavait pour prendre ses affaires et les remplacer par des affaires qui iraient mieux pour ce que je lui avais préparé.  
Une fois prêt, on a pris un taxi. Il a voulu absolument savoir, mais je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive devant notre soirée. J'ai pu observer à loisir toute la soirée ses expressions. On aurait dit un gosse devant un stand de bonbons. Je ne pensais pas que des filles à moitié nues lui feraient cet effet.  
En tout cas, la soirée a été merveilleusement réussie.  
Quand on est rentré à l'hôtel, il n'a pas arrêté de reparler encore et encore de notre tête-à-tête au Moulin Rouge.  
Je l'ai laissé remonté seul à la chambre et je me suis dirigé vers l'accueil de l'hôtel. J'avais commandé pour le soir du champagne. Cette soirée était spéciale pour moi, pour nous deux. Cela faisait 2 mois que l'on avait couché ensemble pour la première fois et ça, cela se fête. En peu de temps, il s'en est passé des choses entre nous deux, ce fut très intense, mais je ne peux pas m'en lasser.

Quand je remonte, je le découvre étendu sur le dos en train de faire la feuille-morte. Il ne porte qu'un tee-shirt et son boxer. Cette vue me coupe le souffle et les envies de le prendre, de le retourner et de lui faire voir les étoiles me viennent en tête. Mais je résiste et me rapproche lentement de lui. Je dépose sur la table de chevet les deux verres et la bouteille et je monte sur le lit.

Là, il sursaute légèrement. Il devait être perdu dans ces pensées comme toujours. Il me sourit, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler que je capture ses lèvres pour un ballet endiablé.

Quand on se sépare, son regard brille de luxure. Je l'ai vraiment bien dressé. Je me relève et prends la bouteille de champagne que j'ouvre.

\- C'est pour quoi ? Me demande-t-il.  
\- Nos deux mois depuis que nous avons couché ensemble la première fois gosse.  
\- Et ça se fête ça ?  
\- Et comment. Je te rappelle que je t'ai dépucelé et c'est un moment important dans ta vie.  
\- Ouais si tu le dis, mais je doute, surtout quand je repense aux circonstances.  
\- Ce n'était qu'une excuse.

J'ai adoré voir sa réaction. Je crois qu'il est passé pratiquement par toutes les émotions. J'en profite pour lui tendre une coupe. Il la prend, mais reste perplexe. Je passe ma main libre sur sa joue. J'essaye de le détendre un peu. Quand il finit par me sourire, nous trinquons et nous dégustons en silence notre coupe.

Note pour plus tard : Eren ne supporte vraiment pas le champagne. Ne plus lui en faire boire quand je veux le sauter.

Cela a été quand même frustrant de démarrer les préliminaires après avoir fini la bouteille et de constater au bout de quelques minutes Eren dormait paisiblement sous l'effet du champagne. Il ne paye rien pour attendre. Il va devoir me supplier longtemps pour avoir l'avoir au fond de lui.

* * *

**Le 27 août 2012**

Cher journal,

Je désespère, et cela, pour plusieurs choses.  
D'abord, c'est la fin des vacances sur Paris. Cela veut dire aussi, que je vais devoir dire au revoir à Armin. Je sens que cette nouvelle séparation va être dure pour moi. J'avais encore tellement de choses à lui raconter, à lui demander aussi. Cela me peine énormément. On a passé certes beaucoup de temps ensemble, quand Levi ne me faisait pas visiter Paris, car malgré que l'on soit en vacances, il gardait un œil sur sa société et n'hésitait pas à passer des demi-journées complètes en visioconférence pour remonter les bretelles des glandeurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que la reprise s'annonce pas très joyeuse. Enfin, on verra bien. Une fois de retour en ville, il nous restera encore quelques jours.

En parlant de Levi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il fait la tête. Depuis quelques jours, il me repousse, dès que je lui fais des avances. Il a un comportement bizarre. Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire pour qu'il soit fâché. Il a beau me dire, rien du tout, je suis sûr qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je vais essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Lui qui d'habitude me saute dessus à la moindre occasion, ne fait plus rien.

Attends ! Attends ! Attends mon journal. Je viens de penser à quelque chose. Il se peut que je ne l'intéresse plus. Si cela se trouve, quand nous serons de retour chez nous, il me mettra à la porte de chez lui et il me virera peut-être. Je n'étais peut-être qu'un jouet. Ça m'angoisse encore plus tout cela. Bon, je sais, je ne suis pas une lumière, mais je pensais qu'il avait des sentiments réels pour moi.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser mon journal. Tout est si confus dans ma tête. Je devrais peut-être en parler à Armin.

**28 août 2012**

Cher journal,

J'ai mal. Je souffre physiquement. Mais quelle idée d'avoir écouté les conseils d'Armin pour le faire revenir Levi dans le lit.  
Ah ça, il en a profité le salaud. Il s'est bien vengé. Tout cela à cause du fait que l'alcool me fait dormir, surtout le champagne.

Je suis assis dans l'avion qui nous ramène à la maison. Le voyage va être long et douloureux, je le crains.


	15. note de l'auteure

**note de l'auteure : merci pour tous vos commentaires. Je suis en train de terminer le calendrier de l'avent 2015 qui sera sur plusieurs fandoms et je reprends l'écriture de la fiction ensuite. Je n'abandonne pas, mais je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps ^^.**

**Merci de votre compréhension.**


	16. chapitre 14

**chapitre 14**

**1er septembre**

Cher journal,

La reprise du boulot a été mouvementée. Je comprends pourquoi Erd et Gunther me demandaient si j'avais été agréable avec le patron. Apparemment durant notre absence, Hanji a pris un peu trop d'aise et a lancé tout un tas d'idées farfelues.

Ce matin Levi ne tenant plus en place était descendu alors que moi, j'émergeais à peine d'une nuit de sexe intense. Au moins avec lui, je ne m'ennuie pas une minute.

Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire qu'au moment où il a franchi l'étage, tous les employés déjà présents se firent le plus discret possible.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant mon arrivé, mais quand j'ai pris mon service, j'ai trouvé mes collègues très très pâle. Le silence était même inquiétant. En me voyant Petra m'a emmené rapidement à mon bureau. Et donc on se retrouvait à 4 dans un tout petit bureau.

\- Eren, tu aurais dû nous dire que le boss venait plus tôt ce matin.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est parti, je me réveillais à peine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Hanji, tu as deux minutes pour ramener ton cul dans mon bureau ou je te vire, s'écria la voix de Levi.

Je ne te raconte pas comment j'ai fait un bond en arrière. Je n'ai jamais entendu Levi hurler comme ça. Cela devait vraiment être grave ce qu'il s'était passé. Enfin bref, du coup, je n'étais pas pressé d'être à la réunion de reprises. Je sentais que cela allait être folklorique.

La porte de son bureau a claqué violemment nous faisant tous sursauter. Je suis sûr qu'avant la fin de journée, on va devoir la faire changer. Et encore si ce n'était que cela, ce ne serait pas trop grave. Mais là, j'ai trois paires d'yeux qui me regardent. Je déglutis, car je le sens mal là d'un coup.

\- Eren, intervint Petra. On sait que tu es le chouchou du patron. Tu ne peux pas le nier.

\- Euh peut-être. Pourquoi ?

\- Nous avons une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier.

\- Oh là, je vous arrête tout de suite. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à vos histoires. C'est moi qui trinque après.

\- Mais non, tu ne crains rien. C'est très simple. Tu vas te glisser jusque derrière la porte et tu vas écouter ce qu'il se dit.

\- Mais non, hors de question. Je vais me faire tuer.

\- Allez Eren. Fais cela pour nous, me supplia-t-elle.

Et me voilà qui finit par accepter. Bon je sais mon journal, il ne m'a jamais fallu longtemps pour aider toujours les autres. Tu aurais dû me voir, mon journal. J'ai littéralement rampé jusqu'à la porte de Levi. Une fois arrivé sur place, je me rends compte que j'ai le souffle et le cœur trop rapide. J'essaye de calmer tout cela avant de coller une oreille à la porte. Des bruits étouffés se font entendre. J'avais oublié le détail que son bureau était insonorisé. Aucune chance que je capte quelque chose. Je m'apprête donc à faire demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvre en grand et qu'Hanji me passe littéralement sur le corps. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir eu un 33 T qui me roulait dessus. Bon, je sais, c'est pas très flatteur pour une fille, mais elle n'y ait pas allé de mains mortes sur mon dos.

\- Jaeger, qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre à lécher le sol ?

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois. Je cherchais mon stylo que j'ai fait tomber.

\- Gunther, Petra et Erd réunion dans 10 min. Je veux tout le monde en salle. Le moindre absent sera renvoyé. Jaeger dans mon bureau tout de suite.

Journal, là je peux te dire que j'ai serré les fesses. J'ai peur pour mon matricule. C'est limite s'il ne me tire pas par la cravate que j'ai mis d'ailleurs 45 minutes pour la faire. Il claque à nouveau la porte et me place contre celle-ci avant de me sauter sur les lèvres. J'ai beau être plus grand que lui, là je me sens vraiment petit. Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs si je peux appeler notre échange un baiser. Il y met dedans toute sa colère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais finir par avoir des bleus. Quand enfin, il me lâche, il est tout essoufflé.

\- Pour avoir osé tenter d'écouter aux portes, ce soir, tu seras puni.

Bon, tu dois bien imaginer ma tête mon cher confident. Je crains le pire. D'ailleurs, je suis toujours en attente de sa punition. Il est encore au travail. Il ne m'a laissé en consigne qu'une fois ma journée finit de monter, de me doucher et de l'attendre nu à genou sur le lit. C'est un peu humiliant cette position, sans compter que je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les genoux.

En attendant son retour, je vais terminer de te raconter ma journée. Quand enfin, j'ai pu quitter son bureau, je suis allé rejoindre les autres en salle de réunion. Ils m'ont tous regardé bizarrement, comme si j'avais encore une miette de biscotte sur la figure. Petra s'avance vers moi et me remet la cravate en place.

\- Tu vois, tu n'as même pas souffert.

\- Tu parles. Cela se voit que tu n'étais pas à ma place.

Levi arrive juste derrière moi et Petra file sans un mot à sa place. Je m'assois à mon tour. Levi regarde tout le monde de son regard froid et intransigeant.

\- Certaines et certains d'entre vous ont pensé qu'il était chouette de faire comme bon, il vous semble durant que j'avais le dos tourné. Sans compter ceux qui se servent du jeune Jaeger pour venir espionner.

Là, mon journal, je descends au plus bas sur ma chaise. Il n'était pas obligé de mettre ça sur le tapis. Il continue de parler faisant la liste des reproches de tout ce qui n'a pas été durant son absence, de l'irresponsabilité de ceux qui ont décidé d'innover sans passer par la phase étude. Cela a duré plus d'une heure. Il a promis des sanctions exemplaires pour chaque faux pas. Je ne voudrais pas être à leur place.

Je suis retourné ensuite à mon bureau et j'ai commencé à travailler les éditos de demain. Le reste de la journée s'est déroulé sans trop de souci pour moi. J'étais content n'empêche de refaire du dessin. Comme à chaque fois, la commission a eut l'embarras du choix. Une fois ma journée finie, je suis donc rentré à l'apart. J'ai fait tout ce que Levi m'a dit et maintenant, j'attends patiemment. Enfin, j'espère qu'il ne tardera pas, car je vais m'endormir.

* * *

**1er septembre**

C'est la dernière fois que je pars en congé en laissant à des incompétents la maison. Non mais quelle idée de faire un supplément pour mioches écervellés qui ne lisent pas de toute façon. Et puis le trio qui se sert d'Eren pour m'espionner. Ils vont voir ce que je leur réserve à eux tous. Bon, ce n'est pas tout cela, mais y a un gamin qui m'attend pour sa première leçon de soumis et il va la sentir passer celle-là.


	17. chapitre 15

**Note de l'auteure : attention, ce chapitre peut heurter la sensibilité des plus sensibles (non je vous rassure c'est pas violent ^^)**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Le 2 septembre

Journal ! C'était chaud hier, vraiment chaud. Nous avons eu notre première relation dominant/soumis. J'avoue que cela n'a pas été facile au début. J'ai eu peur, car les évènements avec Erwin ont refait surface. Mais Levi m'a guidé à travers tout cela. C'était purement et simplement merveilleux à la fin. Je vais tout te raconter.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je patientais, mais j'ai eu l'impression que cela a duré des heures. J'entends soudain la porte de l'ascenseur qui sonne et s'ouvre. Je n'ose pas bouger. Je ne vois donc pas qui vient de rentrer. J'espère que ce n'est pas un collègue que Levi aurait fait monter. Je te raconte pas comment je serais gêné ensuite. Quelques instants après je le vois, il s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte et me regarde.

\- Bien, je vois que tu as suivi les instructions à la lettre. Ce soir, tu vas avoir le droit à ta première séance de BDSM. Enfin si tu es toujours partant. Oh ne t'en fait pas rien de bien méchant.

\- D'accord.

Il s'approche de moi et s'assoit sur le lit.

\- Retiens ses trois mots de sûreté : vert pour OK, jaune pour pause de quelques instants et rouge pour arrêter le jeu. Si tu dis rouge, on arrête tout et je ne t'en voudrais pas. À aucun moment, tu ne dois te forcer en quoi que ce soit. Comprends-tu ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand nous démarrerons une scène, il n'y aura plus de Levi, mais uniquement "Caporal".

\- OK.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer, si tu as des questions avant.

\- Non aucune. Je te fais confiance.

\- Bien. Reste dans cette position et ne bouge pas, même la tête pour voir ce que je fais. C'est compris ?

\- Oui Caporal.

\- Bien.

Levi se lève du lit et sort de mon champ de vision. Je me rends compte qu'il est difficile de lutter à l'envi de regarder ce qu'il fait, surtout quand tu entends des bruits de tiroirs. Il revient vers le lit et dépose quelque chose dessus. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, car c'est hors de mon champ de vision. Il repart et j'entends le bruit de l'eau. Qu'est ce que je suis tenté de regarder, mais je résiste à la tentation. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants et j'essaye de contrôler ma respiration et de penser à autre chose.

\- C'est bien, tu joues le jeu.

Je sursaute légèrement au son de sa voix. Il se place devant moi. Il ne porte qu'un boxer, ses cheveux sont encore humides. Il me regarde de son air froid. Je déglutis avec peine, car il peut être effrayant des fois. Mais au même moment, je sens mon sexe qui commence à durcir. Je ne dois pas être net.

\- Tu as été un vilain garçon aujourd'hui, tu sais.

\- Oui caporal, répondis-je automatiquement.

\- Tout vilain garçon mérite une punition, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui caporal.

\- Mets-toi à quatre pattes, ton cul vers le bord du lit.

J'obéis à son ordre et je me mets en position. C'est humiliant et excitant à la fois. Sa main caresse ma cuisse.

\- Je pense que vingt claques devraient suffire. Pour être sûr que je ne me trompe pas, tu devras compter.

\- Oui caporal.

Sa main s'éloigne de mes fesses, puis sans prévenir, elle claque ma fesse droite. Le bruit eest sec et la douleur sifflante.

\- Un.

Il caresse à nouveau l'endroit où il a frappé avant de recommencer.

\- Deux.

Il renouvelle l'opération comme cela jusque douze. Régulièrement, il me demande la couleur. Bizarrement et malgré la petite douleur, je suis très bien, et même excité. Je réponds à chaque fois vert. Mais à la douzième, une larme coule le long de ma joue. J'ai de plus en plus mal, mais pas où il claque. Mon sexe devient trop dur. J'ai besoin d'une libération. Ma respiration est hachurée. Je crois que je commence à paniquer. Des souvenirs de ma séance forcée avec Erwin refont surface. Je commence à trembler.

\- Combien Eren ?

\- … Douze, répondis-je avec souffrance.

\- Couleur ?

\- Jaune.

Il se rapproche de mon oreille.

\- Respire calmement. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens. Je veux la vérité.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur, mais je suis aussi excité.

Je baisse la tête de honte d'avoir osé dire ça à Levi.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- J'ai peur que cela recommence. Je ne veux pas avoir mal.

\- Eren, je ne suis pas lui. Qui suis-je ?

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes yeux pleuraient.

\- Eren ! Nous allons arrêter…

\- Non, ça va aller. Tu es Levi, l'homme en qui j'ai confiance.

\- Très bien. Mais tu n'es pas obligé, Eren. Une fois que tu te seras calmé, on continuera. Cela te va ?

\- Oui, caporal, lui répondis-je après quelques instants.

Il prend cela pour un feu vert et on reprend la séance. Quand la dernière claque est donnée, je me sens soulagé. Mais aussi terriblement excité.

\- Good boy. Tu as très bien fait. Je pense que tu mérites une récompense. Qu'en penses-tu Eren ?

\- Oui caporal, j'ai été obéissant.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Je veux te sentit en moi, caporal.

\- Tu vas devoir demander mieux que ça. Dis-moi ce que tu veux exactement.

\- S'il vous plaît caporal, je veux que vous me pénétriez et je veux que vous jouissiez en moi.

\- Est-ce tout ?

\- Je veux aussi jouir.

\- Good boy.

Avec tout un soin particulier, il a pris le temps de me préparer. Il m'a obligé une fois de plus à le supplier pour que je puisse venir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps notre première scène a duré, mais une fois que cela fut fini, Levi m'a lavé et a passé une sorte d'huile sur la zone tannée par sa main. Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir dîné. Le sommeil m'a capturé. Plus tard dans la nuit, j'ai senti un bras passer autour de ma taille et un vague murmure dans mon cou. Mais j'étais trop épuisé pour répondre.

Ce matin, la faim m'a réveillé et en me redressant, j'ai senti une douleur cuisante. Une bonne odeur arrive à mes narines. Tient Levi arrive avec un plateau.

Le 2 septembre.

Je sais qu'Eren aime bien les œufs et le bacon le matin. Je me suis réveillé exprès pour lui préparer. Je compte prendre soin de lui encore un peu, car je sais qu'aujourd'hui aller travailler ne sera pas forcément une partie de plaisir pour lui. Surtout pour rester assit toute la journée. Peut-être devrais-je lui descendre un coussin.

En tout cas, cela faisait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé et malgré la peur d'Eren à un moment, il a su la surmonter. Je pense que l'on pourra faire de grandes choses ensemble.

* * *

réponses aux reviews :

Rbka : je suis trop contente. J'espère que cela continuera longtemps alors

Baka Otaku Fujoshi ; j'espère que la suite bien que courte t'aura plu.

UnPanda : oui oui je sais, ma fiction part en live complet ^^

Low'chan: mais ma chérie tu es trop gourmande lol. Enfin j'espère que ta faim a été rassasié

LoveDevils : bonne et heureuse année à toi aussi. Merci. Je pense la continuer ainsi. L'avantage de cette fiction c'est qu'elle n'a pas de véritable trame d'histoire à part la rédaction d'un journal ^^. Je crois que je ne suis pas prêt de la finir.

alixlouise : j'aime vous gâter :).

Mr. Scrapoute : merci beaucoup. Il est vraiment difficile dans un univers alternatif de retranscrire correctement les caractères des personnages. Je sais que des fois je pars en live (bon presque tout le temps lol). Je suis avant d'être auteure, une lectrice acharnée (environ 5 livres par mois ^^) et j'essaye de mettre ce petit truc qui permet de tenir en haleine le lecteur.

Ringo : mince comment as tu deviné ? ^^

San Jaeger : bon c'était une leçon gentille ^^. Je vais pas y aller trop vite non plus.

MlleKirschtein : tu le sais que j'aime arrêter quand tu es enfin plongée dans le chapitre. C'est comme pour les friandises, c'est pour donner encore plus faim.

Lune Bazin : désolée de cette attente.

fanamangas1 : alors tu l'as trouvé comment sa punition ?

Merci à toutes et tous pour vos commentaires. J'ai adoré vous lire. Vous êtes mon moteur d'inspiration. Bon ceux qui n'en laisse pas je vous adore aussi. Moi même je lis des fictions et j'ai honte à le dire, mais je ne poste pas beaucoup de reviews malheureusement.

Le chapitre 16 sera posté fin février.


	18. Chapitre 16

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**alixlouise : oui, cela fait un peu de bien de développer leur relation. Sinon l'histoire serait trop plate**_

_**Petit-chaperon-rouge : cela ne me gêne pas, mais cela est aussi qu'une fiction. L'histoire ne se passe pas en France. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas précisé dans quel pays cela se passer.**_

_**LoveDevils :c'est normal, tu n'es pas enregistrée et donc je dois valider les guest ^^.**_

_**Low'chan : et la ma chérie je vais te mettre en appétit ^^. Va falloir attendre le bonus de samedi pour avoir les détails XD**_

_**UnPanda : merci beaucoup**_

_**MlleKirschtein : je pense que le chapitre ci-dessous tu devrais l'aimer aussi alors.**_

_**Mr. Scrapoute : oui en effet il y en aura d'autres. Sinon oui je me sers du même repère que dans l'OS que j'ai posté en décembre.**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous**_

* * *

Chapitre 16 Le club

Le 2 octobre

Cher journal,

Je suis impardonnable. Je t'ai délaissé durant tout un mois. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Enfin si j'en ai tout un tas. J'ai été très occupé par mon boulot. Les gars avec qui je bosse m'ont convaincu de m'inscrire au concours de la caricature. Au début, j'avoue, j'ai été très réticent. J'aime bien mon boulot, mais juste pour le plaisir. Je me voyais mal dans un concours. Alors du coup pour me convaincre, ils ont décidé de passer par Levi. La seule personne que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit au courant. Parce que du coup avec lui ce n'est plus une proposition, mais un ordre. J'ai eu le droit à des heures de discours sur le bien-fondé de ce concours et toutes les répercussions que cela entraînerait si je gagnais pour la société. Forcément, mon journal, si cela avait un impact pour la société, il fallait y aller et donner le meilleur de soit.

Donc me voilà depuis un mois à préparer un concours. Je ne compte plus le nombre caricatures réalisées, mais pour le moment pas assez satisfaisante pour présenter à un concours.

Bien évidemment mon journal, ce n'est pas la seule raison. La deuxième est plus privée. Comment te l'expliquer correctement. Voilà, j'ai en face de moi tous les jours deux Levi. Non, non, je te rassure, il n'a pas de jumeau. En journée, j'ai le Levi mode chef intransigeant, exécrable même par moment et qui fatigue nerveusement tout le monde, même moi avec ses exigences qui frôlent des fois la superfection. Et le soir, j'ai un autre Levi, attentionné, assoiffé de sexe. Bon, je ne me plaindrais pas de ça, car bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est bon. Je suis sûr qu'il doit être le descendant d'un Dieu, je ne vois que ça.

D'ailleurs, mon journal, nous avons régulièrement des petites séances de minis scènes. J'appréhende toujours un peu au début, surtout quand il me prive de la vue ou de la parole. Mais finalement, c'est toujours super et je ressens les choses d'une façon indescriptible.

Il faut que je t'en raconte même une drôle. Week-end dernier, il a exigé à ce que je fasse aussi ma part de ménage. Bon, je n'étais pas contre. On vit quand même ensemble depuis un moment. Faut bien se partager les tâches. Mais le voilà qui arrive le matin avec un petit-déjeuner au lit. Jusque-là, je ne me méfie pas le moins du monde. Je profite de cette attention. Le croissant au chocolat tiède était un pur délice. Pendant que je mange, il s'absente de la chambre et revient quelques minutes après avec un paquet.

\- Mais Levi ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

\- Je sais très bien, mais ce présent te sera utile pour aujourd'hui.

Mer voilà complètement perplexe. Il me prend mon plateau vide et me tend le paquet. Il est assez léger. Je l'ouvre rapidement et là, je tombe des nues. Heureusement que je suis assis dans mon lit encore. Je soulève le vêtement. Surtout ne rigole pas mon journal. Il m'a offert une robe de soubrette pile à ma taille. Et pas qu'une robe, mais il y a aussi des sous-vêtements avec. J'ai dû passer par toutes les couleurs. Je n'arrivais même plus à dire un seul mot tellement j'étais abasourdi. Il comptait vraiment à ce que je m'habille en soubrette pour faire le ménage ?

\- Cette tenue t'ira vraiment à ravir pour nettoyer correctement l'appartement.

\- Pourquoi en soubrette ?

\- J'ai décidé d'inclure le ménage du jour dans nos petites scènes.

Je sais qu'à ce moment-là, je devais être rouge écarlate. Bien évidemment, il me laisse le choix de refuser, mais j'ai envie d'essayer et donc une demi-heure plus tard me voilà affublé de la tenue de soubrette. Elle est vachement courte. Bien évidemment le ménage ne se passa pas comme je pouvais l'espérer. Il a fallu que je me mette à quatre pattes pour bien essuyer avec un chiffon les plaintes des murs. Et forcément, aussitôt la vue était bonne pour lui. Imagine-moi avec la jupe de ma tenue qui fais comme une auréole de froufrou et un sous-vêtement à trou qui mettaient tout en évidence. Je suis sûr qu'il devait baver, pendant que je transpirais à faire le ménage. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il avait les mains bien baladeuses, car je les ai sentis plus d'une fois sur moi. Sois disant pour "vérifier que je faisais bien le travail". Cela a duré toute la journée comme cela. Il m'a même tenu l'escabeau pour ne pas que je tombe en faisant les hauteurs.

Je peux te dire une chose mon journal, cela a été dur de l'avoir dure toute la journée et il ne m'a pas aidé une seule fois à me sentir moins tendu. Il a attendu que j'aie fini pour me sortir que j'avais le droit à un récompense. Je l'ai apprécié cette récompense durement acquise. Les heures qui ont suivi n'ont été que délectation pour moi.

Bon, je m'étale dans mon récit et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Je dois y aller mon journal. Je te raconterai ma soirée demain. Ah oui pour ta parfaite information, Levi m'emmène dans un club. J'appréhende beaucoup.

Le 3 octobre

Me revoilà mon journal. Il est 4h du matin et on vient juste de rentrer. C'était impressionnant. Pour te raconter un peu comment cela s'est passé, déjà, j'étais terrifié quand nous sommes arrivés. Il m'a dit de lui faire confiance, alors bon, je lui ai fait confiance. Il m'avait mis avant de partir un collier. Quand nous avons pénétré dans le club, il y a mis une laisse, montrant ainsi aux autres que je lui appartenais. Nous sommes allés à une table qu'il avait réservée. Il m'avait auparavant expliqué comment cela fonctionnait dans un club de ce genre. Si je le voulais, je pouvais partir avec un autre dominant que lui. Mais vu à la façon dont il en parlait et juste le fait que moi cela ne m'intéressait pas de le faire avec un autre, on avait convenue que je resterais près de lui durant toute la soirée. Dans un premier temps, je regardais tout autour de nous. Il y avait du monde. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde dans ce genre de club. Bien évidemment des gens, hommes et femmes nous ont approchés, mais Levi les a tous remerciés, ayant d'autres projets pour moi.

À un moment donné, un présentateur a annoncé le début du show. Je remarquais alors qu'on n'était pas très loin de la scène, mais sans être devant non plus. Deux personnes se sont présentées et on démarrait une scène de domination/soumission. On aurait dit une chorégraphie. Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de chose et je ne pensais pas que cela me ferait autant d'effet. Rapidement, je me suis retrouvé excité. Levi s'était rapproché de moi.

\- Je suis sûr que tu nous imagines à leur place, me sussure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je hoche de la tête et déglutis avec peine, car au même moment, je sens sa main qui glisse dans mon pantalon et qui se pose sur mon entrejambe. Je sers les dents pour ne pas laisser passer un gémissement.

\- Laisse moi entendre ta voix. Personne sauf moi t'entendra.

Il ose me sortir une chose comme ça, comme si c'était le plus normal du monde. Mes yeux se tournent vers les autres et je remarque alors que la plupart des gens, ne font même pas attention au spectacle. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il me dit que je peux me lâcher. Sa main me caresse, m'envoyant des décharges de bonheur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure la torture avant qu'un bruit étranglé sorte enfin de ma bouche. Il est content d'avoir réussi et me mordille le lobe de l'oreille avant de se relever et de me tirer avec lui. Mon corps tremble de cette première excitation. À un moment, mon journal, j'ai cru qu'il allait me laisser comme ça tout le reste de la soirée. Mais non, avant de m'en rendre compte, il a fermé une porte. Nous sommes dans une petite pièce faiblement éclairée. Il y a un lit et plein d'accessoires qui me font frémir rien que de les voir. Je laisse Levi me guider.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps tout cela a duré ni combien de temps j'ai mis pour reprendre mes esprits, mon journal. Mais une chose est sûre. C'était divinement bon et je suis prêt à recommencer quand il veut. Enfin pas à cette heure-là, car pour le moment, je ne rêve que d'une chose, dormir.

Je te dis à plus tard mon cher confident.

* * *

prochain chapitre : samedi 13 février :chapitre bonus avec Lemon 100%


	19. Chapitre 16 bis

_**Note de l'auteure : voici le chapitre bonus 100% lemon.**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous**_

* * *

_**chapitre 16 bis : le club by Levi**_

3 octobre - 5 h 00 du matin

Je revois encore Eren ce soir dans le club. C'était sa première fois dans un tel endroit. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela serait si exceptionnel avec lui. Avant de partir pour notre soirée, je lui avais expliqué un peu comment c'était à l'intérieur et ce qui pouvait se passer. J'avais bien vu qu'au début, il n'était pas très rassuré. Avec ce que ce salop lui avait fait, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir des appréhensions. Mais malgré tout, il voulait avancer et découvrir l'univers dans lequel je vivais avant lui. Nous sommes donc allés dans le seul club de la ville dont je savais que l'hygiène des lieux correspondait à mes critères.

Cela restera pour moi une des soirées inoubliables.

Juste avant d'entrer dans le club, je lui avais offert le collier du soumis. En entrant à l'intérieur, je lui mis une laisse dorée prouvant ainsi qu'il m'appartenait. Il regardait tout autour de lui, intrigué et émerveillé en même temps. Il y avait tout un mélange d'émotions sur son visage. C'était ce que j'adorais le plus chez lui.

J'avais réservé bien évidemment une table, ainsi qu'une des pièces spéciale. Bien sûr, je ne lui avais rien dit. Tout n'était que surprise pour lui. Bien évidemment, son minois en intéressa plus d'une personne. Mais à chaque fois, il déclina poliment ou je le faisais moi-même en tirant sur la laisse pour que sa tête finisse sur mes cuisses. Au début, il était un peu gêné. Mais quand il remarqua que personne ne le jugeait, cela lui parut plus naturel. Quand le spectacle démarra, il fut comme hypnotisé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu. Je m'étais alors rapproché de lui jusqu'à ce que ma bouche soit contre oreille et je lui murmurais des phrases tentatrices tout en massant son entrejambe. Nous n'avions rien fait encore et il était déjà dur. Je sentais que la soirée allait être mémorable. Je le pris alors par la main et l'emmenai vers une pièce où trônait fauteuil, lit et pleins d'accessoires.

Il était déjà dans l'ambiance. Une fois la porte fermée, je le fis se déshabiller totalement puis installer sur le fauteuil. Il obéit calmement à mes ordres. Je m'approchais de lui et lui écartais les jambes afin de pouvoir lui attacher de chaque côté. Je fis de même pour ses bras, ce qui l'immobilisa totalement. Je pris ensuite le bandeau que l'on se servait souvent pour nos scènes. Il se retrouva vite privé de mouvement et de la vue. En posant ma main sur son torse, je sentis son cœur battre rapidement. Je lui fis alors répéter les 3 mots qui nous servaient de code. Il les répéta calmement.

Je me dirigeais alors vers la table où il y avait plusieurs gadgets. J'avais déjà en tête ce que j'allais lui faire ce soir. Je voulais le faire monter au septième ciel, le faire supplier de le laisser jouir. Je vérifiais tout de même la propreté et les nettoyais au cas où. Je me rapprochais ensuite d'Eren et le regardais un moment avant de laisser une de mes mains glisser le long de son torse. Je lui expliquais les règles de notre scène et il les accepta sans rechigner.

Je me mis alors à genou entre ses jambes. Je tirais un peu sur ses cuisses afin de pouvoir accéder à son intimité. J'enduisis mes doigts avec le lubrifiant et je commençais à le préparer. Il ne devait pas faire le moindre bruit. Je voyais ses muscles se tendre, en essayant de retenir ses gémissements. Quand je le jugeais prêt, je pris l'un des gadgets et lentement, je lui enfonçai. Il était en deux parties. La première ressemblait à un sexe. Au niveau de sa garde, il y avait un fil qui donnait sur un gadget plus petit que je plaçais sur le bout du sexe, une petite pointe (qui ne pouvait le blesser) entrait dans sa petite fente. Quand cela fut en place, je le repoussais afin que le gode ne puisse pas sortir facilement. Je me redressais alors et lui demandais comment il se sentait. Il répondit qu'il se sentait bizarre, mais qu'il aimait cette sensation. Je hochais de la tête, même s'il ne me voyait pas et j'appuyais une fois sur le bouton de la télécommande. L'effet fut immédiat et je le vis se mordre les lèvres. Pour le moment, les stimulations étaient faibles, mais son sexe étant déjà tendu dès le départ, je me doutais bien qu'il ne tienne pas des heures ainsi. Je me mis à mon tour nu et pris le temps de plier et de poser les vêtements sur la table. J'en profitais pour augmenter d'un cran la stimulation. Un tout petit gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Je me rapprochais de lui et sans prévenir, il reçut une claque sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de gémir. Je savais que cet exercice était très difficile. Il me répondit qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Mes mains se mirent alors à le titiller, massant et pinçant ses bouts de chair rose. Ma bouche se posa sur son lobe d'oreille que je me mis à mordiller. Je m'installais du mieux que je pus à califourchon sur lui, enfonçant un peu plus le gode qui se mit à vibrer sur sa prostate. Sa bouche se retrouva sur mon épaule et je sentis ses dents. Je lui murmurais des mots à l'oreille. Notre jeu dura tout de même une bonne demi-heure. Quand il ne fut plus que supplication, je le détachais et lui retirais le jouet. Je le pris dans mes bras et l'amenai jusqu'au lit. Je me positionnais rapidement au-dessus de lui. Une fois son regard capturé par le mien, je m'enfonçais d'un coup de reins dans son intimité. Nous ne nous étions pas lâchés des yeux les quelques minutes que dura notre montée au paradis. Il laissa sortir un cri qui me fit moi aussi atteindre mon paroxysme. Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver nos esprits.

Durant le trajet du retour, il avait essayé de lutter contre le sommeil, mais finalement, il s'était endormi. Je le réveillais une fois dans le parking. Une fois à l'appartement, je le laissais dans la chambre le temps que je prenne une douche. À mon retour, il dormait profondément et je n'eus pas le courage de le réveiller.

* * *

prochain chapitre : mercredi 24 février : une journée en famille


	20. chapitre 17

_**Note de l'auteure : Merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'en ai pleuré de joie en voyant que le chapitre bonus avait extrêmement plu. Désolée du retard pour ce chapitre, mais je suis un peu overbooker avec la fabrication de mon cosplay**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous**_

* * *

Chapitre 17 : journée en famille_**  
**_

Le 1er novembre

Cher journal,

Bien que la journée se finisse par un passage au cimetière pour déposer un bouquet sur la tombe de ma mère, je peux dire qu'elle a été excellente. Ma soeur était venue le 30 octobre me voir à mon bureau. J'ai cru que Levi allait la tuer. Je l'ai rapidement pris avec moi vers la cafétéria. De ne plus l'avoir sur le dos H24, me fait du bien. J'apprécie plus du coup nos rencontres. Nous avons discuté un peu autour d'un café. Elle était venue pour me demander si je voulais participer à la soirée Halloween à la maison. Tous nos amis de lycée devaient venir. Même Armin venait avec son petit ami.

Je t'assure qu'à ce moment-là, mon journal, j'avais envie de lui dire ces quatre vérités pour ne pas m'avoir prévenu de son retour.

Enfin bref, j'accepte, mais je lui confirme que le soir même, une fois que j'en ai parlé à Levi. Ce dernier ne s'y oppose pas du tout. J'avais pourtant peur qu'il ne veuille pas que je sorte avec mes amis. Mais il avait finalement accepté, avec certaines conditions. Je n'allais pas trop rechigner.

Donc me voilà parti le 31 au soir en direction de mon ancienne maison. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas pris les transports, mais je fus conduit par un chauffeur de la société. Tous mes amis étaient déjà arrivés et du coup, je ne passais pas inaperçu avec la grosse berline noire.

Mikasa avait prévu la fête en grand. Chacun avait ramené quelque chose. Je pouvais dire même qu'il y avait plus d'alcool que d'amuse-bouche. On était tous déguisé. Jean avait ramené de la musique. Bon pour une fois, il avait ramené du bon son. D'habitude, c'était pas le top. Il n'était pas venu seul. Il était accompagné d'un certain Berthold. Le pauvre type, mon journal, il est trop gentil pour être avec face de cheval. Il va forcément le regretter.

Mikasa avait pratiquement vidé le salon pour qu'on ait tous de la place pour faire la fête. Une fois que j'ai fini de dire bonjour à tout le monde, je me rendais compte que j'étais le seul à ne pas être venu accompagné. Mais bon, imagine deux secondes mon journal. Levi et Mikasa, toute une soirée dans la même pièce. Je pense que cela aurait fini en bain de sang.

Donc me voilà le porte chandelle de la soirée. La musique résonna rapidement et la boisson commença à couler à flots. Je décidais dans un premier temps de tourner à la bière. Je savais très bien que je ne supportais pas forcément l'alcool fort. Tout le monde écoutait les anedoctes d'Armin et lui posait des questions concernant sa relation avec Reiner.

La soirée se déroulait à merveille. Mikasa étant avec sa copine, je pouvais m'amuser sans qu'elle me surveille en permanence. Vers 22h, les premiers imbibés d'alcool commencèrent à faire n'importe quoi. Tu aurais dû voir Jean se déhanchant sur Etienne de Guesh Patti. Il allumait ni plus ni moins son copain devant tout le monde. Au moins plus tard, s'il ne sait pas quoi faire, il pourrait devenir danseur strip teaser. Je suis sûr que malgré sa face de cheval, il ferait un carton avec son déhanché.

Vers minuit, cela commença à se corser pour moi. Les moins résistants étaient déjà vautrés un peu partout dans la maison. Il restait encore Reiner, Berthold, Jean, Armin et moi. Reiner ramena alors tout l'alcool qui restait et proposa un concours de shooter. Bon ben mon journal, je le déconseille à tout le monde. Plus jamais. Le but du jeu était de finir premier à chaque manche. Le dernier avait un gage. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de comment cela a fini. Mais je crois avoir tenu au moins 4 tours. Enfin si Levi m'avait vu dans cet état, il m'aurait étripé.

Toujours est-il que quelques heures plus tard, je me suis réveillé avec un mal de tête monumental. J'avais tellement mal que je ne pouvais pas tenir debout. Bien évidemment, Mikasa en profita pour se venger faisant le plus de bruit possible. Il devait être autour de midi, quand nous avons tous ensemble remis la maison en ordre. Faut pas se leurrer, mais à 10 on nettoie tout plus rapidement.

Une fois tout le monde partit, il ne restait plus que Mikasa et moi. Le silence était, je dois le dire, pesant entre nous. Il faut dire que la dernière fois que j'étais venu ici, cela avait fini en engueulade magistrale et au débarquement de Levi qui venait me récupérer pour me ramener à l'appart. Dire que cela était il y a quelques mois. Le temps passe vite. C'est donc en silence, que nous nous sommes rendus au cimetière pour déposer les fleurs préférées de maman.

Des fois, mon journal, je me demande si Mikasa n'est pas un bloc de glace, genre Reine des neiges. Moi à chaque fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, pendant qu'elle reste de marbre comme si ce n'était rien. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je l'ai déjà vu pleurer une fois, mais je doute. Ou alors j'étais trop petit pour m'en rappeler.

Il était près de 19h quand le chauffeur est venu me chercher. J'ai bien vu que cela gênait Mikasa que je reparte déjà. Il faut dire que la maison parait bien froide. Mais cela ne date pas d'hier.

Du coup, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mon journal, mais je lui ai conseillé de vendre la maison et de s'installer avec sa copine. Elle m'a regardé bizarre, mais n'a pas répondu. Je ne sais pas si elle va le faire. En tout cas c'est pas moi qui lui dirais quoique ce soit.

Bon, je m'inquiète un peu mon journal. Il est quand même 20h et Levi n'est pas à l'appartement. Il m'a juste laissé une note comme quoi il revenait. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas trop car moi j'ai faim et il m'a manqué.

* * *

prochain chapitre : mercredi 9 mars : le procès


	21. chapitre 18

_**Note de l'auteure : Déjà l'avant dernier chapitre. C'est la fiction qui aura peu de chapitre, mais qui aura duré dans le temps (presque 2 ans). Il se peut qu'il y est des chapitres "bonus" de temps en temps car son style le permet. Bon j'espère que vous arriverez à vous y retrouver dans la lecture de ce chapitre. Je jongle entre Levi et Eren  
**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

ButHeichouuuuu : mais non n'aies pas peur. Je vais y aller doucement, mais faut bien que je clôture cette histoire de viol avec le procés. Sinon je susi contente que tu sois de retour dans le Ereri.

LoveDevils: oui oui je fais du cosplay depuis 3 ans maintenant. Initialement je le faisais surtout pour la fabrication d'armes car je suis très manuelle. La je refaits entièrement mon premier cosplay de Shanks le Roux (version fille) et je fais Aveline de Grand Pré d'Assassin's Creed. Moi aussi ze t'aimeuh.

levyjeagerackermann : mais même ce genre de commentaire moi j'adore :).

alixlouise : le fait qu'Eren doute, c'est si tu te rappelles, il voit peu ses amis car Levi lui accapare tout son temps libre. Il avait plus peur que Levi tienne à l'accompagner (rappelles toi comment il est venu le récupérer chez sa soeur). Oui le chapitre qui arrive va être hard surtout psychologiquement.

San Jaeger : et moi j'ai pas eu le temps de te laisser une reviews sur ta fic. Je commence même à avoir du retard dans la lecture.

Audrey Takarai : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant.

MlleKirschtein : XD j'avais envie de décoincé Jean pour une fois. Bon par contre je l'ai mis en couple je crois avec la mauvaise personne XD. Une erreur dans la rédaction lol.

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 :**_ **_Le procés_**_**  
**_

chapitre 18 : le procès

le 15 novembre 2012

Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, l'attitude d'Eren a radicalement changé. Je pense savoir d'où vient le souci, mais il refuse d'en parler. Demain, débutera le procès contre Erwin. Il sait pourtant qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. Même la blonde de psy lui a dit. Mais je sens bien qu'il a peur. Il croit que je ne remarque pas qu'il ne dort pas la nuit. C'est pas faute de l'épuiser pourtant. Même pendant nos rapports, je le sens ailleurs. Ce n'est pas très agréable. Quand tout sera finit, je l'emmènerai loin de tout cela, histoire de le faire décompresser. Je sais déjà où l'emmener. D'après l'avocat qui représente la partie civile, c'est à dire nous, on devrait en avoir pour plusieurs semaines entre le début et la fin. Certaines séances comme la première seront assez courtes.

Eren tient à continuer de bosser tous les jours malgré les séances au tribunal.

* * *

Le 16 novembre 2012

Cher journal,

Je me sens mal à un point que je n'arrive pas à le décrire. Ce matin, il y a eu la première séance qui présentait les parties et les chefs d'accusation. Le procès se déroulait à huis-clos, mais dehors, il y avait énormément de journalistes. Ils sont effrayants. L'avocat m'a dit que Erwin et Levi étaient deux personnalités célèbres dans le monde de la finance en raison du poids que représente leur société respective. La plupart des presses présentent ne sont que des presse à scandale à surveiller le moindre faux pas. Je me suis retrouvé tétanisé devant eux. Levi m'a tenu par le bras pour m'emmener à l'intérieur du tribunal. Une fois à l'intérieur j'ai l'impression de revivre. Enfin cela ne dure pas très longtemps car j'aperçois au loin Erwin qui arrive entouré par des policiers. Il m'aperçoit et me sourit. Non mais il a un grain le type. Il va être condamné et il sourit encore, comme s'il n'avait absolument rien fait de mal. Levi l'aperçoit aussi et se place entre lui et moi, tel un bouclier. Nous entrons dans la salle d'audience. Punaise je préfère voir ces salles là dans les feuilletons américains. En vrai cela est beaucoup plus impressionnant. Nous prenons place dans le public juste derrière l'avocat de la partie civile. Pour un huis-clos, il y en a du monde.

Le juge arrive, tout le monde se lève pour se rassoir une fois qu'il s'est installé. Une femme se place devant tout le monde et lit les motifs de la séances du jour avec les accusations et les différents parties. Le juge prend note et demande à chaque partie s'ils ont une requête à faire. Notre avocat demande à ce qu'Erwin reste en prison en raison de son pouvoir financier qui lui faciliterait de quitter le pays entre autre et pour la menace qu'il représente pour moi. La défense sort le grand truc comme quoi Erwin est un citoyen modèle. Mais il se prend pour qui avec ce qu'il m'a fait. Même si j'en ai peur, je rage car je me rends compte qu'avec de l'argent c'est limite tu te permets tout ce que tu veux, même si c'est contre la loi. Je déteste ce genre de personne.

Levi me prends la main. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme cela peut être rassurant mon journal. Je sais qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas très cool avec lui, avec mes sautes d'humeurs.

Le 20 novembre 2012

Cher journal,

je n'ose plus sortir de l'appartement. Ma vie est fichue. Depuis le premier jour d'audience, je fais la une des magazines. Mes amis se font harceler pour qu'ils donnent des informations croustillantes me concernant. Ils ont même été fouillé du côté de mes anciens employeurs. Il faut me croire quand je dis que plus de la moitié des écrits dans ces torchons sont des calomnies. Je suis peut être pas un saint, ni un acharné du travail, mais un magazine a insinué que je faisais le trottoir pour m'en sortir financièrement. Comment je l'ai su, car tu t'en doutes, mon journal, Levi a fait en sorte que cette information me soit caché. C'est un collègue qui l'a laissé traîner sur son bureau. Comment ont-ils osé écrire cela quand moi je sais que Levi a été le premier et l'unique. C'est horrible. Ils me décrivent comme une bête de foire à la vente à la viande. Je n'ai pas encore vu Levi. Il s'est enfermé dans son bureau avec plusieurs personnes trop bien habillé pour être des employés de bureau. J'ai mal mon journal. J'ai très mal. Que va penser ma soeur ? Je n'ai pas osé répondre à tous ces appels depuis deux jours. J'entends mon téléphone sonner toutes les heures, mais je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas répondre. Je ne saurais pas quoi répondre. Au secours mon journal. Aide moi.

* * *

20 novembre 2012

Je vais choper ce journaliste à la con et lui faire bouffer son torchon. De quel droit, il ose se mêler de la vie privée d'Eren et surtout sortir autant d'inepties. Je rage, je bouille. Je n'ai qu'une envie, faire un meurtre ou deux. Je suis sûr qu'Erwin a manigancé cela avec son avocat. Mais je ne vais pas laisser ses manigances avoir le dessus. S'il veut jouer comme ça, on sera deux et c'est moi qui gagnerait. Mais la réaction d'Eren m'inquiète quand il va apprendre la nouvelle. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une connerie avec ce genre de pression.

25 novembre 2012

Je lui avais pourtant déconseiller de témoigner directement. Même l'avocat voulait passer par le témoignage filmé en raison de son traumatisme. Il a raconté tout. Il n'a homis aucun détail. J'ai cru revoir la vidéo. Mais ce que j'ai découvert de plus et de pire c'est quand il décrivait ce qu'il ressentait, la peur, le dégoût de soi…. A la fin, quand il s'est levé, il était tellement blanc et tremblant qu'il a perdu connaissance. Cela fait maintenant deux heures que j'attends dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Je sais qu'il déteste en plus les hôpitaux et je veux être près de lui pour le rassurer quand il ouvrira les yeux.

L'avocat a dit que son intervention était parfaite et malgré la levée de la séance, cela a touché les jurés.

29 novembre 2012

Eren est toujours hospitalisé. Il est très affaibli et refuse de manger ou de voir même ses amis. Je l'ai quand même forcé à voir sa soeur. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ait une chambre seule et qu'aucun journaliste ne vienne dans sa chambre. Dans un sens, il vaut mieux qu'il ne vienne pas. Hier les jurés ont vu la vidéo du viol et de la torture qu'il a subi et aujourd'hui, l'avocat de la défense essaye de plaider pour la folie. Mais je le sais qu'il n'a jamais été fou. Il est dangereux et calculateur. Le verdict est annoncé pour la semaine avant noël.

* * *

29 novembre 2012

Cher journal,

non je ne t'oublie pas mais je me sens vidé de toute force. Je n'ai plus envie de rien. Je me sens si mal. Levi vient me voir tous les jours et m'oblige à voir au moins ma soeur. Mais nous ne parlons pas. Je n'ai pas la force. Je ne suis même plus l'actualité du procès. Je veux juste que tout se termine. Je sais que j'inquiète tout le monde, mais c'est tellement dur et je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. J'en fait assez de cauchemar comme cela. Les médecins m'ont mis sous calmant pour le moment. J'ai aussi un psy qui vient me voir, mais je ne lui parle pas. Pourquoi personne ne me fou la paix ?

* * *

20 décembre 2012

Quinze ans ! C'est pas assez. Il devrait croupir à vie en prison. On devrait même remettre la peine de mort en place. Mais je suis soulagé car nous avons gagné. Eren a pleuré dans mes bras au tribunal. C'était enfin fini pour lui ce cauchemar et il va pouvoir enfin reprendre le cours de sa vie, même s'il ne pourra jamais oublier. Nous partons demain pour un chalet à la montagne, histoire de se ressourcer.

* * *

20 décembre 2012

Mon journal,

tout est enfin fini. Il va aller pourrir en prison et on m'a dit que le traitement pour les violeurs dans une prison était spécial sans me donner de détails. Je suis soulagé. J'ai envie d'embrasser Levi mais je me retiens car il y a trop de monde. Maintenant tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer à la maison. Je lui dois tellement pour ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a soutenu jusqu'au bout. Il ne m'a pas lâché, même quand je l'envoyais chier ou l'insultais. Il a tenu bon pour nous deux. J'en suis sûr mon journal. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Il est ma bouée, mon poing d'ancrage.

* * *

prochain et dernier chapitre : mercredi 23 mars : une récompense bien méritée


	22. chapitre 19

_**Note de l'auteure : C'est le dernier des derniers chapitre. J'en ai la larme à l'oeil, mais toute bonne chose à une fin. Merci, merci, merci de m'avoir suivi depuis octobre 2014 dans cette fiction complètement absurde ^^.  
**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Doddy : pas de quoi 3. J'ai essayé de varier au mieux les lemons. C'est une de mes premières fictions que j'ai écrite et les longs chapitre ne sont pas forcément ma spécialité (quoique j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour améliorer cela). Voici donc l'ultime chapitre (enfin y aura des chapitre bonus à l'occasion quand même). Pour les fautes, oui personne n'est infaillible et encore depuis une semaine j'ai une beta reader enfin.

LoveDevils : ne t'en fait pas il y aura encore plein de lecture Ereri ^^

emylou : ouais je sais je vais reprendre tous les chapitre prochainement pour supprimer les doublons causés par mon correcteur d'orthographe et que je remarque pas forcément de suite. Cela n'a pas été évident d'alterner les points de vue. Car Levi étant peu bavard de caractère je me demandais toujours qu'est ce qu'il pourrait dire à son propre journal XD. Tout fini par s'arranger et c'est le mieux.

alixlouise : oui il valait mieux quand même qu'il paye pour son crime (toucher à Eren).

San Jaeger : occupée comme pas possible et dès que j'ai un peu de temps libre je tombe de sommeil. Tu verrais mes yeux on dirait les yeux de Law avec les cernes.

Audrey Takarai : J'essayerai de reprendre l'avant dernier chapitre et d'y inclure des dialogues à l'occasion.

MlleKirschtein : Moi aussi cela me mets en rogne et j'ai voullu le montrer dans ce chapitre.

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous**_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : une récompense bien méritée**

26 décembre 2012

Désolé, mon cher journal, j'ai été un peu pris par noël et l'anniversaire de Levi. Il faut dire que nous sommes partis à la montagne. C'est super génial. En plus, il y a plein de neige. J'ai découvert les joies du sport de glisse. Bon, je suis pas prêt de descendre des pistes rouges, je me contenterai du bas des pistes. Mais c'était drôle.

Pour te relater l'ensemble de ces derniers jours, nous sommes arrivés le 22 décembre à la station de ski. On n'a pas mal galéré, car les cols étaient enneigés, les gens ne savaient pas rouler et à un moment, on a dû mettre les chaînes. Toute une épreuve avec un Levi pas patient pour deux sous. Nous logeons dans un centre vacances. On a un appartement pas si petit que ça avec tout le confort. On a une superbe vue sur la montagne. Il y a une fausse cheminée, histoire de faire vraiment chalet, mais le chauffage est au sol. C'est agréable de se balader pieds nus. Au rez de chaussé, il y a une piscine, un sauna, un hammam et un jacuzzi. Il y a même une salle de sport, mais là ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi. Surtout quand tu croises les spécialistes de la gonflette.

Le lendemain de notre arrivée, nous sommes allés faire les courses pour le réveillon et le lendemain. J'ai eu du mal à m'éclipser une petite heure pour aller acheter le cadeau de Levi. En plus, je l'avais mis au défi qu'on devait réaliser nous-même le repas du réveillon. Nous avons pu profiter le 23 des pistes de ski. Je n'étais jamais monté sur des skis et Levi ne s'est pas gêné pour se foutre littéralement de moi dès que je finissais le cul à terre. Je ne l'avais jamais autant entendu rire. Il a un joli rire, mais ne lui dit pas.

Le jour de la veillée de noël, on a passé la journée derrière les fourneaux. Levi était très méticuleux et surtout très maniaque. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où l'on a dû nettoyer la vaisselle et le plan de travail. J'ai eu à un moment l'envie folle de lui retourner le paquet de farine sur la tête, mais je pense que je n'étais pas assez suicidaire pour le faire réellement. Plus d'une fois au cours de la préparation, j'ai dû me poster derrière lui pour lui montrer les gestes. Des fois, je me demandais s'il le faisait pas exprès, car automatiquement, il se collait à moi, limite, s'il ne se frottait pas contre mon entrejambe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais il a failli finir assez souvent sur le plan de travail. Enfin, cela aurait été plutôt moi qui aurais fini dessus. Je n'arrive pas à lui tenir tête. Non qu'il m'impressionne mon journal. Loin de là. Mais j'aime quand c'est lui qui dirige tout (mode feignant on).

En tout cas, le dîner a été délicieux. À minuit, on s'est offert nos cadeaux. J'avais pris à Erwin la dernière montre connecté. Difficile mon journal de dire s'il était content ou pas, son visage est resté impassible. Quand il m'a tendu mon paquet, je l'ai ouvert en arrachant pratiquement le papier, tellement j'étais curieux. Eh ben écoutes mon journal, je me demande quand on est amoureux si on n'est pas connecté, car figure toi que Levi m'a offert la même montre. Je me suis retenu de rire devant cette coïncidence. Je lui ai sauté au coup et nous avons échangé un très très long baiser.

Enfin ça s'était les cadeaux de noël. Car figure toi mon journal que Levi est né le jour de noël. Du coup, je me lève et je lui tends ma main. Bon, j'avoue que mon cadeau n'est pas très original, mais il m' dit que c'était le plus beau des cadeaux, le matin au réveil. Je t'explique du coup. Je l'ai emmené vers la salle de bains, je fais couler l'eau et je rajoute des sels de bain. Pendant que la baignoire se remplit, je retourne vers lui et je le déshabille lentement. À chaque morceau de tissu enlevé, je l'embrasse et le lèche. Il veut participer, mais je lui demande pour une fois de se laisser aller. Du coup, il accepte, voulant sûrement voir ce que j'avais en tête. Oui d'habitude, c'est lui qui gère tout. Une fois complètement nu, je l'amène vers la baignoire et l'y installe. Je me dévêtis aussi, mais n'entre pas dans l'eau. Mes mains parcourent son corps en faisant des arabesques et en appuyant sur certains points (je suis ce que j'ai lu dans un magazine, dans un article intitulé, amener son petit ami au summum du plaisir). Au bout de quelques minutes, je l'entends soupirer de plaisir et son corps se relâche. Je prends soin de lui pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Quand l'eau commence à se refroidir, je le fais sortir et je me mets à essuyer son corps avec parcimonie. Je commence à voir chaud, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Je l'emmène jusqu'au lit où je l'allonge au milieu du lit et je suis au-dessus de lui. Je vois qu'il n'est pas à l'aise d'être en dessous. Après, c'est toujours lui le dominant. Je me penche pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet et j'en sors une bouteille d'huile de massage. J'en verse dans ma main et je la réchauffe un peu. Je commence là un long, très long massage, n'oubliant aucune zone. Comment j'ai pu faire un massage comme ça. J'ai un peu honte de le dire, mais Armin m'a envoyé une vidéo de lui et de Reiner qui me montrait comment faire. J'ai cru mourir sur place quand je l'ai visionné. J'essaye de me rappeler de chaque geste que je dois faire. Jusque maintenant, j'ai bien sûr évité une certaine zone. Je la garde pour la fin, malgré que j'ai une folle envie de la prendre en bouche. À un moment, j'entends la respiration calme de Levi, et la panique me gagne. Mince, il s'est endormi. Je m'arrête, ne sachant pas que faire. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais qui arrive.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, Eren ? Demande sa voix dans l'oreiller.

\- J'ai cru que tu t'étais endormi.

\- Et rater ça. Tu me connais mal.

Je reprends le massage et je finis par arriver à son entrejambe. Au début, mes doigts effleurent juste sa virilité qui n'est qu'à demi-endormie. Puis ma main passe dessus en la prenant dans ma paume. Je fais des mouvements de va-et-vient tout en massant avec mes doigts. Rapidement, elle se réveille complètement. La respiration de Levi s'est accélérée. Des tous petits gémissements s'échappent entre ses lèvres. Une fois que je le sens prêt pour la suite, je remonte vers sa bouche et l'on échange un long baiser, pendant que ma main encore un peu "huilée" me prépare. Ben oui mon journal, je lui ai dit de se laisser faire. Je n'allais pas lui demander de me préparer moi. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres, quand il sent mon manège. Puis sans avoir le temps de comprendre, il inverse nos positions, saisit la bouteille d'huile et 'en mets sur ses propres doigts.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse faire ça ce soir. Maintenant, c'est à toi de te laisser faire.

Je rougis comme une tomate. Dans son regard, j'ai l'impression d'avoir allumé un brasier. Je suis d'ailleurs tellement captivé par ses yeux que je ne sens pas le premier doigt en moi. Ce n'est qu'au deuxième que je laisse échapper un gémissement. Il sourit, content de lui. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour me préparer et bientôt ses doigts sont remplacés par son sexe. Il entre pour une fois terriblement lentement. Je crois qu'il a cherché à se venger de l'avoir fait languir avec toutes ces attentions. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela a duré, mais il m'a fait jouir au moins trois fois. On s'est endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je l'ai entendu murmurer quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas bien entendu et j'étais trop fatigué pour lui demander de répéter. En tout cas, on ne sait lever que le 25 dans l'après-midi. On a rien fait de spécial le reste de la journée à part regarder la télé et faire encore et toujours l'amour. Je suis d'ailleurs, mon journal encore épuisé et mes reins me font souffrir.

Le 15 janvier 2013

Ca y est monn journal. Toutes mes esquisses pour le concours ont été déposé, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre le résultat. Il faudra attendre un bon mois. Le journal a sorti un numéro spécial résumant les actualités qui ont marqué 2012 en caricature. J'en ai eu du boulot à reprendre toutes les unes des journeaux d'avant que je ne commence mon boulot. Bien sûr l'équipe était là pour m'aider. On a passé 10 jours pour tout faire. On était complètement épuisé à la fin. Pour fêter ça, on est tous allé au restaurant. Ce fut une soirée inoubliable. Même Levi avait rangé au placard son côté froid. Enfin presque, car une personne a réussi à le faire sortir de ses gongs, c'est Hanji. Enfin à la fin de la soirée, elle a annoncé qu'elle épousait Molbit. Le pauvre. Je crois qu'il était même pas au courant lui même.

Le 20 février 2013

J'y crois pas mon journal. Je dois rêver. Ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre du concours. J'ai regardé l'enveloppe longtemps avant de me décider à l'ouvrir. Enfin Surtout avant qu'Hanji ne la prenne et ne l'ouvre pour moi. Elle est montée sur le bureau et à clamer à tout le monde le contenu de la lettre. J'ai remporté le premier prix ! L'euphorie dans le bureau a été de courte durée, car Levi a débarqué en engueulant Hanji de perturber le travail des autres avant de m'embarquer dans son bureau où il a fermé la porte et baissé les stores. Je te passerai les détails. En tout cas, dans une semaine, je dois aller à une remise des prix et je suis vachement stressé.

Le 28 février 2013

Ce fut une soirée inoubliable. Il y avait énormément de monde de présent. Levi m'avait fait faire un costume sur mesure. Mes amis étaient présents et les collègues aussi. Un véritable défilé. J'ai vu passer du monde avant que l'on appelle mon nom. D'ailleurs quand on m'a appelé, je ne réalisais toujours pas. C'est Levi qui m'a tiré par le bras et poussé dans l'allée pour que j'aille jusqu'au podium. Je devais faire un discours, mais j'avais rien préparé moi. Il a fallu que j'improvise.

" C'est la première fois que je reçois une récompense. Je ne suis pas doué pour les discours. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire exactement. Il y a encore moins d'un an, je n'étais qu'un vendeur de supérette qui ne réussissait rien dans ma vie. Puis j'ai décroché un poste dans ce journal, qui m'a permi de reprendre une passion que j'ai toujours adoré, la caricature. Là bas, les gens ont su m'aider à développer mon talent, ils m'ont permis de faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire et j'ai enfin trouvé ma place. Merci à tous mes collègues et mes amis qui m'ont soutenu pour participer à ce concours. Je ne pensais pas vraiment gagner."

Tout le monde applaudi et je souris avant de continuer. Mais là je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête. Sûrement j'ai perdu mes neurones.

"Maintenant que j'ai réussi cette étape là, il ne me reste plus qu'une à franchir"

Je regarde dans la foule et je fixe des yeux Levi.

"Levi Ackerman, veux tu m'épouser ?"

Quand cette question franchit mes lèvres, je me rends compte que j'ai peut être fait une bourde et que j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort. Ma respiration se bloque et mon coeur s'arrête. Levi lui a écarquillé les yeux et sa bouche est ouverte. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à cela. Ah oui mon journal, j'ai oublié de te dire que la remise était retransmise à la télé.

Soudain, Levi se lève et se dirige lentement vers moi. Je sais pas, mais j'ai eu très très peur à ce moment là. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Il est monté sur la scène et s'est planté devant moi. Il m'a regardé quelques instants avant de m'attirer à lui et de m'embrasser sauvagement. Quand nous avons dû nous séparer, on a enfin entendu la foule applaudir.

Ce son donc mon journal, les dernières lignes avec toi en tant qu'Eren Jaeger. Dans deux mois je serais Eren Ackerman. Finalement, j'ai enfin réussi à faire quelque chose de ma vie.

* * *

j'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu jusqu'à la dernière phrase. Je vais préparer dès mis avril la prochaine fiction Ereri. Il s'agira du vampire. J'espère vous y retrouver dès sa publication qui sera prévue pour juin si tout va bien. Je vais rédiger déjà 10 chapitres avant de commencer sa publication.


End file.
